SENTIMIENTO DESCONOCIDO
by Michiru Tenoh22
Summary: Una joven hermosa llega a vivir a una antigua mansion para descansar y olvidarse de los conciertos y bullicio de las multitudes, el amor nunca ha representado para ella algo importante en su vida, pero seguiran las cosas asi? Yuri H & M
1. EL JOVEN DEL ESPEJO

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Les traigo mi nuevo fanfic que se titula Sentimiento Desconocido, es una nueva historia que tenia ganas de desarrollar, ya que surgió de un sueño jejeje bueno, como dice una de mis protagonistas, "la inspiración es caprichosa" y esta vez espero que dure mucho tiempo.**_

_**No los entretengo mas, los dejo con la lectura deseando que este fanfic tenga el mismo toque que se que le gusta a mis queridos lectores y aun mejor. Me retiro no sin pedirles que me den sus comentarios, son mi inspiración y la razón por la que sigo escribiendo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguirme.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**Sentimiento Desconocido.**_

_**El joven del espejo:**_

El odiar, el amar, los sentimientos en sí, encierran cada uno su misterio, el amor puede describirse como el sentimiento más puro, más deseable, más abundante y escaso para algunos, el amor es un sentimiento que se puede expresar con una rosa, con el sonido de un violín, con el candor de una vela, con una mirada, con la fuerza de la pasión, el amor puede ser tal vez la enfermedad más dolorosa, incurable y aun así muchos desean estar enfermos de amor.

Leyendo esto del prologo de una novela pensó: _Personalmente, puedo decir que nunca me he enamorado de nadie, no está ni estará en mis planes. El concepto del amor, es tan complejo como la muerte, yo no quiero sentir que se me parte el corazón, no quiero sentirme dependiente y esclava. Ahora mismo puedo entregarme a mi soledad, a mi misma acompañada de mi familia, a mi silencio. Sí, yo soy Michiru Kaioh una simplona violinista que sabe expresar lo que siente con un pincel y algunas pinturas o tal vez una tiza de carbón y un papel, pero que cuyos labios nunca han pronunciado un "te amo"_ _ni mucho menos sentido la humedad de otros labios…no…_

"Creo que eso nunca pasara" Murmuró Michiru.

"Dijiste algo hija?" Preguntó la señora Kaioh.

"No…disculpa, solo pensaba en voz alta" Michiru suspiró mientras veía como pasaba el camino de asfalto en rumbo hacia su nueva casa.

_Un nuevo día depara mi destino, y si puedo de hablar de amor podré decir con seguridad que solo tengo el propio, soy amada y admirada por terceras personas e irónicamente no puedo sentir lo mismo por uno solo de todos mis admiradores y fanáticos, solo puedo decir que si he de describir al amor lo expresaría como mi pasión en el escenario, esa sensación de nerviosismo que invade mi corazón al momento de entrar a una galería donde se exhiben mis pinturas, será que soy egoísta? Es decir, como puedo saber que es el amor si nunca lo he sentido? Y más aún…porque me agobio con eso hasta ahora? No… yo no tengo la necesidad de amar. _

Michiru cerró el libro que apenas comenzaba a leer y simplemente se dedico a mirar por la ventana del auto, el paisaje rural hacia que suspirara y echara un poco de menos la ciudad, aunque por otro lado, sentirse fuera de las multitudes y la frivolidad hacia que de cierta manera sintiera paz.

"Por fin llegamos, esta será nuestra casa de descanso durante un par de meses" El señor Kaioh bajó del auto mientras el chofer abría la puerta de los pasajeros.

"Bueno, no es lo que yo esperaba pero por lo menos es más tranquilo que la ciudad, es lo que necesitabas hija, un poco de tranquilidad después de tu concierto en Roma y la exposición en Ámsterdam" La señora Kaioh era ayudada a bajar del auto por el chofer.

"Si, estoy un poco cansada, necesito recuperar la inspiración" Michiru miró hacia la casa.

"La casa se ve un poco…vieja" Dijo Michiru con cierto desanimo.

"Mejorará con el tiempo hija" El señor Kaioh rodeó a su hija con su brazo.

"Me gusta la casa, seguramente será un buen lugar de reposo para ti Michiru" La señora Kaioh le dio su abrigo.

"Me agrada la apariencia de la casa es un tanto clásica, con unos cuantos arreglos se verá estupenda" La señora Kaioh sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el portón

"La servidumbre llegará mañana por la mañana, por ahora comenzaremos a desempacar y después nos iremos al pueblo a cenar" El señor Kaioh le pidió al chofer que llevara las maletas a la casa mientras que su esposa y su hija entraban en ella.

A pesar de la apariencia de abandono de la antigua casa, ubicada casi en medio de la nada de alguna provincia de Japón en un lugar rodeado de bellos arboles y un lago a unos cuantos metros por detrás de la casa, hacían de esa propiedad aunque abandonada, hermosa y rodeada de tranquilidad.

Por dentro podían notar que el lujo de los muebles antiguos le daba un entorno un tanto clásico, como si pudieran transportarse a otra época con solo entrar a ese lugar. Era una casa elegante, que tristemente había sido golpeada por los años, el clima y algunas inclemencias de la naturaleza. Pero que dentro de todo estaba bien conservada, suficiente para ser habitable, cómoda y eso era valorado por Michiru, un sitio cómodo e inspirador pensó la bella chica. Subiendo por los escalones pudo darse cuenta que la casa tenía pocas habitaciones en comparación con su mansión en Tokio, pero con tal de tener el silencio que necesitaba, podía sentirse satisfecha al haber llegado a ese lugar.

Abriendo la puerta de la que sería su habitación no pudo sorprenderse, ni siquiera por lo austero de su espacio, ya nada podía impresionarla, había perdido todo sentido de la sensibilidad en ese aspecto y podría decirse que hasta cierto punto todo lo bueno de la vida ya lo había gozado a excepción evidente del amor. Pasó sin hacer ningún gesto mirando todo alrededor suyo, había una cama individual, con un diseño tallado en madera y pintado recientemente con una fina pintura marrón, las cajoneras y tocador, adornaban aquella habitación sutil y lo suficientemente cómoda para no sentir saturado el espacio. Justo en la puerta del armario, había un espejo enorme que podía hacer que se viera de cuerpo entero y el suelo de aquella habitación era de tejas de madera, algunas de ellas rechinaban pero no producían ninguna especie de molestia para Michiru. Poniendo sus maletas sobre la cama Michiru abrió el armario y se dio cuenta de que era en definitiva minúsculo en comparación con su armario de su hogar en Tokio. Mientras esperaba a que el chofer le subiera el resto de sus cosas miró el tocador que ahora le haría compañía en su soledad e imaginaba como distribuiría sus cosméticos y cremas en el, tomando en sus manos un florero antiguo que se encontraba en el tocador, mirando a detalle cada uno de los rasgos con el que fue pintado imagino las manos que le dieron esa imagen acompañadas de un viejo pincel.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía en completa tranquilidad en esa habitación, era algo que no había sentido antes, pero que ahora gozaba, no se dedicaba a pensar en otra cosa más que en todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para llegar a un momento de paz.

Poco después llegó el chofer para colocar el resto de sus maletas en la habitación donde dormiría la hermosa artista.

"Por fin puedo estar a solas, quisiera recuperar esas ganas de pintar, de tocar mi violín o quizás de pintar" Michiru pensaba que había perdido su toque en todos los sentidos, deseaba recuperar su antiguo yo.

Mientras se dedicaba a desempacar, pensaba en su vacio emocional, imaginaba que si alguna persona llegara a su vida, tal vez esta le ayudaría a recuperar esa inspiración que tanto echaba de menos, pero en ese lugar tan aislado del pueblo más cercano era difícil pensar que pudiera encontrar a alguien que se ajustase a sus necesidades.

Después de desempacar y explorar la casa sin encontrar nada en particular más que muebles viejos, la familia Kaioh se fue a cenar al pueblo. Dentro de la posada donde les sirvieron de comer, la encargada de la cocina estuvo platicando con ellos.

"De manera que ustedes son los que ocuparán la mansión abandonada, me presento con ustedes, mi nombre es Lita Kino vivo aquí con mis amigas, espero que después tengan la oportunidad de conocerlas, son buenas personas" La chica que los atendió era amable y se interesaba mucho en toda la gente nueva que llegaba al pueblo, era demasiado interesante saber de las personas que llegaban de fuera, ya que en ese sitio, casi todos se conocían entre sí.

"Es un placer conocerte Lita, nos encantaría conocer a tus amigas después mi hija Michiru es también de su edad, aunque siempre ha sido demasiado solitaria, espero que puedan conocerse y tratarse más, hace unos meses compre la mansión pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de venir a conocerla, el que mi hija necesitara un poco de aire fresco me hizo tener la idea de venir acá" El señor Kaioh también era muy amable.

"Entonces supongo que no saben a quien perteneció esa mansión, cierto?" Preguntó.

"No, lo único que sé es que siempre ha estado abandonada, aunque a juzgar por el estado de los muebles juraría que alguien limpia seguido" El señor Kaioh comenzaba a interesarse por los antiguos habitantes de la mansión.

"Es que acaso hay fantasmas?" Preguntó un poco asustada la distinguida señora.

"No seas absurda, esas son tonterías que inventa la gente ignorante" El señor volteo a ver a su esposa.

"No pretendo juzgar sus creencias señor, pero hay demasiados rumores que circulan en torno a esa Mansión, es decir, las personas que limpiaban esa mansión juraban que escuchaban ruidos extraños" Lita sirvió un poco de café en la tasa de Michiru.

"La casa es demasiado vieja, seguramente escucharon los ruidos de las duelas apolilladas" Michiru bebió un poco de café.

"Yo no lo creo, pero no quiero que se asusten, mejor disfruten el lugar, en verdad es muy tranquilo y el lago que se encuentra cerca de la mansión hace que tenga una vista hermosa" Lita sonrió.

Siguiendo la charla sin ningún tema interesante en particular, la cena concluyó sin ningún contratiempo, personalmente a Michiru nunca le llamó la atención el tema de los fantasmas y las almas errantes que deambulaban por la tierra, ella tenía el concepto de que el infierno y el cielo eran meras supersticiones que obligaban a que las personas siguieran un determinado patrón de comportamiento y dado que sus ideas no eran aceptadas por casi toda la sociedad, ella prefería mantenerse al margen del tema. Llegando a su casa se recostó en su cama y pensaba en todo lo que les habían dicho en la cena, tal vez aquella casa no era tan aburrida después de todo.

Sintiendo la inspiración arrollarla como si se tratase de un madero azotado por las olas del mar, Michiru se levantó de su cama casi en un brinco su corazón latía fuertemente, como si estuviera enamorada, imaginaba a sus manos como dos gaviotas libres de órdenes y partituras, imaginaba que sus manos podían volar si ella se los ordenaba, la bella artista cerraba los ojos y se encontraba en un mundo completamente diferente al que ahora la rodeaba, era definitivo, esa era la inspiración que necesitaba para volver a ser lo que era. Tomó un pedazo de carboncillo fino, y acomodándolo en su atril de pintura comenzó a trazar líneas sin sentido, acto seguido, preparó las pinturas haciendo combinaciones, logrando colores inimaginables, comenzó a seguir aquellos trazos tan extraños como hermosos, llorando, riendo, sintiendo frio y calor al mismo tiempo, era tan sublime como enfermizo, tan dulce como amargo, el hielo y el fuego se combinaron para lograr formar la nueva creación de una diosa del arte, tantos trazos que al final y después de 3 o quizás 5 horas de ardua labor conformaron un hermoso paisaje, aquel paisaje que se lograba observar desde el balcón de su habitación, combinado con el lago y en tonos sepia aderezando aquella obra de arte como si fuera una antigüedad. La bella artista no perdía detalle y era fantástica la forma en que logró captar cada árbol y cada pieza de aquel paisaje prácticamente muerto, pero que pese a eso, conservaba esa belleza natural. Un suspiro cerró con broche de oro aquella maravillosa muestra de pasión.

"Vaya….creo que esta vez, pinte sin ningún compromiso, sin prejuicios, solo yo y nada más" Michiru murmuro para sí misma esas últimas palabras para después quedarse dormida profundamente.

La madrugada se hacía presente y el frio la hizo buscar una frazada y cubriéndose volvió a quedarse ensimismada mirando el cuadro para volverse a quedar dormida.

Disfrutando de su descanso, comenzó a escuchar ruidos que provocaron que se despertara a medias…

"Son las duelas viejas…" Volvió a cobijarse con la frazada.

"Sin duda un hermoso trabajo…" Murmuró una extraña voz casi en secreto.

"Gracias…padre" La artista permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de dormir profundamente, el sol destellaba lo que sería un nuevo y hermoso día, Michiru despertó y se dispuso a meterse a bañar. No sin antes recordar aquel elogio a su pintura, imaginaba que su padre entró a cobijarla y aunque no lo hizo se sentía bien de saber que le agradara su pintura. Por otro lado era demasiado tarde para que su padre hubiera deambulado por su habitación y más aun sabiendo de antemano que su padre tenía el sueño profundo, tanto que una vez que su cabeza tocaba la almohada no se movía sino hasta la mañana, por lo que se sintió un tanto sorprendida.

Después de disfrutar de un baño, se arregló y bajó al comedor para desayunar con sus padres…

"Buenos días madre…padre?" Michiru tomó asiento y las sirvientas procedieron a servir el desayuno.

"Buenos días hija" Contestó el padre mientras revisaba el periódico que le había llevado el chofer.

"Buenos días hija, ellas serán las nuevas sirvientas de la casa, solo serán tres, Madeline, Akiko y Hiromi, nos ayudarán en las labores de la mansión y tú te dedicarás a descansar, de acuerdo?" La señora le sirvió un poco de té a la bella artista.

"Me parece bien madre, gracias por la consideración, por cierto padre, en verdad piensas que mi pintura quedo bien?" Preguntó Michiru con naturalidad mientras endulzaba con miel su té.

"De que pintura hablas princesa?" El señor bajó el periódico para dar un sorbo a su café y mirar con ternura a su hija.

"Anoche entraste a mi habitación y dijiste que mi pintura era hermosa" Dijo Michiru con cierto asombro.

"No hija, yo no entré a tu habitación y menos por la madrugada, sabes que no suelo despertarme por las noches, pintaste algo?" Dijo el señor volviendo a desenvolver su periódico.

"Porque no me dijiste que Michiru había pintado algo?" Le pregunto la señora a su esposo.

"Te digo que no entré a la habitación de mi hija anoche, acaso viste que me levantara durante la madrugada?" El señor Kaioh dobló su periódico y bebió otro poco de café.

"Es cierto hija, tu padre no se levantó para nada anoche" Contestó la madre de Michiru.

"Seguramente lo soñaste hija, pintar siempre te ha dejado muy agotada, no lo olvides Michiru, ahora…queremos ver tu pintura" Dijo el señor Kaioh.

La mirada de Michiru se quedó perdida, será que en verdad estuvo soñando, si es así no tenía nada de qué preocuparse pero, sino estuvo soñando, quien fue la persona que elogió su trabajo? La voz era tan baja que difícilmente podía identificar de quien era, aun así extrañamente se sentía tranquila.

Esa tarde se dedicó a caminar a la orilla del lago, se sentó sobre una manta y se dedico a arrojar pequeñas rocas al agua para mirar las ondas que formaban en contacto con el agua, intentaba atar cabos para saber quién era la persona que había admirado su trabajo, esos pensamientos la tenían consternada, si fuese un sueño hubiera soñado a la persona que se lo dijo o por lo menos hubiera asociado la voz con alguno de sus fanáticos o amigos pero no, este era un murmullo que la tenía con la incógnita de saber de quién provenía. Miraba sus manos y aun sentía esa alegría de saberse libre, así que decidió volver a la mansión ya que la tarde comenzaba a despuntar y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. En realidad no había gran cosa que hacer ahí, solo salir al lago o a caminar por los pastizales, fuera de ahí, solo silencio. Sin nada más que hacer Michiru fue a encontrarse con sus padres…

"Tu pintura es hermosa hija, tu padre y yo subimos a verla después de que saliste, creemos que tiene el potencial de superar a todas tus obras pasadas, aunque solo es un paisaje tiene pasión, alma, todo eso que adoran ver los críticos" La madre de Michiru estaba emocionada.

"Es una obra de arte princesa, muy bello y el toque antiguo es interesante" Remarcó el padre.

"Gracias, espero que podamos exhibirlo cuando regresemos a Tokio" Michiru sonrió.

"Ve a descansar hija, en un rato estará lista la cena, mandaré a Akiko a avisarte cuando ya esté listo" La señora encaminó a su hija hacia las escaleras.

"Si, estaré en mi habitación" Michiru comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Llegó y cerró la puerta, se paró frente a su pintura y no pudo evitar voltear a mirarse al espejo, sonriéndose a sí misma volteó a ver su pintura.

"Quisiera tener más inspiración para lograr más cosas como esta" Michiru atribuía todo a ese silencio que le permitía escuchar sus pensamientos.

"La inspiración es caprichosa, a veces llega, a veces no, depende de las circunstancias" Michiru se paralizó con esa voz, seguramente era la voz de la persona que había elogiado su trabajo la noche anterior.

"Q…quien es usted?" Pregunto Michiru sin moverse de ahí, incluso no se atrevía a voltear.

"Digamos que yo también me sorprendí cuando la vi ayer por la tarde mientras pintaba, no dije nada porque no quise asustarle" La voz misteriosa se escuchaba gentil y amable.

Michiru se dio la vuelta poco a poco, encontrándose con la imagen de una joven de cabello corto y ojos verde olivo, se congeló el tiempo, ese momento en que las miradas se conectaron fue mágico, era como si una especie de atracción instantánea se diera entre ellas al contacto con sus miradas y la luz que emanaba de las velas, el hecho de que la joven estuviera dentro del espejo, salía sobrando…

"Que…que hace en mi habitación?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Me temo señorita que usted es la que está dentro de mi habitación" Respondió la joven.

"Esta mansión la compró mi padre hace unos años" Respondió la bella artista.

"Vaya, nunca imagine que esto llegara a considerársele mansión, comencé a construirla hace un par de años" La joven sonrió mientras platicaba con Michiru.

"Esto es muy extraño no lo cree? Me refiero a que usted está en mi espejo y no sé cómo llego ahí" Michiru tocó el espejo con la yema de sus dedos.

"Creo que de nuevo se equivoco bella dama, usted es quien está dentro de mi espejo" Ambas rieron y se quedaron mirando una a la otra, hasta que Michiru interrumpió el silencio.

"Nunca terminaremos de discutir el punto, creo que por alguna extraña razón el pasado y el presente se han combinado, dime, que año es?" Michiru comenzaba a intentar encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba viendo.

"Jaja, que pregunta, estamos en el año 1918, sabe? sinceramente nunca me he detenido a pensar las cosas que suceden en la vida y creo que usted tampoco debería hacerlo, las cosas suceden y ya, no lo cree?" Preguntó la chica rubia a la chica que veía reflejada.

"Cielos…1918…no puedo creerlo" Murmuró la artista para sí misma.

"Sucede algo? En qué año usted vive?" Pregunto la joven.

"No…no sucede nada, estamos en el año 2011" Contestó Michiru aun sorprendida.

"Vaya, es usted una aparición del futuro…tenemos mucho de qué hablar, aquí está por estallar la guerra y hay muchas cosas que le puedo platicar, claro, si usted quiere" La joven le sonrió.

"Me encantaría, pero como sabré si nos encontraremos mañana?" Pregunto Michiru.

"Se lo diré en cuanto sepa su nombre…" La chica rubia se acercó un poco más.

"Cuanto lo siento, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, encantada de conocerla, y su nombre es…"

"Mi nombre lo sabrá el día de mañana que nos encontremos aquí, espero que tenga usted una linda noche y nuevamente le diré, que su cuadro es sin duda un hermoso trabajo" La joven le hizo un guiño.

Cuando Michiru intentó decirle algo la joven había desaparecido de aquel espejo y solo encontraba su bello reflejo.

"Espero volverlo a encontrar…joven del espejo" Michiru sonrió después de murmurar lo último.

Esa noche Michiru durmió muy emocionada, algo extraño pasaba con su corazón cuando platico con aquella "ilusión" del pasado pero esperaba con ansia que llegara el día siguiente, el nombre del "joven del espejo" se había convertido en un enigma para ella, un enigma que ahora moría de ganas por resolver. Al día siguiente despertó apenas salía el sol se paró frente al espejo esperando obtener respuesta…

"Esta usted ahí?" Preguntó ansiosa y emocionada.


	2. PLATICAS NOCTURNAS

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Aquí estoy yo de nuevo trayéndoles a ustedes el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y sigan leyéndola. Les advierto que la historia dará giros inesperados jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, no los entretengo mas, solo quiero dedicar este capitulo a dos personas muy especiales para mi Zafiro7 y Aidan Ross.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Platicas Nocturnas**_

Pero no hubo respuesta y la mirada de Michiru decayó pensaba que todo había sido obra de un sueño y de su traicionero subconsciente, quizás intentar leer aquella mala novela romántica había provocado que ella creara a ese personaje, como quiera que fuera, ahora había sufrido la decepción de no haber encontrado a aquella joven que el día anterior vestía un uniforme militar con algunas medallas, pese a no saber su nombre y tampoco conocer las razones por las que recibió esas preseas, imaginaba lo excitante que debieron ser sus aventuras, quizás esa persona bien pudiera haberla cambiado de ambiente.

"Seguramente todo fue un sueño" Suspiró Michiru decepcionada.

Contemplando su cuadro y aquella extraña inspiración que la invadió mientras lo pintaba, intentaba recordar como es que pudo haber logrado un vuelco totalmente diferente en cuanto a estilo, sus pinturas normalmente retrataban la belleza de lo abstracto y algunas veces pintaba retratos apocalípticos llenos de terror y ficción. El cuadro que estaba frente a sus ojos proyectaba pasión, armonía, simetría, belleza natural y elegancia.

"Es tan diferente…no se parece en nada a otros cuadros que he pintado antes, incluso podría decirse que fue pintado por otra persona" Michiru su firma sobre el cuadro.

Aun con la confusión, bajó a desayunar como cada mañana, en realidad no había ninguna diferencia entre el ayer y hoy salvo el menú del desayuno que consistió en frutas cítricas y pan francés.

"Hija creo que seria bueno que consiguieras algunas amigas por aquí, no es bueno que permanezcas encerrada en tu habitación lejos de las demás personas" Sugirió la madre de la artista.

"Madre, no se si apenas lo notes, pero ahora mismo vivimos alejados de las demás personas, no puedo platicar con alguien ajeno a esta familia de no ser por las sirvientas, prefiero meditar en mi propia soledad y en mi propio silencio" Contestó amablemente Michiru.

"Puedes pedirle al chofer que te lleve al pueblo, las chicas de la posada donde cenamos cuando llegamos parecen ser unas jóvenes agradables" El señor Kaioh acarició el rostro de su hija.

"Lo pensaré seriamente padre, tal vez mañana iré a visitar a las chicas, ahora quiero disfrutar de mi espacio y mi soledad" Michiru bebió un sorbo de café.

Transcurrió el desayuno sin ningún contratiempo, y poco después Michiru salió a caminar encontrándose de nuevo con el lago, sentía un impulso por entrar al agua y nadar un poco, pero el miedo por las algas subacuáticas y cualquier criatura que estuviese viviendo dentro del lago le hizo recapacitar ante tal decisión. Suspiró en resignación caminando lejos de ahí por aquello de sufrir un ataque de estupidez que le hiciera correr hacia el agua y nadar sin importarle nada.

"Será que si ahora la busco, la encuentre?" Se preguntó Michiru.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero para Michiru bien valía la pena correr el riesgo, necesitaba saber tantas cosas de esa chica que tanto llamaba su atención incluso no se preguntaba siquiera el "porque?" de aquellas apariciones, solo esperaba verla ahí y nada mas.

Llegó a su casa y se encontró con una extraña visita…

"Michiru, justamente estábamos hablando de ti, esperábamos que tuvieras amigas aquí y justo hace poco llegó la maestra del pueblo ella es…" La madre de Michiru fue interrumpida.

"Mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh, es un placer conocerte Michiru, espero que podamos ser amigas, este lugar ha permanecido abandonado tanto tiempo que al ver su automóvil sentí la necesidad de conocer a los nuevos propietarios o inquilinos de aquí" Explicó amablemente la maestra.

"Gusto en conocerla, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh" No sabía si escupirle a su suerte por la inoportuna visita o quizás podría agradecerle porque intervenir en lo que tal vez era una locura.

"Tus padres me dijeron que eres toda una artista"

"Jaja yo no diría tal cosa, simplemente me gusta expresarme sin palabras" Rió suavemente.

"Eso es lo mas difícil no crees? Muchas personas solo pueden expresarse gritando o causando daño a los demás, creo que el arte es una de las formas mas nobles en que una persona puede expresar lo que siente, me gustaría que me invitaras algún dia a una de tus exhibiciones o quizás a un concierto" Setsuna sonrió a la bella artista.

"El arte es una de las formas de civilización del ser humano, es uno de los factores que nos diferencia de las demás criaturas en el mundo y para mi el arte es mi propia vida" Michiru suspiró y miró un viejo candelabro.

"Mi hija es una apasionada de su trabajo, nunca he visto a nadie que se pueda entregar de la manera en que mi hija lo hace cuando pinta un cuadro o cuando toca alguna melodía en el violín" La señora Kaioh estaba muy orgullosa de su hija.

"Creo que todas las personas necesitamos una pasión y un amor en la vida, no es cierto?" Comentó Setsuna.

"La música y la pintura son vida" Respondió Michiru.

"Me alegro, eres una persona muy peculiar, me gustaría conocerte mas, por ahora debo irme" Setsuna se despidió de la familia.

"Nos gustaría que vinieras de nuevo a la casa, pese a la popularidad de mi hija ella en realidad es una persona muy solitaria" La indiscreción de su padre, provocó que la artista se enojara y subiera a su habitación.

Michiru sentía que sus padres no debían conseguirle amistades, ella sabia que tenía todo el potencial para lograr tener una amistad en ese lugar y aunque lo supiera, pensó que no tenia porque demostrárselo a nadie. Se dio una ducha y salió lista para irse a la cama, quería volver a escuchar esa inquietante y áspera voz del joven del espejo una vez mas. Se sentó enfrente de su tocador que se encontraba junto al espejo donde vio la noche anterior a aquella joven con uniforme militar y comenzó a cepillar su cabello mientras pensaba en todo y nada a la vez.

"Me gusta ver como se cepilla el cabello" Dijo una voz áspera y casi en un murmullo.

"Es usted!" Michiru se levantó casi de un brinco.

"Haruka Tenoh, Teniente Coronel del segundo batallón de las fuerzas armadas del Ejercito de Tokio y para mi es un gusto conocerla señorita Michiru Kaioh" Haruka hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero.

"Es un placer conocerle, y más aun, es un honor que no se olvidara de mi nombre, pero es mucho pedirle que me hable con confianza?" Michiru le sonrió a la chica rubia.

"No podría señorita, sería demasiado atrevido de mi parte, pero si usted se siente cómoda puede hablarme con confianza si gusta" Respondió Haruka.

"Desde luego y espero que con el tiempo puedas tener la misma confianza conmigo, no lo considero ninguna descortesía" Rió Michiru.

"Bien, le aseguro que con el tiempo podré llamarla por su nombre y con más confianza, espero que no me malinterprete" Haruka sonrió.

"De ninguna manera, pero me encantaría que pudiéramos platicar acerca de todo lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas y así podremos conocernos mejor, que dices?" Michiru le sonrió.

"Me parece bien…que puede contarme sobre usted? …"

Haruka y Michiru continuaron platicando durante horas, Michiru le contó su amor por el arte y la música, lo mucho que adoraba tocar el violín y cada una de las preseas que había recibido por su talento, sus muestras de sus cuadros en las galerías de arte le habían dado la fama de una de las artistas mas jóvenes del país, sin embargo la rubia pudo notar cierta nostalgia de soledad que podía emanar de sus ojos, miraba como movia sus manos mientras le hablaba e imaginaba que con ellas la hermosa artista del futuro podía crear maravillas artísticas, sonidos hermosos y movimientos que podría pensar la hipnotizaban por momentos…

"Me encantaría escucharle alguna vez tocando una canción en ese hermoso instrumento, debe ser sublime cada nota que interpreta usted" Dijo Haruka en un tono amable.

"Supongo que tu no sabes tocar ningún instrumento, el ejercito debe quitarte la mayor parte de tu tiempo" Supuso Michiru.

"En realidad papá me obligó a aprender a tocar el piano, en casa teníamos un piano enorme y tocaba cada navidad que nos dejaban salir a visitar a nuestras familias, posterior a la declaración de la guerra deje de ir a casa y ya no veo ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermano, hace casi 3 años y aunque a nosotros si nos dejaban salir del fuerte, decidí no apegarme tanto a casa, porque no me gustaría causar dolor si tuviese que ir al frente de batalla, por eso decidí construir mi propia casa y tener mi propio espacio, para disfrutar de mi independencia y soledad mientras puedo, aunque permítame decirle, que su compañía me es mas grata que mi soledad" Sonrió la rubia.

"Piensas ir al frente de batalla? No es demasiado arriesgado? No me gustaría que pusieras en riesgo tu vida" Michiru se preocupó.

"Quizás suene un tanto extraño, pero la guerra traerá paz al mundo, esa mi manera de ver las cosas, después de la tormenta viene la calma no lo cree?" Dijo Haruka un tanto seria.

"Tal vez, pienso que si estuviera en tu lugar, lucharía hasta mi ultimo aliento, la pasión por defender aquello en lo que una persona cree hace que el compromiso por la lucha nunca termine"

Haruka y Michiru siguieron platicando hora tras hora hasta entrada la madrugada, había tanto de que hablar y tenían tanto que saber la una de la otra que el tiempo se iba en un suspiro…

"Hemos platicado por mucho tiempo, de tantas cosas, creo que necesita descansar, dormir un poco y yo también haré eso, mañana iré al campamento del sur a recibir un armamento me llevará casi todo el día verificarlo, pero en cuanto regrese a casa, vendré a buscarla" Haruka sonrió.

"El tiempo se ha ido rápido…" Michiru sabia que pedirle que no se fuera era muy pronto, por lo que se contuvo de pedirle que se quedara un poco mas.

Haciendo una reverencia se despidieron en silencio y la valiente militar desapareció de su espejo como si se tratara de una ilusión, un ser imaginario. Algo era seguro, Haruka había logrado remover algo en la violinista que quizás nunca pensó que se encontraba ahí, algo que no sabia como describir a certeza, pero ese "algo" logró que su imaginación, su inspiración y su deseo de crear arte.

Al día siguiente, Michiru musicalizó la vieja mansión casi todo el día, únicamente se detenía para descansar sus delicadas manos, las cuerdas producían una leve dolor en sus dedos al ser presionadas para lograr la nota perfecta. Por la tarde había comenzado a dibujar un bosquejo a carboncillo de la chica que había logrado inquietarla, imaginaba que podría plasmar a detalle su uniforme militar y su sombrero bajo el brazo, detalló sus manos, su esbelto cuerpo con sus discretas curvas, ese pequeño lado femenino que le fascinaba de aquella heroína de la guerra dejando como broche de oro al final el rostro de Haruka.

Así pasaron varios días, Haruka y Michiru se encontraban frente al espejo noche tras noche, y compartían datos interesantes acerca de sus respectivas épocas. Habían llegado al punto de dejar de preguntarse el porqué de ese fenómeno, ya que para ellas no importaba ya, solo se trataba de disfrutar los pocos minutos que podían compartir, conocerse cada vez mas.

"Me encantaría ver como corren los autos que dice, debe ser impresionante viajar como el viento en una de esas maquinas" Haruka sonaba fascinada con los relatos de Michiru acerca de las carreras de automóviles y es que ella había logrado conocerla lo suficiente para saber que temas tocar.

"Seguramente serias una gran corredora de autos" Michiru rió.

"Sabe? Disfruto mucho escuchar su voz" Haruka provocó que Michiru dejara de reir de inmediato.

"Sucede algo? Dije algo inapropiado? Lamento si la incomodé con mi comentario"

Michiru no sabia que responder, el decir un simple "Gracias" se le hacia poco para semejante alago, su corazón prácticamente se le salía del pecho, tenia miedo, ansiedad y se sentía vulnerable ante ese sentimiento. Que quería decir? Como actuar al respecto?


	3. LA LOCURA DE UNA ARTISTA

_**Hola de nuevo mis Queridisimos Lectores!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un poco mas de esta historia que está tomando giros cada vez mas inesperados.**_

_**Quiero disculparme por hacerlos esperar, pero la inspiración, el trabajo, la escuela, etc, me han mantenido alejada de la computadora, pero mi compromiso es con ustedes y es por eso que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a la persona que me inspira, que me da animos cuando pienso que no tiene sentido seguir escribiendo y a esa persona tan especial a la que le llamo mi "queridísimo lector", así es, este capitulo va dedicado a ti que estas leyendo en estos momentos.**_

_**Jeje ya no los entretengo mas, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**La locura de una artista**_

Cuando Michiru volvió a mirar al espejo, Haruka había desaparecido y a decir verdad la bella chica no sabía si era mejor eso a pensar en una respuesta a su pregunta. Será que en verdad sucedía algo malo? En realidad no se sentía incomoda por el comentario de Haruka, sino mas bien por no saber cómo actuar, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, es decir, el sentimiento era completamente correspondido, a Michiru le agradaba platicar con la rubia, le fascinaba la manera en que describía su pasión por sus ideales, era algo sin duda muy especial para ella. Sentía una especie de ansiedad algo que no sabía manejar por sí misma y sentirse vulnerable representaba una amenaza para ella.

"Quizás fue mejor que desaparecieras…Haruka" Michiru suspiró y salió de su habitación a intentar encontrar algún indicio de la vida de Haruka en esa antigua mansión.

Caminaba por los pasillos mirando los muebles antiguos, rozaba con los dedos las antiguas paredes y observaba la pared, las puertas, el techo, imaginaba como sería estar cerca de la chica que lograba inquietarla y tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo, respiraba profundamente llenando sus pulmones de ese aire mezclado con el aroma a madera vieja, sus perfumes franceses y el tabaco fino proveniente de la pipa de su padre, cerraba los ojos e intentaba viajar por el tiempo a través de sus pensamientos, todo aquello complementado con ese tono de voz que ahora y para siempre le resultaría imposible de olvidar.

"Haruka Tenoh…quien eres tú?" Murmuraba a un tono casi inaudible.

"Porque me confundes de esta manera?" Susurraba la hermosa violinista.

Era especial, algo tan nuevo, fresco…un sentimiento resumido en la palabra "inspiración"; algo sumamente fundamental para una artista, y no podía ser más oportuno ese sentir, las ideas fluían como nunca en la mente de Michiru, ya había completado ese dibujo de la chica militar de la primera guerra mundial; ese era su secreto, quizás el más intimo en toda su corta vida y al mismo tiempo ese dibujo pasaba a ser su tesoro, podía mirar a Haruka cuantas veces quisiera y sin sentirse cohibida por esa personalidad tan fuerte, ese carácter fuerte que pese a su amabilidad lograba asomarse en ciertas frases que mencionaba, podría sonar a una exageración pero el hecho era que la personalidad enérgica, decidida y peculiar de la Haruka había logrado impactar a Michiru de una manera arrolladora, enamorarse de un personaje anacrónico es algo que nunca había pasado por sus planes.

Buscando su atril, y un nuevo lienzo, comenzó una nueva pintura, recordando esas primeras palabras que escucho de su esperada alucinación regresó a su habitación, dirigiéndose al balcón. Imaginaba los campos de aquellos tiempos, mezclados con los aires de la guerra y sus terribles consecuencias, así plasmó un escenario crudo y hasta cierto punto triste de lo que era esa provincia en tiempos de la guerra, era un hermoso paisaje lleno de ficción con los cielos teñidos de un tono marrón y un ocaso rojizo con los reflejos que produciría la guerra en una provincia como aquella donde se encontraba la vieja mansión.

"Seguramente este es tu escenario…" Dijo la bella Michiru detallando el techo de una de las chozas dentro de su cuadro pintado en oleo.

Quizás el aroma de las pinturas oleicas no era tan especial como el que percibió hacia unos momentos, pero recordar el aroma de sus perfumes, la leve luz tenue del pasillo, la imagen de Haruka en el espejo y su voz, se acomodaban en su memoria, de tal manera que lograba complementarse a la perfección con su necesidad de recordar para pintar.

"Esta será una de tantas obras que ya tengo en mente, la inspiración esta vez no me abandonará, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente" Murmuró Michiru mientras limpiaba su ultimo pincel con el paño.

Por la noche dejó secar su cuadro y al día siguiente tenía en mente perfeccionar algunas melodías en su violín, retaba su velocidad y destreza al tocar aquel instrumento interpretando melodías cada vez más complejas. Definitivamente la inspiración había regresado, una especie de energía corría por su cuerpo, tenía más ganas que nunca de llevar a cabo sus proyectos, su imaginación volaba de tal manera que podía sentirse capaz de crear y crear cosas cada vez más maravillosas.

"Aún no se cómo manejar esto (suspiró) como es posible que hasta este punto de mi vida venga sintiendo esta clase de sentimientos, es demasiado conveniente esta inspiración, pero si alguien supiera esto pensarán que estoy loca, no puedo negar que esto me ha traído mucha inspiración y me siento cada vez mas motivada a crear más cosas, debo reconocer que nunca me había sentido como ahora, pero…ahhh es tan absurdo que ni siquiera puedo platicarlo conmigo misma…" Michiru estaba en una disyuntiva entre la realidad y la supuesta ficción.

Michiru permanecía sentada mirándose a sí misma en el espejo, cualquiera podía interpretarlo como vanidad, sin embargo analizaba la situación con detenimiento, creía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza, o terminaría por creer que en verdad estaba comenzando a volverse loca, al fin y al cabo, no sería la primer artista en perder la salud mental por la cantidad de ideas que cruzaban por su mente.

"Que le diré ahora que la vea?" Se preguntó la bella violinista.

"Que a dos veces de haberla conocido se ha convertido en mi más grande inspiración?" Michiru no podía imaginar la reacción de Haruka.

"Es una ilusión en el espejo, una posible creación de mi imaginación, quizás una señal de que he perdido la cabeza…" Que tormentos pasaban por la mente de la artista, cada vez que pensaba en esa situación, crecía su frustración.

Sin embargo, esa noche ella esperaba que su ilusión apareciera de nuevo frente a ella en el espejo y eso no ocurrió, Haruka no apareció en los siguientes tres días Michiru se culpaba por haberla ahuyentado con su silencio. Su inspiración había desaparecido quizás para siempre, que le esperaría si ahora más que antes su familia esperaba los mejores resultados de la artista? Ahora no había motivos para pintar o tocar el violín y por una extraña razón, sentía un vacío como si algo le hiciera falta y eso le provocaba una especie de tristeza…

"Ya son tres días" Michiru suspiró bajando la mirada de pie frente a ese enorme y viejo espejo.

"No sé porque no puedo pintar mas… he intentado tocar el violín y no lo logro, porque no haz regresado?" Michiru pasó su mano sobre el espejo acariciándolo.

Michiru comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de no volver a ver a la joven del espejo, creía que el defraudar a sus padres e incluso a su público era menos grave que sentirse defraudada ella misma. No sabía si resultó bueno conocer a Haruka o quizás fue todo lo contrario, pues no tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Atormentada, bajó los escalones con intensión de dejar de sentirse enjaulada, necesitaba liberarse de su propio fantasma. Caminó hacia el lago de aquel triste paisaje, que hoy complementaba a la perfección con su estado de ánimo. Metiendo sus pies desnudos al agua comenzó a complementarse con el elemento, y en poco tiempo se encontraba sumergida en el lago.

"Quisiera que regresara" Pensaba mientras flotaba mirando al cielo nublado.

Cerrando sus ojos lograba mirarla y si se esforzaba más, podía recordar su voz grave y especial, ese uniforme, su cabello rubio iluminado por la luz de las velas…

"Debo regresar a casa, posiblemente esta noche si aparezca en el espejo" Michiru salió del agua encontrándose con Setsuna.

"Michiru, que haces nadando en el lago? El agua está muy fría, te puedes enfermar!" Setsuna corrió a ayudar a Michiru.

"Necesitaba relajarme un poco, no te preocupes, ya mismo iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa" Michiru exprimió una orilla de su vestido.

"Te acompañaré, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas" Dijo Setsuna, mientras caminaba junto con Michiru.

"Claro, que es lo que me quieres preguntar?" Michiru comezaba a temblar de frio.

"Tiene que ver con la mansión, digamos, que son algunas inquietudes" Setsuna metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su saco.

"Inquietudes?" Michiru volteo a ver a Setsuna.

"No se como empezar, pero…Michiru, dime, tu haz notado algo raro en la mansión?" Setsuna se detuvo.

"Como que raro?" Michiru se sentía descubierta.

"Bueno, es una casa muy vieja, ya sabes, circulan mitos urbanos entorno a propiedades tan antiguas como la antigua mansión" Dijo Setsuna mientras miraba la enorme estructura.

"Ehh…en realidad no ha sucedido nada extraño" Respondio un tanto insegura.

"Te diré que lo único que sé de esta propiedad es que la hicieron después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial" Comentó Setsuna.

"Creo que mas bien es de la Primera Guerra Mundial" Contestó Michiru sin pensar en las consecuencias,

"Como lo sabes?" Setsuna volteó a verla.

"Ehhh…p…pues por…por las estructuras, se ven mas viejas y apolilladas, además los acabados son parecidos a unos que vi en una muestra fotográfica de una galería en Tokio" Michiru se puso nerviosa y caminó más rápido.

"Entiendo…Michiru, estás segura que no has visto o escuchado nada extraño en este lugar?" Setsuna insistió.

"Vamos a entrar, tengo frio y necesito cambiarme de ropa y te invitaré una taza de café, aceptas?" Pregunto la bella violinista subiendo los escalones de su portón.

"De acuerdo, vamos" Setsuna caminó junto a Michiru y ambas entraron a la casa.

Michiru consideraba una locura el platicarle lo que ocurría en su casa, el hecho de contarle que por las noches platicaba con un reflejo en su espejo, sonaba digno de una loca. Por lo que aun pensaba las cosas mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Por su parte, Setsuna esperaba en la sala mientras Michiru bajaba de su habitación, los padres de la violinista la acompañaron mientras tanto…

"Me da gusto ver que mi hija comience a hacer amistades en este lugar, siempre me ha simpatizado la gente de las provincias" Dijo la señora Kaioh, mientras servía un poco de café en una fina taza de porcelana.

"Michiru me agrada, creo que es una chica que tiene muchos misterios y muchas cosas que contar" Setsuna se acomodó en el antiguo sofá.

"Mi hija nunca ha sido muy sociable, en los colegios a donde la mandábamos cuando era una niña jamás hizo notar ninguna clase de amistad con ninguna de sus compañeras de su clase" Dijo el señor Kaioh mientras fumaba su pipa.

"Bueno, aun no puedo dar por hecho que Michiru querrá tratarme como su amiga" Setsuna endulzaba su café con dos terrones de azúcar.

"Pero seguramente mi hija…" La señora Kaioh fue interrumpida por su hija.

"Seguramente, valoraré que dejaran tranquila a Setsuna mientras me espera en la sala, madre" Michiru bajó a la sala con una linda falda marrón que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y una blusa de color rosado que hacía que su linda cabellera aguamarina se resaltara aun más.

"Hija, no tienes por qué molestarte por tratar de conocer más a Setsuna" La señora Kaioh se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones.

"Les agradeceré si nos dejan platicar a solas, hay ciertas cosas que a las jóvenes nos son incomodas de platicar con los padres en frente" Michiru intentó no sonar demasiado brusca con sus padres, pero parecía que el mensaje era demasiado claro.

"Está bien Michiru, te dejaremos a solas, aunque no veo el motivo para ocultarnos tus cosas, después de todo somos tus padres y merecemos un voto de confianza o no?" Contestó la señora Kaioh mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo.

"Ya deja en paz a nuestra hija, terminará por creer que solo la queremos sobreproteger" El señor Kaioh caminó junto con su esposa saliendo de la sala para ir al jardín mientras lo restauraban.

"Parece que mis padres son toda una calamidad, espero que no te hayan molestado mucho" Dijo Michiru mientras se servía un poco de café.

"No me molestan, parecen personas muy agradables y educadas" Setsuna sonrió.

"A veces resultan ser un tanto molestos" Contestó Michiru.

"Supongo que esa es la labor de todos los padres, no es cierto?" Ambas rieron después de este comentario.

Michiru comenzaba a sentirse mas en confianza, pero aun no con la suficiente para hablar de su visión…

"Bien Michiru, estoy aquí porque como te habían comentado soy la maestra del pueblo, me interesa saber si tu pudieras ir a visitar a mis alumnos algún día, será agradable, son niños educados, así que no tendrás ningún problema de comportamiento" Setsuna bebió un poco de café.

"Me parece bien, nunca he asistido como invitada a una aula de clases, normalmente asistía como alumna regular" Michiru movía la cuchara dentro de la taza de café.

"Los niños se interesan mucho por la gente que vive en la supuesta 'Mansión de los fantasmas' por lo menos así le dicen a este lugar, espero que no te moleste"

"Pero porque le llaman 'Mansión de los fantasmas', acaso hay alguna leyenda al respecto?" Preguntó Michiru con cierta intriga.

"De cierta manera las hay…verás Michiru, hay mitos urbanos que surgen a partir de que una casa queda deshabitada en un lugar como este pueblo, pero en realidad la historia de esta mansión como tal no existe, son solo suposiciones y supersticiones sin fundamento" Una vez mas bebió un poco mas de café.

"Que clase de supersticiones?"

"Bueno, dicen que todas las noches se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de la casa aun estando deshabitada, podría decirte que incluso yo, llegué a escucharlos, aunque en mi mente siempre me hice a la idea de que solo era sugestión mia, aunque en el fondo no lo fuera….es extraño, pero te diré con conocimiento que este lugar nunca fue ocupado por lo menos en no desde que tengo memoria y yo he nacido y me he criado en este lugar" Setsuna miró fijamente a Michiru.

"Pero tu sabes quienes son los dueños? Es decir, tengo entendido que mi padre compró esta propiedad ya que se encontraba deshabitada y el país tomó posesión de ella, pero según leí los propietarios aun viven y sin embargo nunca reclamaron sus derechos sobre ella"

"Es una situación un tanto extraña, pero si, en efecto los dueños de la propiedad viven, aunque ahora mismo se encuentran radicando en Alemania, nunca demostraron interés por reclamar esta vieja mansión, es decir, son empresarios, tienen demasiadas propiedades y dinero como para reclamar una casa como esta, que se encuentra ubicada en medio de la nada" Respondió Setsuna.

"Cual es el apellido de los legítimos propietarios de este sitio?" Michiru sentía que sino preguntaba eso, moriría, ya que del apellido dependía saber si su locura era producto de su imaginación o es que en realidad había ocurrido un fenómeno extraño que causaba la aparición de uno de los antepasados de aquella adinerada familia

"Los propietarios son la familia Tenoh. Es una de las familias mas antiguas de esta región, pero la abandonaron después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, parece que murió alguien de ellos y la familia no resistió el dolor de la perdida, por lo que decidieron irse dejando todo aquí, aunque siempre hubo quienes entraban a limpiar, nunca hubo nadie que la volviera a habitar, hasta que llegaron ustedes." Setsuna intentaba refrescar sus recuerdos.

"Cielos…Tenoh…es…imposible" Murmuró Michiru mientras palidecía, mientras un trasudor helado recorría su espalda provocando que se le enchinara la piel.

"Sucede algo Michiru? … Estas bien?" Setsuna se puso de pie.

"Ehhh…yo…ssi…si estoy bien, es solo que…"Michiru permanecía totalmente sorprendida mirando hacia la nada.

"Michiru, que sucede?" Setsuna tomó de los hombros a Michiru logrando que esta reaccionara.

"Setsuna, debo contarte algo…n…no sé como lo vayas a tomar, pero…siento que alguien debe saberlo…" Michiru intentaba tomar un poco de aire.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias, será cierto aquello que Setsuna le había comentado? Si es verdad, quien es la persona que murió, porque precisamente a ella debía tocarle presenciar ese tipo de apariciones? Como explicarle a Setsuna lo que ocurría en su casa y mas precisamente en su habitación?


	4. LA GUERRA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Estoy de vuelta, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que va tomando rumbos interesantes y que seguirá dando sorpresas conforme vaya avanzando.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles por no dejar de leerme a pesar de mi tardanza en publicar las continuaciones ya que ese es mi incentivo para seguir mejorando en mi redacción, ortografía e imaginación.**_

_**Les dejo por ahora, no sin antes pedirles que me dejen sus comentarios, ya que son importantes para mi.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**La guerra de los sentimientos**_

Con las manos temblorosas intentó recuperar el aliento y pensar un poco en las palabras que iba a decirle a Setsuna…

"No sé ni cómo empezar…" La respiración de Michiru era agitada.

"Tan malo es lo que me tienes que contar?" Preguntó Setsuna con mucha curiosidad.

"No es malo, bueno, digamos que es un tanto difícil de contar o quizás un poco incómodo de escuchar" Michiru se sonrojó.

"Puedes contarme lo que desees, considérame como una persona de entera confianza" Setsuna se acercó a Michiru.

"Debes prometerme que nadie más sabrá lo que estoy a punto de contarte" Michiru aun sentía cierto recelo en contarle su encuentro con la antigua dueña de la mansión.

"No tienes que pedirlo Michiru, puedes contar con mi discreción" Setsuna se fue a sentar al sillón.

"(Suspiró) Que pensarías si te dijera que yo conozco a la persona que habitaba esta casa?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Bueno pensaré que es normal dado que vives en la que era su casa, es decir, puedes encontrar cosas, cartas, libros e indicios de la persona que habitó en esta casa" Setsuna bebió un poco de café.

"Y si te dijera que he platicado con ella?" Michiru estaba probando a Setsuna con pequeñas preguntas.

"Bromeas, verdad?" Contestó Setsuna.

"No Setsuna…no lo es, esa es la verdad que tengo que contar y solo busco a una persona que esté dispuesta a escucharme y a creer que lo que digo es verdad" Michiru no se andaba con juegos.

"Pero…como podrías probarlo?" Setsuna le daba oportunidad a Michiru de probar que en verdad no estaba loca.

"Conozco datos exactos que nadie más sabe, datos que incluso la familia podría desconocer y que solo la dueña legitima de la casa me pudo haber revelado" Michiru se sentía nerviosa y su voz temblaba.

"Cómo cuáles?" Preguntó Setsuna.

"Como el momento en que fue construida esta casa, a que se dedicaban los padres de la dueña en ese entonces, incluso podría decirte el nombre de la dueña legitima de esta mansión" Confesó Michiru.

"Te escucho" Dijo Setsuna con cierta incredulidad.

"Bueno, en principio de cuentas, la dueña se llamaba Haruka Tenoh, ella era hija de unos fabricantes de municiones de Japón, con motivo de la Primer Guerra Mundial la familia se hizo muy adinerada ya que el ejército les compraba toda su producción y se convirtieron en fabricantes de municiones y armamento para el ejército de ese entonces, las cosas no podían estar mejor para esa familia ya que no solo triunfaron en los negocios, sino que también su hija y heredera logró entrar al ejército y consiguió obtener uno de los rangos más altos otorgados a una mujer por el ejército japonés de ese entonces, por lo que sus padres decidieron obsequiarle unas cuantas hectáreas en un pueblo que apenas iba creciendo y que en ese entonces estaba casi deshabitado, es decir, este lugar. Así Haruka decidió hacerse de su propio espacio para poder disfrutar de su tiempo durante los períodos libres que el ejército le permitía, ella dedico su tiempo a construir este lugar y…" Michiru fue interrumpida.

"Espera Michiru, estas completamente segura de lo que me estás diciendo? Como te enteraste de todo eso?" Setsuna no soporto más la curiosidad.

"Esa es la parte difícil de todo esto…si yo te dijera como lo supe, quizás pensarás que estoy loca o que estoy bromeando, pero con seguridad te diré que todo es absolutamente real, sé que ya me hablaste de eso, pero…" Michiru se sentía confundida.

"Michiru, dime de una vez como supiste todo eso" Setsuna estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de datos que Michiru le había revelado.

Como decirle a una extraña esa locura entre la realidad y la fantasía? Como estructurar cada palabra de manera que no sonara a locura o alucinación?

"No sé…no sé cómo decírtelo…" Michiru se sentó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

"Vamos Michiru, puedes confiar en mi"

"(suspiró) De acuerdo, te diré como lo supe…Haruka se apareció en mi espejo" La bella violinista se ruborizó por la vergüenza de que Setsuna pensara que estaba loca.

"Que?" Setsuna pensó que había escuchado mal.

"Acompáñame a mi habitación…" Michiru tomó la mano de Setsuna y corrió junto a ella a su habitación donde se encontraban sus obras de arte.

"Mira…esta pintura la hice cuando llegamos a esta casas, estaba inexplicablemente inspirada, tanto que tan pronto como empecé esta pintura la termine, acabe demasiado exhausta ese día y decidí irme a la cama enseguida" Michiru recordó a la perfección cada pincelada mientras la contemplaba acompañada de Setsuna.

"Es…absolutamente hermosa…Michiru, tienes un talento impresionante" Setsuna sentía una serie de emociones al ver aquel cuadro con aires de antiguo.

"Por la noche puedo jurarte por lo más sagrado que escuche un elogio a mi trabajo y no provenía de ninguno de mis padres, era una voz totalmente nueva para mi" Michiru intentaba conectar los hechos de tal manera que sonara tan convincente como en realidad eran las cosas que sucedían.

"Pero Michiru, por el cansancio pudo haber sido cualquier alucinación, incluso tu subconsciente que trajo a tus recuerdos la voz de alguno de tus críticos, no lo crees?" Setsuna aún permanecía escéptica.

"Aún no he terminado de contarte. Al día siguiente apareció en mi espejo una chica con aspecto de militar, llevaba un uniforme y se presentó a mi como Haruka Tenoh…verás, es como si mi reflejo se hubiese perdido y a cambio apareciera el de ella frente a mi" Michiru estaba segura de que no estaba loca.

"Michiru, no puedes pretender que crea que pueden haber interconexiones entre el pasado y el presente o creer que pueden existir mundos paralelos al nuestro, no puedo entender que digas semejantes cosas sabiendo que eres una chica que no desconoce de ciencia, ni carece estudios" Dijo Setsuna escéptica.

"Sabía que no me creerías…sabes? Esa fue exactamente la reacción que creí que tendrías y me sirve para demostrar que no puedo confiarle a nadie más este secreto que me quemaba por dentro, pero que ahora solo me dedicaré a reservarlo solo para mi" Michiru se puso de pie.

"No te enojes Michiru, intento creerte, pero…cielos, deberías escuchar cómo suena todo lo que me estás diciendo, eres una chica fina, refinada y a más de eso, eres una artista fabulosa, creo que lo que necesitas es descanso, aprovecha este tiempo que te brindaste en tu carrera para hacerlo, mi visita no ha sido de utilidad puesto que parece que en verdad estás convencida de lo que estás diciendo" Setsuna sonaba preocupada por Michiru y temía fuera lo suficientemente convincente como para seguirle la locura.

"Está bien Setsuna, no pretendía que me creyeras, con haberme escuchado me basta, gracias por haber venido a visitarme, después iré a ver a tus estudiantes al colegio" Michiru se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda mientras miraba hacia el espejo.

"Bien Michiru, te estaremos esperando…por favor cuídate si?" Setsuna volvió a mirar la hermosa pintura de la violinista.

Una tibia lagrima resbaló por el rostro de Michiru, quizás eran demasiadas emociones encontradas, la desesperación por no saber de Haruka y pensar que quizás ya estuviera muerta, la impotencia de saber que nadie pudiera comprenderla y aquel sentimiento desconocido que estaba experimentando, producto de aquel reflejo en el espejo.

"Por favor aparece de nuevo…hazme saber que no haz muerto, por favor" Michiru estaba afligida.

Aquel reflejo no apareció ni ese ni en los posteriores tres días y la bella violinista comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de la muerte de Haruka, la bella violinista se paraba todos los días frente al espejo a la misma hora como si esperara a alguien demasiado importante para ella…será que en tan poco tiempo Haruka ya era alguien demasiado importante para Michiru?

No fue sino hasta el cuarto día mientras la violinista limpiaba unos pinceles que algo extraño sucedió…

Un extraño viento sopló por la ventana provocando que sus bellos del brazo se erizaran produciendo en la bella violinista una especie de escalofrío, un extraño impulso la obligó a voltear hacia el espejo…

"Eres tú!" Michiru corrió hacia el espejo casi llorando de felicidad. Haruka se encontraba reflejada en el espejo.

"Lamento haberla preocupado tanto tiempo, he estado en las milicias alistando a los hombres y enfermeras que irán al frente, además de las pruebas de armamento que se irán con ellos" Haruka se quitó el sombrero y puso su mano en el espejo, como si se tratara de un muro que por siempre las separaría.

"Estaba muy preocupada por ti, no quisiera que te pasara algo…te he extrañado demasiado" Michiru puso su mano en el espejo sobre la mano de Haruka.

"Yo también la he extrañado, usted se ha convertido en mi pensamiento permanente, no hay momento que pueda quitar su imagen de mi cabeza, no sé qué está pasándome" Haruka sonaba nerviosa.

"Tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, no sé cómo actuar ahora frente a los demás por miedo a que piensen que he perdido la cabeza, lo único que he deseado es volver a verte y no hay día que no te espere frente a este espejo" Michiru seguía feliz de saber que Haruka estaba bien.

"No quisiera preocuparla más, por ello estaré presente para usted mientras llegan noticias del frente de batalla, pero una vez que llegue el telegrama sabré si debo irme o me quedo en casa a festejar la victoria de nuestro país" Haruka sonaba convincente aunque su mirada denotaba cierta preocupación.

"Prométeme que no harás nada que ponga en peligro tu vida" Dijo en tono dulce.

"Bella dama, es imposible cumplir esa promesa…tengo un compromiso con mi país, con mi familia y con usted, le ofreceré a cambio un país de paz, de cambios y novedades para que lo pueda disfrutar sin lágrimas de guerra" Haruka sonaba demasiado valiente, no le temía a la muerte.

"Entonces no dejes de aparecer en mi espejo"

"Apareceré mientras me sea posible hacerlo, esa es una promesa…"

Haruka y Michiru siguieron platicando día tras día, el amor se fue haciendo más evidente entre ellas, entre menciones e insinuaciones poco a poco el corazón fue decidiendo por ambas, era involuntario, tan delicioso como una probadita de cielo.

"No puedo creer que en verdad pensara que estaba muerta, le diré que no sería capaz de dejarla sin despedirme antes, lo consideraría impropio" Dijo Haruka.

"Para mí ha sido una enorme inspiración conocerte, la verdad me tú me has ayudado bastante con mi trabajo, antes carecía de toda inspiración, y ahora…" La mirada de Michiru se conectó con la de Haruka.

"…Ahora acierta cada disparo con toda precisión" Haruka puso su mano en el espejo.

"Jaja no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero en esencia es verdad" Michiru puso su mano sobre la de Haruka.

"He comenzado a pensar que este espejo es un muro que nos impide acercarnos y que me impide conocer todas esas maravillas que me ha contado, quisiera pasar más tiempo con usted del que me es posible ahora, aunque no quisiera sonar posesiva" Haruka desvió su mirada.

"En absoluto, en realidad es lo mismo que pienso yo, quisiera sentirte más cerca, poder disfrutar contigo una taza de café o quizás mostrarte como es el mundo en este tiempo, hay tanto por mostrarte que…" Michiru se emocionó al imaginar todo lo que podría compartir al lado de Haruka.

"Quizás no alcanzaría una vida para aprenderlo todo…" Haruka completó la frase de Michiru.

"No me importaría llevarme más de una vida mostrándote todas las maravillas de este mundo…" Michiru sabía insinuársele a Haruka, aunque nunca fue buena en eso, con Haruka todo eso se le hacía por demás natural.

"A mí tampoco me importaría llevarme más de una vida conociendo todos los avances que surgirán en el futuro al lado de tan bella guía" Haruka se acercó más al espejo.

"Tu labor en el ejército es muy noble, creo que eres una persona que merece más de lo que tiene, y eso me lleva a preguntarte porque elegiste unirte al ejército como una forma de hacer algo en tu vida?" Preguntó la bella violinista.

"Es una pregunta un tanto complicada de responder…(suspiró) pero creo que fue por demostrarme a mí, a mi familia y al mismo ejercito mi propia fuerza, como ya te lo había comentado antes, logré completar el entrenamiento básico de mujeres en la milicia y alcance altos grados dentro de ese regimiento, poco después las mujeres fueron adiestradas como enfermeras y mi alto mando me dio un lugar como una de las primeras mujeres en la armada, además logré que la empresa de mi padre surtiera a toda la armada terrestre en el país, fue uno de mis más grandes logros, mis superiores me ven como a una igual y mis hombres me respetan porque conocen toda mi trayectoria y todo lo que he sufrido por llegar hasta donde estoy, eso me mantiene dentro del ejército, me recuerda cada día que debo luchar por el honor que llevo en este uniforme, no temo morir en acción si sé que di lo mejor en el campo de batalla para tener un futuro del que puedan disfrutar las futuras generaciones, esa es la razón que me une al ejército" Haruka miraba fijamente a Michiru.

"No quisiera que murieras en batalla… pero respeto tus sentimientos respecto a tu amor por el ejército, es el mismo que yo profeso por mis pinturas y la música, el arte es una de las cosas más importantes para mí, yo no sé qué haría si no pudiera volver a pintar o tocar el violín" Michiru imagino que si eso sucediera, tal vez en verdad se volvaria loca.

"Las dos amamos con la misma intensidad nuestros ideales, imagino que así seremos con la persona que nos robe el corazón, quizás…" Haruka hizo una pausa.

"Quizás…" Michiru esperaba alguna confesión o lo que se le pareciera.

"Ehh…no, no es nada" Haruka sonaba un tanto nerviosa.

"Nunca he pensado en el amor, jamás lo contemplé en mi vida e incluso te confesaré que imaginaba al amor como un sentimiento innecesario" Sin embargo, Michiru ahora tenía un enfoque completamente diferente del amor, algo que consideraba nuevo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

"En mi caso, es difícil enamorarse cuando se sabe que puedes morir de un día para el otro en un enfrentamiento con el enemigo" La explicación de Haruka fue más concreta, pero al igual que Michiru, Haruka experimentaba un cambio en sus ideales respecto a este confuso sentimiento.

"Le confieso que en alguna ocasión llegué a pensar que el amor sería solo un mito, pero…" Michiru fue interrumpida.

"Todas esas ideas cambiaron abruptamente de un momento a otro" Pareciera que ambas estaban interconectadas en sus ideales.

Sin embargo, cada una tenía sus propias razones para no expresar directamente lo que sentían, por un lado la confesión era prematura dado el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, y por otro lado, cada una estaba consciente de que si se decidían por aceptar ese amor, simplemente terminaría siendo un imposible que terminaría por lastimarlas a ambas. Todo era tan frágil como el cristal, quizás aquel reflejo en el espejo podría no volver a ocurrir, aunque después de la promesa que Haruka le hizo a Michiru el hecho de que el reflejo dejara de aparecer, era un caso remotamente posible.

Despidiéndose esa noche de Haruka, Michiru miró su reflejo después de que el de la rubia desapareciera…

"Nunca imagine que diría esto, pero…me estoy enamorando y…ahora no sé cómo manejarlo" Michiru se preocupó mientras se miraba a los ojos.

Siempre teniendo el control de las circunstancias que le ocurrían, Michiru por primera vez se vio en una disyuntiva, para ella confesarle sus sentimientos a un espejo, era casi tan absurdo como imaginar que una chica se le apareciera en el espejo. Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier cosa tenía sentido ahora que sabía que no había perdido la cabeza.

Los días posteriores siguieron esas citas clandestinas en la habitación de la bella violinista, aquel sentimiento desconocido ya era algo que disfrutaba experimentar, aunque la idea de permanecer junto a Haruka y a la vez separada de ella por el frio muro que representaba el espejo, significaba hasta cierto punto una decepción pero saber que tenía la opción de seguirla viendo y tratando era una razón para que cada día valiera la pena.

"…Bueno esos aviones ahora forman parte de los museos, los aviones del ejército de ahora te quitarían el aliento" Michiru le contaba a Haruka las novedades que han ido surgiendo con el paso de los años, aunque no con tanto detalle.

"Que fascinante será el mundo en el futuro, quisiera tener la oportunidad de vivirlo aunque fuera solo un día" Haruka sonaba emocionada.

"A mí también me gustaría mucho que vivieras en mi mundo aunque fuera solo un día"

Las miradas de ambas se conectaron de tal manera que el silencio reinó, poco a poco cada una se fue acercando a ese frio muro que las separaba y que sin embargo ahora las mantenía juntas, aquel portal del tiempo ahora les demostraba que aquel sentimiento tan extraño tenía tanta fuerza que podría superar las crueles barreras del tiempo…

"Señorita…yo…no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo, necesito que sepa algo…algo que es demasiado importante para mí y que tiene que ver con usted…" Haruka sonaba demasiado seria, tanto que aquella frase hizo que Michiru sintiera cierto temor.

Será que ahora cuando comenzaba a tener más claras las cosas Haruka debía irse a la guerra? Era cierto que ese horrible temor de saber que no volvería a verla jamás se hacía realidad? Como actuar al respecto? El momento de hacerle frente a su propia guerra de sentimientos había llegado y ahora era momento de escuchar…


	5. EL BOSQUEJO

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!**_

_**De nuevo estoy aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que está a punto de dar un giro inesperado. Espero que sea de su agrado, está hecho con una nueva inspiración a la que le dedico este capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

**El bosquejo**

El corazón se le salía del pecho, esa mezcla entre temor de saber que probablemente le diría que se iba para ya no regresar o la posibilidad de una confesión que deseaba y veía por ahora solo en sueños o en su imaginación…

"Te escucho Haruka" Michiru puso una mano sobre otra apretándolas con fuerza, intentando contener aquella revolución de emociones.

"Señorita usted es la culpable de ocupar mis pensamientos días, noches enteras, usted hace que mi ritmo de vida se altere por completo, y cada noche que nos despedimos me atormenta la misma pregunta una y otra vez" Dijo Haruka seriamente, provocando el sonrojo de Michiru.

"No sé qué decir Haruka…a que pregunta te refieres?" El corazón de la violinista latía con demasiada velocidad.

"Me pregunto si a usted le ocurre lo mismo, quisiera saber, si ambas compartimos esa misma desesperación de ver las horas pasar una tras otra, ese pensamiento de que existe complot entre el tiempo y el destino que provoca no podernos ver por días" Haruka sonaba un tanto preocupada y ansiosa.

"Haruka…" Michiru sentía que su corazón latía velozmente, aquel deseo de que Haruka sintiera la misma desesperación que ella, se había vuelto realidad.

"Señorita dígame que ocurre entre nosotras, dígame que este sentimiento impropio también lo comparte conmigo" Haruka puso sus manos en el espejo y se acercó más.

"No es impropio el sentimiento, es solo una expresión del corazón, el amor nunca será objeto de prejuicios Haruka" Michiru empató su mano con la de Haruka sobre el espejo.

"Imagino que en su tiempo, no es lo mismo que el presente para mí, es decir, si en el ejército se enteraran de esto que siento, me harían corte marcial y me condenarían a la pena capital" Haruka se sentía avergonzada por los prejuicios que estaban de moda en su 'ahora'.

"El amor siempre será juzgado, no importa el tiempo y espacio, pero siempre he pensado que nadie debe enamorarse para complacer a los demás" Michiru desvió su mirada.

"Como sabe usted que esto que sentimos es amor?" Preguntó Haruka un tanto curiosa.

"Con sinceridad, el amor nunca formó parte de mis planes en la vida, siempre imagine que si ese sentimiento remotamente llegara a asomarse por mi corazón, simplemente lo sabría, ahora imagino que es algo que no se puede predecir con exactitud" Michiru se puso a pensar detenidamente cuando fue el momento exacto en que Haruka provocó que experimentara ese sentimiento.

"Creo que me ha ocurrido lo mismo señorita no sé exactamente como describirlo, es como todos los sentimientos positivos en uno solo, como una bomba de sensaciones y ansiedades, esto me ha golpeado como la bala de un cañón y no sé si sea bueno" Haruka parecía confundida.

"Porque no sería algo bueno? Crees entonces que ese sentimiento es malo?" Preguntó Michiru.

"En absoluto, pero también pienso en las consecuencias, de seguir sintiendo esto, como podría resistir no abrazarla o besarla? …si me fuera al frente de batalla, usted se quedaría sola, ya no podríamos volver a vernos" Haruka se volteó para ocultar su mirada atormentada.

"Tampoco sé si esto resultaría Haruka, pero no quisiera quedarme con la incertidumbre de saber si las cosas hubiesen funcionado entre nosotras" Michiru sonaba sugerente.

"Entonces que propone usted?" Haruka sonaba nerviosa mientras apretaba fuertemente su sombrero.

"Primero, que dejes de hablarme de 'usted', quiero sentir la seguridad de que podré hablarte abiertamente de mis sentimientos, así como saber los tuyos sin temores de ninguna especie, quiero hablarte sin miedo y sacar esto que me está apretando el pecho…Haruka…estoy enamorada de ti" Michiru se sonrojó mirando a la rubia.

"Michiru…" Haruka soltó su sombrero.

"Haruka, dime que sientes…dímelo" Michiru puso su mano en el espejo.

"Michiru, yo me enamoré de usted desde la primera vez que la vi pintando en esta habitación, de usted me ha enamorado su pasión, su belleza…simplemente usted, su esencia me cautivó sin siquiera escuchar su voz" Haruka puso su mano sobre la de Michiru.

"No me importa como deberemos actuar, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de expresar estos sentimientos, sé que de tu parte la confianza llegará sin que nos demos cuenta, no te presionaré al respecto" Michiru entendía que el hecho de que se refiriera hacia ella con tanta solemnidad se debía a que en esos tiempos pocas personas se hablaban de 'tu' y menos en el ejército.

"No le importa el hecho de que estemos separadas por este frio muro que es el espejo?" Le preguntó Haruka.

"Acaso a ti te importa?" Michiru quitó su mano del espejo.

"En absoluto hermosa sirena, usted será de ahora en adelante mi motivo de luchar, la mayor razón para dejarle una mansión hermosa donde usted vivirá en el futuro, usted ahora será mi mayor secreto y mi mayor tesoro" Haruka sonrió y volvió a poner su mano sobre el espejo.

"Tú también lo serás Haruka, mi mayor secreto y mi mayor tesoro" Michiru se recargó suavemente en el espejo a la altura de los brazos de Haruka como si se tratara de un abrazo.

Michiru sentía que de cierta manera, un enorme peso se había quitado de su ser, era una carga saber que existía ese sentimiento en su corazón y no poder expresarlo libremente como ella lo deseaba.

Pasaron los días, más bien, las noches una tras otra platicando, conociéndose hablándose de amor, y besando ese muro helado labio a labio. Esa obsesión de verse por las noches hacia que ambas cumplieran más eficientemente con sus obligaciones. Michiru pintó ocho hermosos cuadros en esos pocos días, logró interpretar tantas canciones hermosas como existían en sus partituras. Cada nota perfecta como las pinceladas en los lienzos de tela, todo obra del amor.

"Me cautivan sus punturas, es como si capturara una parte de mi esencia en cada una de ellas" Haruka miraba a Michiru pintar a la luz de las velas.

"Te gustan? En realidad siempre las hago imaginándote en estos escenarios" Michiru pincelaba algunos rasgos en el lienzo.

"Me encantaría compartir esos escenarios tan bellos con usted" Haruka jaló una silla hacia el espejo para poder seguir mirándola cómodamente.

Michiru recordó de pronto aquel dibujo que guardaba con la imagen de Haruka…

"Sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi, tu imagen ha sido para mi una enorme inspiración, nunca había conocido a una persona como tú y decidí inmortalizarte aún más de lo que ya lo he hecho en mi memoria" Michiru limpió rápidamente su pincel y corrió a buscar su bosquejo.

"Vaya, no sé qué decir…" Antes de dejar que dijera nada mas, Michiru la interrumpió.

"No digas nada, solo mira esto" Michiru desenrolló el bosquejo dejando a la vista un dibujo de Haruka en uniforme sosteniendo su sombrero de militar bajo el brazo.

Era impresionante el detalle que lograba transmitir en aquel bosquejo hecho a simple carboncillo, pero que con ese toque que solo Michiru podía transmitir a través de sus trazos y sentimientos expresados en cada línea…como si hubiese un TE AMO en cada cabello dibujado y mil caricias en cada facción del rostro de la hermosa militar rubia.

Ahora si las palabras salían sobrando, ese arte…ese único arte; aquellos trazos tan simples y a la vez tan llenos de sentimientos, deseos, anhelos como el que experimentó al desear que en ese momento pudiese verla tan real como la imaginaba.

Haruka se quedó muda, sentía que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, es decir, nadie más había hecho por ella algo como lo que Michiru hizo, su inmortalización o bien su prolongación de vida incluso después de cien años a partir de su "ahora"…

"Michiru…" Haruka sintió que una tibia lagrima salió de su rostro mojando su mejilla a su paso.

"Haruka…asi permaneces siempre en mi mente, como una mujer valiente, honorable, a la cual tengo la dicha de ver todas las noches" Michiru enrolló cuidadosamente su bosquejo.

"Desde ahora cada dia que pase sin ti será una agonía…quisiera romper este muro para poder llegar a ti y sentirte por lo menos una vez" Haruka deseaba mas que antes poder llegar hasta la hermosa violinista.

"Haruka, acabas de hablarme sin llamarme 'usted'…" Michiru se sorprendió por que por fin Haruka habia llegado a tener mas confianza con ella.

"Asi será de ahora en adelante Michiru, tu serás ahora mas que antes mi motivo para luchar…o morir si es necesario, quiero que vivas, compongas música, quiero que existas para que algun dia podamos encontrarnos" Haruka puso su mano en el espejo a la altura del rostro de Michiru.

Michiru sintió que mil mariposas circulaban por todo su cuerpo y corazón, ese delicioso trasudor que recorria su espalda…

Esa noche platicaron hasta entradas horas de la madrugada, de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, habia tanto por saber la una de la otra y tanto por contar que las horas pasaban sin compasión de esas dos enamoradas.

Michiru durmió unas cuantas horas placida y tranquilamente, olvidaba que al dia siguiente tenia en mente ir a la escuela de Setsuna para conocer a sus alumnos, en fin…después llegaría el momento de recordarlo, ahora vivía su idilio, vivía con pasión su propio sentimiento, ese al que tanto criticaba y de alguna manera mitificó como algo que solo las personas sin intelecto pudieran sentir, hoy por hoy era tan real como la frazada que la cubría tan real como la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas y tan real como la Haruka que veía todos los días en el espejo.

Amaneció y ese sueño seguía latente, esa ansiedad de verla, la ilusión de que llegara la noche, pero sus obligaciones seguían latentes, asi que no podía olvidar nada de lo que se habia prometido a si misma, se arregló tan femenina y bella como siempre y bajó los escalones para saludar a sus padres y tomar su desayuno con ellos.

"Hija, creo que te has comprometido demasiado en crear nuevas pinturas para la exhibición que pensamos ofrecer cuando regresemos a Tokio" Dijo el padre de Michiru mientras doblaba su periódico.

"Si decidimos venir a este lugar es para que descanses Michiru, anoche pase por tu habitación y la luz aun estaba encendida, creo que deberías tomarte un poco de tiempo para que puedas dormir" La señora Kaioh estaba preocupada por su hija.

Michiru sabia que su familia jamás le creería si les confesara la razón de su nueva inspiración, quizás hasta la obligarían a regresar a Tokio para olvidarse de aquel 'absurdo' producto de su imaginación. Aun sin terminar su desayuno, Michiru se puso de pie…

"No se preocupen por mí, les aseguro que estoy mejor que nunca, iré a visitar la escuela del pueblo, Setsuna me pidió que fuera a conocerla, así que iré hoy, tardaré hasta la tarde en regresar, no me esperen a comer, nos veremos a la hora de la cena" Dijo Michiru despidiéndose de sus padres y saliendo de su casa un poco rápido.

Caminaba pensativa sosteniendo su violín en su estuche, con esa mirada perdida, mientras recordaba la profunda mirada de Haruka; su nuevo motivo para pintar, para tocar aquellas hermosas canciones, para reír…tantas y tantas cosas nuevas o quizás viejas y olvidadas o jamás experimentadas que ahora salían por sus poros como el delicioso aroma que despedia a su paso. Pensando en todo lo que le faltaba por hacer, Michiru se encontró con Setsuna…

"Michiru, que haces por aquí?" Preguntó Setsuna.

"Iba a visitar la escuela, es decir, quiero conocer a tus alumnos Setsuna" Michiru sonrió.

"Vaya! Esa es una sorpresa…a mis alumnos les dará gusto conocerte" Setsuna caminó a un lado de Michiru.

Charlaban de todo un poco, Michiru le explicaba sus vivencias en Tokio, su éxito como concertista de violín y como artista plástica, todos los viajes que ha hecho en compañía de su madre y en ocasiones de su padre, las personas que ha conocido y recapitulando su niñez como niña prodigio y de abolengo. Sestuna por su parte, le contaba como creció y se crió en ese pueblo, el destino de sus padres, quienes murieron cuando ella apenas era una niña, mientras fue criada en el orfanato del pueblo, se hizo una mujer segura, con convicciones de superación, y así estudió a las afueras del pueblo para convertirse en la maestra de la escuela…

"Sabes Sestuna? Creo que cada persona tiene su propia tragedia, cada uno tiene un dolor propio al cual llorarle. En mi caso, nunca conocí el amor, siempre me vi separada de los demás por ser diferente…una prodigio con dinero" Michiru bajó su mirada.

"Tienes razón Michiru, pero también tenemos nuestras propias dichas, mi caso es la felicidad que me provoca el cariño que mis alumnos sienten hacia mi, la gratitud de sus padres y a mas de eso, la satisfacción personal de lograr educar a los niños de este pueblo" Setsuna miraba el camino.

"A veces las satisfacciones son mas densas que las penas y es por eso que solemos ignorarlas" Michiru miró a lo lejos la pequeña escuela.

"Entonces debemos hacernos mas observadoras…no lo crees?" Rió Setsuna.

"Jajaja, cierto Setsuna…mira, llegamos" Michiru señaló el edificio.

Setsuna sonrió y ambas llegaron a la escuela, los niños se emocionaron mucho al verlas y sin ningún problema se metieron a su salón de clases. Esperando de pie saludaron a su maestra y a la invitada.

Michiru fue admirada por su belleza de inmediato, algunos niños y niñas se sonrojaron al mirarla mientras ella sonreía sosteniendo su violín frente a ella.

"Señorita Michiru, queremos aprender a pintar como usted" Dijo uno de los niños casi hipnotizado.

"No, mejor queremos escucharla tocar el violín…" Respondió violentamente una niña acercándose a Michiru.

Se hicieron algunas riñas respecto a que debía hacer Michiru primero, Setsuna y Michiru acordaron que primero les daría una clase rápida de pintura y mientras ellos pintaban ella les tocaría algunas piezas de música clásica en su violín. Equilibró un limón con su violín mientras interpretaba una pieza de música clásica ante la mirada asombrada de los pequeños. Todos se olvidaron de preguntar acerca de los rumores extraños y leyendas acerca de la mansión donde vivía la bella joven.

Ese día fue divertido para Michiru, dejó atrás la rutina y complementó su felicidad con ese día tan diferente, lleno de risas y gratos momentos. La hermosa violinista llegó rozagante a la antigua mansión saludando afectuosamente a sus padres y quedándose a platicar con ellos…

"Lamento si soné grosera con ustedes el dia de hoy, solo que…me han sucedido cosas que son un tanto complicadas de explicar" Michiru hizo una reverencia a sus padres.

"No te preocupes hija, sabemos los sentimientos que experimentas, una artista siempre tiene los sentimientos más susceptibles que cualquier otra persona" Dijo el señor Kaioh.

"Michiru, creo que debemos regresar a Tokio, es decir, tienes suficientes cuadros para llenar una galería e interpretas con mucho sentimiento todas las piezas que antes te fallaban en el violín" La señora Kaioh le servía una taza de té a su hija.

"No madre, discúlpame, pero no me iré de aquí…no me pueden hacer eso ahora que he…" Michiru hizo una pausa ante la inminente confesión de que no podían alejarla de esa casa ahora que había conocido el amor y la ilusión.

"Ahora que Michiru?" Preguntó la señora insistentemente.


	6. UN TERRIBLE SUEÑO

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un capítulo más de esta historia que comienza a turbarse un poco jejeje.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia y espera, espero que el capítulo les agrade, ya que me encanta escribir para ustedes.**_

_**Espero que les guste y me manden sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**_

**Un terrible sueño**

Michiru sabía que se estaba equivocando, sería capaz de decirles que estaba enamorada de un reflejo en el espejo? Tenía que pensar rápido, darles una respuesta que la dejaran quedarse en ese lugar y que al mismo tiempo los dejara satisfechos, una respuesta lo suficientemente buena como…

"Ahora que he recuperado la inspiración…tengo mucho que pintar aun, muchas canciones que quiero tocar y sé que solo aquí podré hacerlo, no me quites eso madre, lleva las pinturas a la galería, o al museo, diles que llenaré una exposición completa, que decidan el nombre y que me den tiempo de hacer más cuadros, aun no puedo irme, vayan ustedes a Tokio y cuando vuelvan traigan más pinturas, lienzos, cuerdas para mi violín, en fin, todo lo necesario para que mi regreso a la ciudad sea tan espectacular como ustedes lo desean" Michiru no estaba interesada ya en la frivolidad, en los aplausos y la fama, ahora solo le interesaba solo esperar la noche para ver a Haruka.

"Cielos Michiru, jamás te había escuchado hablar así, no sé qué decir, me inquieta dejarte sola en esta vieja mansión" Respondió la madre de Michiru.

"Deja a la niña, si quiere pintar, dejémosla pintar, si quiere soledad, dejémosla en paz…regresaremos a Tokio en dos días y volveremos de allá en cuanto acabe unos negocios que dejé pendientes y tu arregles la exposición de la galería y le compres sus cosas a Michiru, no sé bien cuanto tiempo nos tome eso, pero ya que no hay teléfono en este lugar, mandaré cartas o telegramas a diario, la servidumbre se quedará contigo, de acuerdo?" Respondió el amoroso padre de Michiru.

"Ahh si padre! Eso me haría muy feliz, aprovecharé mi tiempo para llenar otra galería y poder presentar un concierto, estás de acuerdo madre?" (Michiru sabía que podía lograr eso y más ahora que ese sentimiento ya no era un misterio para ella)

"Mmmm, de acuerdo, pero en cuanto pueda regresaré a verte, no me gusta que estés sola Michiru" La señora Kaioh era demasiado sobreprotectora con su hija.

"Estaré bien madre, yo me dedicaré a crear y ustedes a dejarme hacerlo" Michiru sonrió y abrazó a sus padres.

"Qué manera tan diplomática de decirnos que nos quieres lejos" Respondió su madre un tanto ofendida.

"No digas eso madre, disfruto estar con ustedes pero…" Michiru fue interrumpida por su padre.

"No tortures a nuestra hija, nos iremos y ya, no se hable más del asunto" El padre de Michiru, se llevó a su esposa después de todo, ya era tarde y todos necesitaban descansar.

Michiru miró cono subían sus padres por la escalera…quizás en otro momento hubiera sentido remordimiento por la manera en que les pidió a sus padres su espacio, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente, otras cosas que requerían que sus padres no estuviesen ahí por el temor de que pensaran que estuviera loca. Miró a la nada reflexionando acerca de su repentina madurez, todo lo que había dejado atrás; su amargura, su soledad y esas cosas que alguna vez llegaron a inspirarla a pintar y lo que la impulsó al lugar donde se encontraba. Esos fantasmas que ahora formaban su pasado y que habían sido expulsados de sí misma por otro fantasma que se le reflejaba cada día en el espejo, su nuevo motivo de crear fantásticas obras de arte capaces de deleitar hasta al más exigente de los críticos, un nuevo motivo para interpretar esa música tan maravillosamente como solo ella lograba hacerlo, las pistas de los más ilustres compositores, que ahora se veían honrados con interpretaciones sublimes, llenas de sentimiento y respeto.

"Quiero verla ya…" Murmuró Michiru, regresando a la realidad y casi corriendo a su habitación.

No esperó a cambiarse de ropa, simplemente se sentó frente al espejo, esperando a su valiente soldado para contarle que se quedaría para hablarle sin miedos cada noche, hasta que sus padres regresaran. Pero Haruka no apareció ese día…

"Que le habrá pasado? …solo espero que esté bien" Michiru no quería atormentarse respecto a sus pensamientos, intentaba convencerse de que Haruka estaba a salvo.

Michiru se inquietó involuntariamente por la ausencia de Haruka, imaginaba que se había ido al frente de batalla sin despedirse de ella. Imaginaba a su inspiración en medio de una húmeda, sucia y sangrienta trinchera herida, cansada y anhelando estar en paz frente al espejo para poder verla aunque fuese una última vez en su vida y con esos pensamientos durmió soñando esa terrible pesadilla…

La bella violinista permanecía de pie entre los heridos, alambres de púas retorcidos, lodo mezclado con sangre y estallidos complementando tan escalofriante escenario…Michiru había viajado al pasado?

Ella se encontraba de pie en un escenario desolador, lleno del ensordecedor trueno producido por el armamento militar, estruendos de cañones y explosiones de granadas, infestaban el campo de batalla. Preocupada corría entre cadáveres intentando no llorar de la desesperación y pidiéndole a quien fuera que estuviese arriba, que entre ellos no estuviera Haruka, desesperada miraba a su alrededor esperando verla, pero todo era inútil, estaba enceguecida por una densa neblina que se iluminaba de vez en cuando por el fuego producido por los cañones y tanques de guerra. Su camino la llevó al frente de batalla donde altos mandos ordenaban los disparos y el avance de los tanques sobre el húmedo suelo, como si fuese un fantasma se metió entre esos hombres hasta que escuchó la voz de Haruka…

"Saldrán los tanques 4-D y 6-M…repito, los tanques 4-D y 6-M los quiero al frente del flanco derecho, cambio y fuera" Haruka corría hacia las tropas que saldrían al frente.

"No quiero que los hieran, en cuanto vean al primer herido se cantará retirada y los quiero en la trinchera sin hacerse los héroes…les daré cinco minutos para que regresen, sino haré partir a la segunda tropa para reforzarlos…" Haruka estaba preocupada guiando a los soldados a pelear, mientras Michiru únicamente miraba a la rubia en acción.

Como si fuese un fantasma, Michiru se quedaba de pié admirando la valentía y la firmeza con que Haruka se manejaba en el campo de batalla, ahora era cuando en verdad se sentía honrada y afortunada de haber conocido a una persona como ella, imaginaba los momentos que podía dedicarle luego de su ardua labor en el ejército. Así ocurrían los pensamientos de la bella artista en pleno campo de batalla…hasta que de pronto un destello iluminó el lugar. Una bomba había impactado cerca de la trinchera en donde se encontraban Haruka y su tropa, algunos soldados salieron volando, las piedras impactaban como proyectiles contra el suelo, tierra y pólvora levantaron una densa y espesa neblina que impedía que cualquiera pudiera ver un poco más allá de su nariz.

Su corazón se paralizó….la tropa entera se silenció, miraba hacia la nada esperando que esa horrible neblina se disipara pronto y correr a ver si Haruka estaba con vida. La desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de ella haciendo que se tirara al suelo y buscara con manos y pies la trinchera desde donde Haruka daba instrucciones…

"Teniente….mi teniente, por favor reaccione, despierte!" Decía uno de los soldados sosteniendo a Haruka con sus brazos en el suelo.

Haruka había sido herida por la bomba, un gran trozo de metal se le incrustó en el pecho y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, aunado a los raspones y heridas menos graves que había sufrido…era un hecho, Haruka iba a morir, ahora estaba agonizando…

"Ahhh…Sargento, envíe a las tropas al fuerte de defensa…no podemos…no podrán…hacer…n…nada…m…mi tiempo…se acabó y ahora usted está…a…cargo, dígale a mi familia…que todo lo que tengo…deben cuidarlo…mi mayor tesoro estará ahí" La valiente rubia cada vez perdía mas fuerzas.

Michiru por fin encontró el lugar y corrió hacia donde estaba Haruka…su mayor temor se hacía hecho realidad…

"Haruka!" Michiru corrió hacia Haruka acompañándola en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Sin poder ser vista por nadie más que por la propia Haruka, Michiru solo podía limitarse a ser lo que siempre ha sido para su valiente soldado, una compañía, una confidente y el amor de su vida…

"Mi tesoro…el…más valioso" Haruka volteó a mirar a Michiru.

"No hables Haruka, por favor…no te mueras!" Michiru lloró junto a Haruka.

"Yo…te…te amo…." Esas fueron sus últimas palabras desprendidas de su último aliento mientras la luz se escapaba de sus ojos.

Michiru quería abrazarla, pero era imposible, el Sargento intentaba entender con quien hablaba Haruka en sus últimos momentos de vida, ya que no había visto ni tampoco escuchado las palabras de la artista. La violinista estaba destrozada, porque pese a que sabía que era un sueño, era algo que bien podía ser una visión de lo que le esperaba a Haruka. Rápidamente se despertó sobresaltada y asustada.

"Haruka…ahhh, solo fue un sueño" (Michiru estaba agitada y aun sudaba)

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el espejo, ahora se preguntaba si su ausencia se debía a que en verdad estaban ocurriendo esos horribles actos que vio durante sus sueños. Había transcurrido el día sin problemas, sus padres preparaban sus cosas para regresar a Tokio, pero caída la tarde, su ansiedad porque la noche llegara y que ella pudiese constatar con sus propios ojos que Haruka estaba a salvo se había convertido en un deseo casi incontenible. Sin embargo el tiempo era cruel y así como se pasa rápidamente cuando se disfruta de un momento, también transcurría lentamente durante una horrible espera. Hasta que llegó Setsuna a visitarla, la puerta sonó y la sirvienta dejó pasar a la maestra del pueblo…

"Buenas tardes, busco a la señorita Michiru Kaioh" Setsuna llevaba su portafolios y una charola con galletas para compartir con Michiru.

"Hola Setsuna, que te trae por aquí ahora?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Quisiera platicar contigo…es importante" Setsuna caminó hacia ella.

"Vamos a la sala, ahí platicaremos más cómodamente" Setsuna le entregó las galletas a la sirvienta y ambas se fueron a la sala.

Michiru notaba a Setsuna un tanto nerviosa, juntaba sus manos y estrujaba sus dedos, la violinista sabía que lo que tenía que decirle era importante ya que si no lo fuera no hubiese estado actuando con tanta ansiedad.

"Que sucede Setsuna?" Preguntó Michiru mientras se acomodaba en el viejo sillón.

"Michiru…yo…te he mentido" Confesó temerosa Setsuna.

"Me has mentido?" Michiru no podía saber en que pudiera haberle mentido Setsuna.

"Te mentí cuando te hice creer que no te creía nada con respecto a las visiones que tenías en el espejo de tu habitación" Setsuna suspiró.

"Por qué harías eso Setsuna?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Porque a mí tampoco me creyó nadie cuando intenté confesarlo, es por eso que terminé creyéndome a mí misma que eran solo alucinaciones producidas por el cansancio de la escuela y los rumores que circulan en torno a esta casa" Setsuna miraba como la sirvienta servía el café y acomodaba las galletas en uno de los platos que había llevado.

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto….sabes que por un momento pensé que había perdido la cabeza?" Le reprochaba Michiru.

"Lo lamento Michiru, por eso vine a hablar contigo, yo ya había visto a Haruka en el espejo con anterioridad, solo que ella nunca se dio cuenta que yo la observaba" Setsuna recordaba que cuando regresó de la universidad, quería hacer de esa vieja casa un museo donde contara la historia de la familia y hazañas de la heroína.

"Alguna vez hablaron?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Nunca…yo la vi en ese espejo solamente dos veces, porque no me atreví a volver a entrar a esa habitación, quizás no quería que ella me viera" Setsuna sabía que algo había ocurrido en las barreras del tiempo que permitieron que Haruka pudiese ver al futuro y viceversa.

"Porque le temías?" Michiru recordó que nunca sintió ninguna especie de temor cuando la vio.

"Todos tememos a lo desconocido" Aseguró Setsuna.

Michiru tenía que saber tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una enorme incomodidad….su sueño, ese horrible sueño en el que veía a Haruka morir de una manera tan horrible y agonizante, la mantenía pensando en querer correr a su habitación para encontrarse con Haruka, pero al mismo tiempo, quería saber tantas cosas que solo Setsuna podía decirle con respecto a esa casa y su historia, que no sabía qué decisión tomar. Aunque su diplomacia y educación le impidieron agradecer la visita de Setsuna y pedirle amablemente que se fuera, por lo que decidió seguir haciendo preguntas, mientras estaba atenta a la trayectoria del sol.

"Cuando la viste por primera vez?" Michiru puso dos terrones de azúcar en su café.

"Cuando regresé de la universidad, decidí proponer al pueblo abrir la mansión para convertirla en un museo y que el pueblo pudiera abastecerse del dinero que necesita para mejorar, tenía amplias expectativas con respecto a este lugar, pensaba remodelarlo, restaurar los muebles y tapices, hacer un lugar digno de ser visitado…una tarde me quedé a solas enumerando los cuadros que se encontraban en el segundo piso, cada uno por habitación, según el artista, era una labor complicada ya que algunos cuadros no tenían firmas, sin embargo, había acabado todo el pasillo y las habitaciones, excepto una…" Setsuna la miró seriamente.

"Mi habitación" Respondió Michiru.

"Así es…ya caía la noche y me alumbraba con la luz de una vela, la electricidad aun no llegaba hasta acá y eran pocos quizás tres los cuadros que se encontraban en esa habitación, el único detalle era saber de qué artistas eran y anotarlos en mi lista" Setsuna bebió un poco de café.

"Continua…" Le pidió Michiru.

"Mientras anotaba el último cuadro sin descolgarlo, sentí que algo se movía detrás de mí…cualquiera se asustaría como me ocurrió a mí, solo que yo no grité solo me quedé sin aliento y en silencio, hasta que mi mente me ayudó a comprender que había alguien en el espejo…una chica que se movía en su habitación como si no estuviese nadie más presente, alistaba unas cuantas cosas y portaba un uniforme militar…yo corrí hacia una esquina evitando que me viera cuando se acercara al espejo" Setsuna se sentía extraña platicando eso, ya que la última vez que lo hizo, las personas pensaron que eran locuras.

"Y la segunda vez que la viste…" Preguntó Michiru

"La segunda vez que la vi, iba pasando por enfrente de la que ahora es tu habitación sentí una extraña presencia y al voltear la vi de nuevo deambulando por la habitación, de inmediato me fui de ahí y salí de la casa" Setsuna se rió suavemente, por su reacción.

"Y porque no continuó el proyecto del museo?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Cuando comenté lo que había visto, la gente del pueblo pensó que era una locura lo que les estaba diciendo y me quitaron el proyecto cerrando de nuevo la casa y convirtiéndola en una casa abandonada, hasta que el alcalde decidió venderla" Setsuna sabía que el alcalde hizo mal en venderla ya que la familia no había autorizado la venta de la mansión.

Hora tras hora transcurrieron durante la charla, hasta que el sol se ocultó y Setsuna se despidió de Michiru con su disculpa y con la consigna de que las cosas seguirían tan bien entre ellas como hasta ahora. Cerrando la puerta Michiru corrió hacia su habitación y esperar a Haruka frente al espejo. No pasó mucho antes de que Haruka apareciera frente al espejo…

"Haruka…te encuentras bien?" Michiru no podía esperar para decirle lo mucho que esperaba verla.

"Si Michiru solo que…" Haruka se encontraba desencajada, tenía una mirada perdida…era como si estuviese cayendo hacia un vacío.

"Que sucede?" Preguntó insistente la hermosa violinista.

Las manos de la artista comenzaron a sudar, un mal presentimiento comenzaba a invadirla como si una terrible tormenta se avecinara…


	7. EL TESORO MÁS PRECIADO

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!**_

_**Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza, pero tuve una crisis de inspiración, aunado a una tonelada de trabajo en la Universidad jeje sé que no es pretexto ya que he asumido un compromiso con ustedes al publicar esta historia y al ser ustedes mis queridísimos lectores los jueces de cada palabra. **_

_**Solo espero que su espera haya valido la pena con este capítulo que me sacó lágrimas, les confesaré que pocas veces lloro mientras escribo, pero esta vez es una de esas pocas y espero que con la lectura experimenten esos mismos sentimientos al igual que yo, ya que significará que hice bien mi trabajo.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura, espero sus comentarios ya que son mi fuente de inspiración.**_

_**El tesoro más preciado**_

Era un mal presentimiento, la extraña y odiosa corazonada de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir lo que provocó que la boca de Michiru se secara como un desierto en cuestión de segundos. Un nudo en la garganta le estrujaba las cuerdas bucales intentando no adelantarse a sus presentimientos.

"Michiru…me han mandado un telegrama esta mañana a las barracas…hay problemas en el frente de batalla y…" Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"No Haruka…por favor no te vayas" Michiru sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus bellos ojos azules.

"Debo ir Michiru…tengo que apoyar a mis soldados y ver si puedo enviar más armamento, tengo que verificar que las líneas estén como yo las distribuí en el mapa y muchas cosas más que necesitan que solo yo les dé aprobación" Haruka tenía el enorme deseo de abrazarla, decirle que estaría bien, pero el frio muro que la separaba de Michiru parecía aún más cruel ahora que siempre.

"No quiero que mueras…te necesito…Haruka…te amo" Michiru cayó sobre sus rodillas al pié del espejo cubriendo su rostro y soltando un llanto por demás lastimero.

"Michiru…por favor…por favor no llores, no me hagas esto…no podría irme dejándote así, déjame hacer algo por ti…déjame defender este país para que vivas feliz, déjame brindarte paz, la oportunidad de ser una gran artista, de mostrar todo lo bello que puedes crear con esas hermosas manos" Haruka se puso hincó poniendo una mano en el espejo intentando consolar a Michiru.

"Esas palabras me suenan a una despedida…y no…NO LO ACEPTARÉ!" Michiru ahora era incomprensible, pero después de aquel terrible sueño, su actitud era lógica, es decir, como dejarla ir directo a la muerte?

"Vamos, no es una despedida…regresaré en unos días y entonces yo también te diré esas hermosas palabras que me acabas de decir…es una promesa" Haruka iluminó su mirada al recordar el "te amo" de Michiru.

"Lo prometes Haruka? De verdad lo prometes?" Preguntó Michiru limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos.

"Es una promesa…tu eres mi tesoro, el más preciado y a ti no podría mentirte" Haruka le sonrió.

Michiru se sintió aliviada, por extraño que pareciera, las palabras de Haruka le inspiraron confianza y tranquilidad, aunque ese temor de que no fuese a regresar seguía latente. Haruka decidió quedarse con Michiru un par de horas después y desapareció en el espejo entrada la noche.

"Te extrañaré…Haruka" Michiru suspiró mientras pasaba su mano sobre el espejo.

Cada noche Michiru se acostaba a dormir extrañando esas pláticas de madrugada, ni siquiera sentía que las lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro mientras soñaba con verla y abrazarla. Esos suspiros y sollozos que complementaban el aparente descanso de la bella violinista y así fueron los días siguientes. La bella chica se despertaba y cumplía con esa difícil tarea de vivir. Siempre de pié frente a ese espejo…aparentando bienestar para evitar que las sirvientas llamaran a Tokio para reportarle a sus padres su estado tan depresivo.

No fue sino hasta al cabo de siete días, que Michiru fue visitada por Setsuna…

"Señorita…la señorita Setsuna Meioh desea verla" Dijo la sirvienta luego de golpear y abrir la puerta para aprovechar y cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

"Ahora no me siento de ánimos para recibir a nadie" Contestó Michiru sin voltear a ver a la sirvienta, únicamente contemplando su hermoso y ahora descuidado reflejo en aquel enorme espejo.

"Michiru, no puedes permanecer siempre así…" Setsuna provocó que Michiru volteara.

"Déjanos solas Eiko…deseas algo de beber?" Preguntó Michiru aun sin olvidar sus finos modales.

"No gracias" Setsuna se sentó sobre la cama.

"Gracias Eiko, si necesitamos algo te llamaremos" La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Michiru volvió a pararse frente al espejo y puso su mano sobre el emitiendo un enorme suspiro…

"Es un hermoso espejo…...una antigüedad muy valiosa" Setsuna quiso sacar de su concentración a Michiru.

"Es más que eso Setsuna…es una ventana…el aparador de algo que jamás podré tener" Michiru cerró los ojos.

"Tanto la extrañas Michiru?" Preguntó Setsuna mirándola.

"Demasiado Setsuna, creo que ni a mis padres he extrañado tanto como me sucede con ella" Michiru suspiró intentando recordar su imagen y su voz.

"Esto se está saliendo de control, Haruka se ha convertido en una obsesión para ti…deberías reconsiderar tu actitud al respecto"

"No hay nada que reconsiderar…en realidad ahora ya no tengo miedo en revelar lo que siento…es amor…amor en su más pura esencia" Michiru volteó a ver a Setsuna.

"Suenas tan segura de ese sentimiento…tanto que te está llevando a la locura" Setsuna se preguntaba cómo convencer a Michiru de que era imposible enamorarse de un reflejo.

"Tal vez ya lo esté Setsuna…y dado que no hay manera de saberlo es mejor no averiguarlo, no crees?" Los hermosos ojos azules de Michiru volvieron a posarse sobre el espejo.

"Puede que tengas razón, aunque el amor en su más pura esencia tiene su significado para cada persona" La plática de Setsuna tenia la intensión de sacar a Michiru de ese abismo en el que había caído.

"Para mi tiene nombre y apellido" Michiru se había olvidado de todas las cosas que amaba antes de conocer a Haruka.

"El violín, las pinturas…tu arte para mi esa es tu manera de amar en la más pura esencia…Michiru no puedes enfrascarte en una ilusión, en la que nunca sabrás si regresará o no, tu vives ahora y ese espejo no es más que una hermosa antigüedad"

"Un frio muro que nos separa con la crueldad como la que el tiempo utilizó para separarnos y juntarnos de esta manera" Los dedos de Michiru se resbalaron por el espejo.

"No crees que puede que eso se deba a que existe alguna razón poderosa para que eso hubiese ocurrido?" Setsuna sonaba convencida de su afirmación, aunque será que sabía algo que Michiru no?

"A que te refieres con eso?" Michiru de nuevo se alejó del espejo para acercarse a Setsuna.

"Tal vez si saliéramos a caminar un poco podamos platicar respecto al tema…un poco de sol, no te vendría mal, aceptas?" Setsuna abrió la puerta.

Quizás la curiosidad se habia vuelto cómplice de Setsuna o tal vez era demasiado astuta como para suponer que el deseo por saber que era lo que ocultaba la sacaría de esa soledad tan enfermiza, esperando un reflejo que tal vez no regresaría nunca más. Michiru caminó tras ella y se fueron rumbo al lago…

"Explícame Setsuna, que motivos poderosos pueden existir para que Haruka y yo estemos separadas?" Michiru sonaba molesta.

"Que tal vez su familia podría haber tenido algún inconveniente al respecto" Setsuna se puso nerviosa.

"Que tiene que ver su familia con esto? …Setsuna que es lo que ocultas?" Preguntó insistentemente.

Quizás era cierta la sospecha de Michiru acerca de que Setsuna sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba saber…pero como hacerla hablar?

"Solo fue un comentario…tal vez no era el momento para que vivieran juntas en el mismo tiempo, hay cosas que la mente nunca alcanzará a comprender" Setsuna parecía nerviosa.

"Disculpa lo que te diré, pero lo que me dices no es convincente…Setsuna, hay una pregunta que me está atormentando" Michiru tenia que saciar toda su curiosidad.

"Sé que después de saber que yo ya había visto antes a Haruka ha borrado por completo tu confianza en mí y no me queda más que aceptarlo…así que pregunta lo que desees" Setsuna no sabía cómo salir de esa situación.

"Quisiera que me hablaras con la verdad Setsuna…dime…en donde está la familia de Haruka…hay familiares suyos en Japón? Alguien de su familia sabe de la existencia de la mansión?" Michiru la miró seriamente.

"Veo que aunque intente evitarlo, no habrá más remedio que responder a tus preguntas…asi que…si Michiru, existe una persona que vive en Japón y es de la familia Tenoh" Setsuna suspiró profundamente.

"Y alguna vez ha venido a este lugar?" Preguntó intrigada Michiru.

"Si, te diré que vino a reclamar sus derechos como familiar de la dueña legitima de la mansión, pero no pudo conseguir nada ya que no pudo acreditar su identidad, pero yo sabía a la perfección que se trataba de un familiar de Haruka" Michiru caminó hacia la orilla del lago, produciendo leves ondas con la punta de su zapatilla.

"(suspiró) Sabes Setsuna? Yo nunca esperé enamorarme de nadie en mi vida….el amor, siempre lo consideré un sentimiento sin sentido, y ahora estoy consciente de que me he equivocado al pensar siempre así, porque ahora que lo he experimentado, siento que me he perdido de mucho todo este tiempo…y pensar que la persona que amo puede morir en cualquier momento yo…" Michiru cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Setsuna no podía decir nada más y se limitó a dejar que Michiru llorara, pensaba que soltar toda esa frustración era bueno para la salud mental de Michiru. No fue sino hasta después de un momento que Setsuna se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro…

"Michiru, debes pensar que la vida sigue después de un sueño" Setsuna se sentía un tanto abrumada.

"Sé que no fue un sueño Setsuna, no hay nada más claro que lo que vi y sentí" Michiru dejó de llorar y aun limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"Lo sé Michiru, pero debes comprender que si ahora ya no la puedes ver, ahora ella forma parte de tus recuerdos y de tu pasado, piensa en ello como un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que ahora te ha tocado despertar"

A Michiru aún le costaba trabajo creer que no volvería a ver más a Haruka, como superar ese terrible dolor?

Pasaron quince largos y dolorosos días y Michiru aún se paraba frente a ese antiguo espejo esperando a Haruka.

"Señorita, sus padres acaban de llamar, me pidieron que le dijera que regresarían la semana entrante, desean verla" Dijo la sirvienta detrás de la puerta.

"Gracias…estaré lista para entonces, puedes retirarte" La hermosa joven no dijo ni una palabra más.

Era momento de dejar de sufrir, de regresar a la vida, tal y como Setsuna se lo había dicho….pero por dónde comenzar? Michiru puso una mano sobre el espejo mientras veía que otro día más se iba…

"Ya son quince días sin saber de ti….te extraño tanto" Michiru imaginaba que ahora se encontraba en otro país luchando u obteniendo esas preseas que tanto merecía la rubia.

Ya estaba lista para dormir…otro día más sin comer, pero el sueño le reparaba bastante. Mientras preparaba su cama para dormir escuchó esa voz tan familiar…

"Michiru…" La violinista se quedó fría, imaginaba que jamás volvería a escucharla.

"Haruka…ohh cielos eres tu!" Michiru se volteó y corrió feliz hacia ella.

Pese a esa felicidad Michiru notó la mirada de Haruka fría y triste. Las cosas habían cambiado, pero porque?

"Te he extrañado tanto Michiru…" Haruka sonaba seria.

"Yo también te he extrañado Haruka, en verdad no sabes cuánto y me alegra demasiado verte con bien…" Michiru no podía ocultar su felicidad, su emoción la invadió tanto que no pudo notar ese rostro triste.

"Los días se hacían eternos, no veía la hora para poder volver a casa" Haruka había olvidado por un momento lo que le aquejaba.

"Me has hecho tanta falta Haruka…un mundo sin ti, no vale la pena disfrutarlo" Sonrió sintiendo que ahora era absurdo intentar olvidarla ya que en cuestión de segundos todo ese sufrimiento había pasado a ser parte de la historia.

"Quisiera poder abrazarte Michiru, tu provocas que todo lo malo se esfume y solo piense en cosas hermosas como tú" Haruka le sonrió.

"Y que sucedió Haruka? Se acabó la guerra?" Michiru tenía la certeza de que Haruka jamás se volvería a ir…estaba equivocada.

El rostro de Haruka se ensombreció, aquella sonrisa discreta se esfumó luego de la última pregunta. Ahora Haruka tenía que revelar lo que estaba por ocurrir…bajó su rostro ocultando esas ganas de llorar…

"No Michiru…las cosas no están bien en el frente….Michiru…mis soldados mueren…" Haruka se quebró completamente, aquellas horribles imágenes de muerte y dolor eran capaces de conmover a cualquiera.

"Pero estas aquí Haruka…sana y salva…y ya no te irás verdad?" Pregunto Michiru insistente, mientras Haruka levantaba el rostro para mirarla.

"No puedo abandonarlos Michiru, los soldados de altos mandos tenemos la obligación de regresar al frente a apoyar con estrategias alternas para contraatacar al enemigo y evitar las bajas…se nos dio la oportunidad de regresar a nuestras casas para arreglar nuestros asuntos pendientes, despedirnos de nuestros seres amados y…firmar nuestro testamento. Como comprenderás, yo no podía irme sin despedirme de ti….la persona que más quiero en este mundo….mi tesoro más preciado…tu eres la persona que logró derretir el hielo que existía en mi corazón, derrumbaste esos muros que construí y me diste una razón para luchar hasta mi último aliento, quisiera haber tenido la oportunidad de tocar tu rostro, de probar tus labios aunque fuese solo una vez, pero parece que el destino se divierte jugando con nuestros sentimientos y deseos…nunca te olvidaré….Te amo Michiru Kaioh…" Haruka puso una mano en el espejo como si intentara acariciar el rostro de la bella chica que tenia enfrente.

"No Haruka, no puedes despedirte…no puedes destrozarme de esa manera…no te vayas…" Michiru sentía que algo se le desgarraba por dentro, su corazón se estaba partiendo.

"Tal vez algún día…nos volveremos a encontrar…Te amo mi tesoro…el más preciado…" Haruka le sonrió entre lágrimas y el terrible nudo en la garganta que se siente cuando le das el adiós a ese ser que tanto amas.

Volviendo a poner su mano en el espejo, la figura de Haruka se difuminó frente a sus ojos, como se va la neblina con el sol…solo quedó su hermoso y sombrío reflejo.

Michiru se quedó como un fantasma como si Haruka se hubiese llevado su alma al esfumarse del espejo. Sus ojos miraban fijamente ese espejo, su bello reflejo distinguía una tibia lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, su respiración disminuyó y la voz de Haruka retumbaba en su cabeza….ese presentimiento de que la rubia no regresaría nunca, ahora no era más que una certeza pero…como aceptar el hecho de que ya no la volvería a ver?

"Haruka…" fue lo único que pudo salir de los pálidos labios de Michiru.

Era como caer al vacío…sufrir la muerte de la persona que más amas en el mundo por segunda vez…


	8. PRETEXTOS

_**Mis estimados lectores**_

_**Sé que no tengo disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero espero que este capítulo haga que valga la pena la espera. Ha sido construido con los pocos espacios de tiempo que me quedan libres ya que me encuentro en la recta final de mi carrera y como sabrán me saturo de trabajo y tareas.**_

_**Agradezco que no me abandonen y me sigan teniendo entre sus favoritos. También agradezco a mis nuevos lectores por esperar pacientemente a la actualización de esta historia que va tomando rumbos predecibles o impredecibles para algunos.**_

_**Sin más les dejo este capítulo dedicado a ustedes, esperando como siempre sus comentarios.**_

_**Pretextos**_

Por qué no podía llorar? Es que acaso ya había llorado lo suficiente como para secar de lágrimas sus hermosos ojos azules? Verla desaparecer para siempre, era como si su corazón soportara quebrarse aún más de lo que ya estaba y esto le provocaba un dolor tan intenso, que no podía llorar…no podía sentir su cuerpo caminar hacia la cama y recostarse para ser sorprendida por el sueño…el sueño…ese acto casi inmoral para ella, tan cruel como proyectar las más crudas escenas de guerra, tan insensible que ahora la colocaba frente a un féretro cubierto por la bandera del país…un sueño tan cruel…como la vida misma…

"La guerra ha terminado! Nuestras familias hoy por hoy podrán dormir en paz…las tropas enemigas abandonan nuestro territorio y las trincheras quedarán vacías en cuestión de días!" Exclamó la voz del Capitán del Ejército de pie sobre un pódium frente a aquel ataúd…

"El país ha ganado paz, ha ganado libertad, pero en el camino ha perdido vidas…en especial la de una chica que hoy no volverá a casa como muchos de ustedes lo harán una chica a quien sus padres han venido a recoger en un ataúd mientras se le rinden homenajes como la valiente que fue….nuestra nación ha ganado a una heroína que quedará inmortalizada en nuestra historia…pero esta familia ha perdido a una hija…" Mencionó en un emotivo discurso el Mayor principal del Ejército japonés.

Ella corrió hacia el féretro y ahí estaba…la mujer que le había cambiado la vida, esa chica que le había dado la oportunidad de amar por primera vez en toda su vida…..

"No" Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron mencionar ante escalofriante escena mientras su mano acariciaba esa fría caja fúnebre abrigada por la bandera japonesa.

Sentir que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ya no era una sensación nueva para ella, pero haber visto que en realidad presenciaba el funeral de la persona que más amaba en la vida era más que devastador…como si la peor de las catástrofes hubiese llegado a su vida como un poderoso y mortal maremoto.

Quería llorar, quería que aquel ataúd fuese de dos personas donde ella la estuviese acompañando y las dos descansaran juntas por toda la eternidad….porque según sus pensamientos, vivir una vida sin Haruka, no era una vida que valiese la pena vivir.

Su corazón se aceleró, su dolor llegó más allá del límite de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar, puso ambas manos cubriéndose los ojos y cayó al suelo de rodillas a un lado del féretro de la heroína de guerra.

"No…dime que no estas muerta….dime que regresaras Haruka…" Michiru se negaba a reconocer que Haruka ya no estuviera ahí, que ya jamás la volvería a mirar en aquel espejo…que había desaparecido de su vida tal como llegó; en un suspiro.

Michiru dio un salto que la hizo sentarse rápidamente en la cama, su pecho demostraba su agitación, parte de su cabello le cubría su bello rostro que se encontraba húmedo de lágrimas. Mirando hacia aquel espejo sin volver a observar la imagen de la rubia e imaginándola ahí tal y como la última vez que la vio y torturándose con esa desaparición tan repentina como desaparece la neblina con el sol, esa tristeza incontrolable e involuntaria la invadió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos tal y como en su sueño, llorando en silencio para no ser sorprendida por la servidumbre, pero con cada sollozo tan lleno de dolor.

Han pasado tres semanas desde el último adiós de Haruka y la misma pesadilla se le repetía una y otra vez a Michiru, quizás podía sobrevivir con lo poco que lograba dormir y comer, era un simple impulso según ella. Inclusive la llegada de sus padres, no ayudó en mucho a su estado de ánimo tan deplorable.

"Hija, no me agrada esa tristeza que tienes….pareciera que estas sufriendo un luto, como si se te hubiese muerto alguien muy querido" La distinguida mujer miraba preocupada como su hija se marchitaba.

"Tu madre y yo hemos meditado respecto a tu estado de ánimo estos últimos días y creemos que el que tu permanezcas en este lugar, lejos de ayudarte, está acabando con tu salud…así que he tomado la decisión de vender esta propiedad" El señor Kaioh prendía su fina pipa en la sala de la casa.

"NO! NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!" Reclamó Michiru muy enfadada.

"Michiru, no es necesario que grites…debes comprender que esta casa te está acabando. No comes, no duermes….no sabemos qué es lo que pasa contigo" La señora Kaioh fue a intentar consolar a su hija.

"Ustedes no entienden nada madre…no podrían sabes que es lo que siento…yo necesito estar aquí, no lo entienden?" Preguntó un poco desesperada la hermosa joven, mientras sonaba el timbre de la casa.

"Porque Michiru? Dinos porque necesitas quedarte aquí en esta casa" Exigió la señora Kaioh.

La enorme puerta se abrió y la sirvienta anunció la llegada de Setsuna que llegaba a visitar a Michiru.

No podía ser más oportuno, es decir, como respondería la bella violinista ante la pregunta de su madre?

"Buenas tardes señores Kaioh…no sabía que habían regresado, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo" Setsuna les sonrió amablemente.

"Buenas tardes Setsuna, a mi esposo y a mí nos alegra verte de nuevo, eres bienvenida a visitar a nuestra hija" Setsuna hizo una reverencia.

"Mi esposa y yo nos retiramos, esperamos que nos visite con más frecuencia" Ambos se fueron hacia el jardín.

Setsuna se volvió a mirar a Michiru y se encontró con una joven devastada, con la mirada hacia esa antigua alfombra y su hermoso y ondulado cabello cubriéndole casi todo el rostro La hermosa chica llevaba puesto un vestido aguamarina que le llegaba a las rodillas y un suéter de color beige, algo conservador para una chica de su edad que sin embargo seguía viéndose tan hermosa como un espejismo.

"Como estas Michiru?" Preguntó la amable maestra, mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

"Como me vez Setsuna?" Michiru caminó para cerrar bien las puertas.

"Sabias que es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra?" Bromeó Setsuna.

Michiru permaneció en silencio y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el árido jardín. Pensaba que la pregunta de Setsuna sobraba en esa conversación, su mente la regresaba a ese terrible sueño.

"Los niños han estado preguntando por ti, quieren aprender a pintar o a tocar el violín como tú lo haces, desean volver a verte" Setsuna la miraba seriamente.

Michiru únicamente se dedicó a suspirar mientras miraba por la ventana intentando pensar cómo podría sobreponerse a ese dolor que experimentaba, era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese quebrado. Setsuna la miraba con nostalgia, recordaba que con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Michiru no necesitaba más para verse bella, solo una sonrisa…..pero la paciencia de Setsuna se agotó, así que se puso de pie…

"Bien, me voy, les diré a los niños que irás a visitarlos cuando te sientas mejor" Setsuna tomó su portafolio y salió sin dejar que Michiru le contestara.

Caminaba pensativa por el camino arenoso que la conduciría hacia el pueblo, para ir a su casa. Se sentía impotente de poder ayudar a Michiru, la imaginaba cayendo en un abismo sin nadie alrededor que pudiese ayudarle.

"Como podría ayudarle a Michiru, si ella misma no desea salir de esa inmensa oscuridad en la que se encuentra?" Setsuna miraba hacia adelante, divagando.

Sin advertirlo, el sonido de una motocicleta fue haciéndose presente, aumentando en la medida en que se iba acercando a la maestra. Atravesándose por enfrente, el misterioso conductor hizo que se detuviera sin remedio.

"En que puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó Setsuna casi indiferente.

Aun guardando silencio el motociclista puso un pie sobre la tierra, aun con el motor de su motocicleta encendido.

"Parece que el tiempo te ha hecho olvidar quien soy" Mencionó aun con el casco puesto cubriéndole el rostro.

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron un poco más, pareciera que un fantasma se le hubiera aparecido…dejando caer su portafolio a la tierra, levantando un poco de polvo, la mirada se posó en aquella esbelta figura que se agachaba para levantar el portafolio que había levantado un poco de polvo…

"Tú de nuevo aquí? …" Preguntó incrédula la maestra del pueblo.

"Creíste que renunciaría fácilmente a lo que me pertenece?" Rió mientras sacudía su portafolio y se lo regresaba a Setsuna.

Había dos caminos por los cuales tomar esa respuesta…podría creer que aquel conductor se manejaba bajo una absoluta soberbia o podría ser que en verdad era una persona perseverante.

"No…debí imaginar que serias insistente y regresarías pasara lo que pasara" Contestó seriamente Setsuna.

"Me he enterado que han llegado invasores a mi propiedad…es cierto?"

"Las personas que habitan ahora la mansión son los nuevos propietarios…no puedes hacer nada, de acuerdo? Así que has regresado en vano" Respondió Setsuna, esperando que de alguna manera, esa persona se regresara por donde había venido.

"Desde luego que puedo hacer algo al respecto…ya que no he venido a pelear, sino a negociar…esas personas seguramente no tienen más que el interés en el tesoro que esconde la mansión y cuando los convenza de que no existe nada en ella, me la regresarán y esa propiedad será mía tal y como siempre debió haber sido" Usando un tono un tanto agresivo para convencer a la maestra volvió a montar su motocicleta.

"Y cuando pretendes ir a hablar con los Kaioh?" Preguntó Setsuna un tanto nerviosa.

"Ahhh, son la familia Kaioh…bien…hoy mismo me encargaré de hacerles saber mi posición y veré a quienes me enfrento" El motor de la motocicleta retumbó en la colina como eco y se escuchó a lo lejos.

Setsuna tenía que pensar rápido…ella sabía que era el peor momento para que una nueva mala noticia llegara a la familia. Creía que suficiente era el hecho de ver a Michiru destrozada, como para incrementar aún más aquellos sinsabores que aquejaban a la familia Kaioh.

"Espera! …"Corrió frente a la motocicleta para detener a aquel conductor.

"Que sucede Setsuna? Temes que no sepa comportarme frente a una familia acaudalada?" Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"No….es solo que…ya es un poco tarde e importunarás a la familia…vamos a mi casa, así podrás tomar un baño, descansarás e iremos mañana después del almuerzo" Setsuna dejó caer su portafolio a la tierra y sujetó el manubrio de la motocicleta.

"Por favor Setsuna…mejor acompáñame para presentarme a la familia, seguramente los conoces o me equivoco?"

"Te lo pido…regresemos mañana a la mansión y te presentaré a la familia entera…por favor…lo prometo" Respondió Setsuna ansiosa y nerviosa.

Se ignoraba la mirada que le dirigía aquel misterioso conductor ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por el casco, sin embargo…apagó el motor de su vehículo y se volvió a quitar el casco.

"Que sucede Setsuna? Creo que hay algo que no me quieres decir…dime porque no quieres que vaya ahora mismo a presentarme con esas personas" Aquella mirada penetrante se clavó en los ojos de Setsuna.

Suspiró y su mente comenzó a maquinar alguna mentira piadosa que fuera lo suficientemente creíble para que aquella persona desistiera de su intención de ir.

Será que su llegada causaría problemas a la familia?…


	9. EN VENTA

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**No me he olvidado de ustedes y esta es una muestra de ello. Quiero compartirles que finalmente he terminado mi carrera y ese es el motivo que me impedía volver a escribir, aunado a mi falta de inspiración. **_

_**Aun así no me olvido que al empezar una historia, también comienzo con un compromiso con mis lectores que se dan a la tarea de leer mis historias y es por eso que me esmeré en traerles la siguiente parte de esta historia, con la esperanza de que sea de su agrado.**_

_**No me extenderé más, simplemente GRACIAS por esperarme y formar parte de mis historias.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y esperarme!**_

_**En Venta**_

Setsuna pensaba que si se presentaba ante la familia y más específicamente a Michiru, causaría un gran impacto en su débil persona. Por lo que era mejor irse con cuidado antes de causar alguna desgracia. Por otro lado, tenía que irse con cautela ya que si aquel misterioso motociclista se lo proponía podía ir y presentarse allá sin medir las consecuencias de ello. Tenía que ser rápida…y rápida significaba….

"Crees que con esa actitud puedes ir y presentarte ante una familia tan educada? Sabes que ellos vienen de un largo viaje y apenas llegaron el día de hoy? …Que impresión crees que causarías si llegas encontrándolos cansados por el largo viaje? Evidentemente ni siquiera podrán platicar acerca de lo que deseas." Setsuna se había jugado su última carta.

"Tienes razón….bien, iremos mañana…estas feliz? Pero de mañana no pasará, eso te lo advierto"

Quizás si hubiese sido un poco menos persuasivo en estos momentos aquel motociclista hubiera sido un parte aguas en la adinerada familia.

"Iré a dar un paseo, no molestaré a nadie ok? Solo necesito un poco de aire" El motociclista tomó su vehículo y salió sin dejar que Setsuna intentara detenerlo.

El sol se había ocultado y en la vieja casona de los Kaioh, se repetía el infierno de todos los días…

"No puede ser, de nuevo se oculta el sol" Michiru miró con desanimo las estrellas en el cielo

Encendió una vela, y alumbró tenuemente su rostro, había poca luz, la oscuridad inundó aquel lugar solo algunas luces iluminaban el exterior, además del intenso brillo de la luna. Michiru se acercó a la ventana para mirar más claramente las estrellas.

El motociclista llegó a la mansión y se retiró el casco, mirando claramente la mansión alumbrada por la luna. Y aunque el aspecto le hacía verse tétrica, había algo en ella que impedía que la dejara de mirar, algo que quizás hasta cierto punto le atraía. Caminó dejando su casco sobre la motocicleta rodeando la propiedad hasta que algo llamó su atención. Era el rostro pensativo de una hermosa chica mirando hacia el cielo, ese bello rostro hipnotizaba tanto como la misma mansión, incluso hasta se atrevía a pensar que aquella chica iba bien con la propiedad…hermosa y mística, ambas lo eran.

Su mirada se clavó en ella y se recargó en un viejo árbol para seguir mirándola, al menos mientras nada se lo impidiera, para aquel misterioso sujeto, era simplemente adictivo mirarla, aunque se considerara a si mismo voyerista.

Dicen que el poder de la mirada es demasiado intenso cuando se desea algo y en ocasiones logras ver entre una multitud a alguien que no te ha dejado de mirar, y eso ocurrió, en medio de la oscuridad Michiru logró mirar un bello rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

"Estoy perdiendo la razón…..tanto que comienzo a creer que la miro al pie de mi balcón" (Soplando el pabilo de la vela, quedó alumbrada únicamente con la luz de la luna y caminó hacia la cama)

"Me pregunto cuando podré comenzar a olvidarte…Haruka" La bella violinista suspiró y cerró sus ojos esperando esa pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez

Al mismo tiempo aquel motociclista estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, quizás la hermosa chica que había tenido la fortuna de ver alumbrada con la luz de una vela, podría asomarse de nuevo a través de la ventana.

"Pero…que hermosa es…quien será ella?" Se preguntó mirando fijamente hacia la oscuridad.

"Espero que no me haya visto…y si lo hizo, en realidad no importa, mañana hablaré con ella" Sonrió y se volvió a colocar el casco para irse de vuelta a la casa de Setsuna.

La maestra de inmediato abordó con un sinfín de preguntas…..

"A donde fuiste, dijiste que mañana iríamos a la mansión, sabes muy bien que no quiero que vayas a solas" Setsuna estaba molesta.

"Calma, solo fui a mirar la casa por fuera, veo que no tiene electricidad, sobre salen las luces de las velas" Dijo sin importarle la molestia de Setsuna.

"Y al menos te percataste de que nadie te viera?"

"Vi a una chica realmente hermosa, no sé si me habrá visto, pero….cielos Setsuna, no me habías dicho que tenían una hija…ahora más que antes tengo la convicción de que quiero ir a ver a esas personas" El motociclista estaba serio y determinado.

"Mejor discutamos eso mañana, ahora debes descansar, el viaje en motocicleta debió ser agotador" Le ofreció de cenar y se fueron a dormir.

No cabía ninguna duda de que el día siguiente seria trascendental en la vida de ambos. Y aunque no se puede saber si esa horrible pesadilla se repitió para Michiru, algo era cierto, ese amanecer iba a ser solo la punta de lanza de lo que se aproximaba.

Recién amanecía en aquel pueblo y la maestra y su invitado despertaron temprano para cumplir con lo prometido…

"Bien, iremos a la escuela y después a ver a los Kaioh" Setsuna no puso a discusión ninguna de las actividades del itinerario.

"Supongo que no tengo opción" Se colocó el casco y ayudó a Setsuna con su portafolio.

"Tienes razón, no la tienes, nos vamos?" Ambos salieron de la casa y se fueron a la escuela para que la maestra pudiera impartir sus clases.

El día transcurrió sin ningún problema, por su parte la princesa de la casa Kaioh, sobrevivía a otro día más de vida. El dolor de perder a un amor tarda tiempo en sanar, aunque ella no perdía las esperanzas de que volviera a verla reflejada en aquel espejo. Su ventana donde descubrió el amor.

"Hija, me alegra verte un poco mejor, deseas desayunar algo?" Preguntó el distinguido señor Kaioh.

"Gracias padre, no tengo apetito…" Michiru cerró la silla que estaba dispuesta para ella.

"Llevas días sin comer Michiru. Que pretendes? Morir de hambre?" Preguntó un tanto molesta la madre de la artista.

"Lo único que pretendo es comer cuando tenga hambre madre, no antes…si me permiten iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco" Michiru hizo una reverencia y salió del comedor donde se encontraban sus padres.

Cerrando la enorme puerta Michiru pensaba en su vida a lo largo de tanto tiempo sin Haruka, meditaba en lo que había cambiado y también madurado…ahora ese sentimiento que hasta hace un tiempo le resultaba desconocido ahora se convertía en su mayor dicha y tormento al mismo tiempo.

"Como pueden saber cómo me siento? Ellos están juntos y se aman y yo….yo acabo de perder al amor de mi vida" Llegando al lago Michiru se puso en cuclillas mientras sentía como de nuevo se desgarraba su maltrecho corazón.

"Como sobreponerme a esto? Como aguantar tanto dolor?" Las lágrimas de la sirena se combinaban con el agua dulce y helada.

Michiru no deseaba ser molestada y permanecer en casa sería motivo de dar explicaciones a sus padres acerca de su estado de ánimo. Sabía a la perfección que ellos estaban preocupados por su salud y sus acciones de los últimos días como el dejar de comer por tanto tiempo, así como dormir y despertar atormentada por pesadillas y el hecho de mirarla parada frente al espejo, no daban más que a sacar conclusiones o sospechas de que Michiru había perdido la cabeza. Pero la explicación a ello era más sencilla de lo que ellos se imaginaban, su hija no estaba enferma, simplemente estaba enamorada de un fantasma que se plasmaba cada noche en su espejo.

Así pasó el día mirando a lo lejos el reflejo de las ondas en el agua, haciéndose metáforas sobre las ondas en el agua, las algas que habitaban al fondo y las rocas que lo acompañaban. Lo comparaba con ella misma, el agua fría, las rocas en su interior, eran como su misma frialdad hacia las personas que la querían y las rocas como el dolor que ahora mismo estaba experimentando, las pesadillas, etc. Finalmente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una motocicleta…eran Setsuna y su invitado.

Desde luego al mirar a Setsuna no esperaba más que buenas noticias, estar con ella de alguna manera le transmitía cierta tranquilidad ya que ella era la única que conocía su secreto acerca del espejo. Regresando a la casa Michiru entró por la puerta trasera…

"Señorita Meioh, creo que tendré que pedirle que venga a vivir a esta casa, mi hija se aparece por aquí solo cuando vienes o cuando cae la noche" Bromeó el señor Kaioh.

"No hagas bromas padre, de hecho iba a regresar para pintar algunos cuadros o quizás a practicar algunos acordes en el violín…pero ya que vino Setsuna y su invitado prefiero quedarme con ellos, si no les importa" Sonrió amablemente.

"No le haga caso a mi esposo, pasen, les serviremos té y algunos bocadillos" Sonrió la señora Kaioh.

"Por cierto, no nos ha presentado a su misterioso invitado" Señaló a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

"Lo lamento…por favor quítate el casco y preséntate correctamente" El joven se quitó el casco de motociclista y se presentó.

Su cabello negro se revolvió de inmediato con el aire que soplaba por la tarde, algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor hacían que su frente brillara de manera enloquecedora…ojos azules y sonrisa elegante, quizás a la mirada de Michiru se parecía a Haruka en ciertos rasgos, pero no era ella…

"Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, encantado de conocerles" Hizo una reverencia y tomando la mano de la madre de Michiru depositó un beso.

"El gusto es nuestro, pasen…son bienvenidos" Sonrió amablemente la señora Kaioh.

Los invitados pasaron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala donde los esperaban algunos bocadillos y café caliente, ya que el té era un tanto informal dado que era ya casi de noche.

"Bien, que los trae por aquí?" Preguntó el señor Kaioh sin rodeos.

"Señor Kaioh, sabe usted la historia que precede esta propiedad?" Preguntó Darien tranquilamente mientras bajaba su casco al suelo.

"No mucho, en realidad sé que ha estado abandonada desde finales de la primera guerra mundial y que querían hacer de ella un museo, pero dado que el pueblo entero se resistió a ello, la propiedad fue puesta en venta mediante subasta, la cual evidentemente gané" El señor Kaioh prendió su pipa luego de darles explicaciones.

"Entiendo que la gente del gobierno haya ocultado información dado que afecta a sus intereses, sin embargo debo informarle la otra parte de la historia" La mirada de Michiru se transformó, ahora su interés era aún mayor en lo que Darien tenía que decir.

El padre se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con su hija, y ante el temor de que la historia sobre la casa pudiera ser motivo para que Michiru la utilizara como trama para una historia ficticia, el señor se puso de pie…

"Creo que eso deberemos discutirlo en privado, si no les molesta…puede acompañarme?" Preguntó a Darien.

"Desde luego señor…con su permiso señoritas" Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a acompañar al padre de Michiru.

Ambos se fueron a una pequeña oficina, Michiru pensó que era injusto de parte de su padre el que la parte de la historia que Darien iba a relatar permaneciera en confidencialidad para ella, quizás albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que la historia quizás podría ayudar a hacer más creíble su versión de haberla encontrado en el espejo de su habitación.

"Porque papá no quiso que escucháramos la historia?" Preguntó Michiru.

"No lo sé hija, pero no te agobies con eso" La madre de Michiru intentaba tranquilizarla.

"Además yo estoy aquí Michiru…dime, cuando volverás a ir a la escuela? Los niños preguntan mucho por ti" Setsuna intentaba suavizar un poco las cosas.

"Iré a traer un poco de té helado, regreso en un momento" La señora Kaioh se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.

En realidad no era tanto que tuvieran calor o sed, sino que la intuición de la señora Kaioh la hizo entender que su hija y Setsuna necesitaban hablar en privado, aunado a que el disgusto por la plática en privado del joven Chiba y su padre era más que notable.

Por su parte, el señor Kaioh y Darien comenzaron la plática…

"Agradezco que usted haya querido dar un poco de privacidad a la charla, pero en realidad no había nada que esconder…" Comentó Darien.

"Mi hija es una artista y en estos últimos días ha experimentado una especie de éxtasis en cuestión de imaginación, me temo que al grado de llegar a creer sus propias ficciones y la ha sumido en una especie de depresión de la que si bien no puedo ayudar en mucho, tampoco quiero empeorar su estado…para mí el que ella escuche la verdadera historia se convertiría en un motivo para que reactive esa imaginación tan fértil con la que cuenta…y decaiga más su situación emocional" Quizás el señor Kaioh no sabía a bien, cuál era el problema que aquejaba a su hija, pero tenía su leve intuición.

"Comprendo lo que dice señor Kaioh…entonces continuaré con la otra parte de la historia aquí, si no le molesta" Darien se acomodó en su asiento.

"Lo escucho…" El señor Kaioh, sacó de una pequeña cajita que estaba en aquel escritorio una fina pipa y algo de tabaco para degustar un poco de humo mientras escuchaba a Darien.

"Como usted sabe, esta casa perteneció a una heroína de la primera guerra mundial, hace demasiado tiempo…irónicamente el nombre de la heroína era Haruka Tenoh…" Darien fue interrumpido

"Irónicamente?" Preguntó el señor Kaioh soltando un poco del humo.

"Si…irónicamente porque…" Darien continuó con su relato acerca de la historia de la vieja casona.

Setsuna miraba a Michiru seriamente, era evidente el cansancio y la falta de alimento en la hermosa mujer, intentaba resolver su propio acertijo acerca de la forma en la que debería decirle a la violinista que se estaba autodestruyendo.

"Imagino que la comida de aquí no se compara con la de Tokio. No es así Michiru?" Setsuna miraba las galletas que estaban en la mesa de centro junto con el té.

"No es eso, es solo que no tengo hambre Setsuna" Michiru miraba a través de la ventana.

"Entiendo…sabes? Hace demasiados años que no viajo a la ciudad" Setsuna intentaba atraer la atención de Michiru.

"No tiene nada de particular…solo luces, ruido y gente que camina de un lado al otro" Michiru volteó a verla.

"Aquí no es mejor Michiru…tiene el silencio de una cripta" Setsuna bebió un poco de té.

"Quizás por eso me siento tan bien aquí" Cerró sus delgados labios mientras bajaba la mirada.

"No quería hablar de esto Michiru, pero creo que debes seguir con tu vida" Setsuna sabía que la artista deseaba tocar el tema, pero no sabía que tanto mal le hacía hablarlo.

"Lo único que me pregunto es…porque? Porque tenía que venir a conocer este sentimiento que ahora me desgarra? Porque dicen que el amor es tan hermoso y da vida si yo siento que me desgarra y me mata por dentro? Porque no pudo seguir permaneciendo en secreto para mi ese sentimiento?" La cara de Michiru permaneció inexpresiva, y mientras se volteaba de nuevo a la ventana, una lágrima destelló la luz como un diamante que caía de sus ojos.

"Los seres humanos somos los únicos capaces de comprender cuando estamos enamorados, el amor es parte esencial de la vida y nadie puede estar exento de conocerlo Michiru…ese sentimiento, no podía permanecer escondido para siempre, imagina que salió en el momento que tuvo que haberlo hecho" Setsuna se acercó a Michiru y la tomó de los hombros.

En un acto instintivo Michiru abrazó fuertemente a Setsuna y lloró en su hombro, quizás era de esa forma como quería llorar en los hombros de su madre, solo que ella no conocía la verdad, ni tampoco esperaba que la entendiera si alguna vez se la contara. Ya un poco más tranquila Setsuna logró convencerla de comer algunas galletas y probar el delicioso té.

Pasó casi una hora de que los dos caballeros se metieron a charlar en el estudio y los temas de conversación comenzaban a agotarse entre Setsuna, Michiru y su madre…

"Entonces usted y toda su familia serán bienvenidos en esta casa, siéntase con la libertad de venir a vivir con nosotros" El señor Kaioh le ofrecía amablemente una habitación de aquella casona.

"Le estoy muy agradecido señor…tenga por seguro que llegaremos a un trato justo" Darien sonrió y estrechó la mano del padre de Michiru.

Las damas se pusieron de pie al ver que tanto Darien como el señor Kaioh habían salido del estudio…

"Trato justo?" Preguntó Michiru

"Si hija…una vez que llegue otro de los familiares de Darien, comenzaremos las negociaciones para venderles esta propiedad" El señor Kaioh sonrió mientras daba una suave palmada en el hombro de Darien.

"Venderla?" Michiru abrió aún más los ojos.

Reclamar? Sería correcto hacerlo? Si lo hiciera tendría que dar explicaciones…por otro lado, quedarse callada podría ser una opción? Quien era el otro familiar?


	10. PASADO Y PRESENTE

_**Queridos lectores**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que en lo personal me está costando mucho trabajo ya que últimamente he carecido de inspiración.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado ya que está dedicado a ustedes.**_

_**Pasado y Presente**_

El padre de la violinista invitó al joven Chiba a pasar su estancia con ellos mientras llegaba el otro familiar, quien sería la persona que se encargaría de negociar acerca de la compra de la mansión.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el día en que llegaría aquel familiar…

"En verdad agradezco su hospitalidad en estos días y a decir verdad me siento un poco incómodo de traer a más personas a su hogar, por lo que creo que será mejor que nos quedemos en la casa de Setsuna mientras negociamos, espero que no lo tome a mal" Darien abotonaba su chamarra para ir al aeropuerto.

"De ninguna manera Darien, ustedes se quedarán en esta casa mientras platicamos acerca del futuro de este lugar" El señor Kaioh sonrió mientras prendía su pipa y sacaba un poco de humo.

"De acuerdo señor, no discutiré con usted" Sonrió y se despidió.

Darien caminó hacia la puerta y se encontró con Setsuna que iba de camino a la escuela para iniciar sus clases.

"Hola Setsuna, llevo días sin verte" Caminaba lentamente mientras empujaba la motocicleta hacia el camino.

"Estoy segura de que me extrañaste demasiado Darien, tanto como para soportar las ganas de ir a visitarme en todos estos días" Dijo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía.

"Tenía que conocer a la familia para poder saber cómo negociar con ellos" Darien intentó justificarse.

"Bueno, ahora que harás?" Preguntó Setsuna cruzándose de brazos.

"Ella llegó a Japón" Dijo cortante.

"Ya llegó? …" Setsuna sintió una sensación helada en la espalda.

"Pasaré por ella al aeropuerto y llegaremos a casa por la noche" Darien se colocó el casco y montó su motocicleta.

"Quisiera que pasaran a mi casa primero, si no es mucha molestia…me gustaría hablar con ella antes de que vayan con los Kaioh" Setsuna se veía preocupada.

"Así lo haremos Setsuna, a ella le dará gusto volver a verte" El rugido del motor ensordeció por unos segundos.

"Como harán para venir en una sola motocicleta?"

"Descuida Setsuna, trae automóvil…nos veremos por la noche" Darien rió y arrancó rápidamente la motocicleta levantando polvo detrás de ella.

El camino resultó ser caluroso y húmedo, clima típico del país, sin embargo eso no significaba ningún problema para Darien, por su mente pasaba la mirada atormentada de Setsuna, en realidad no entendía el "porque" de tanta angustia. Pensó que quizás pudiera haber cierta hostilidad en el momento de comenzar a negociar sobre la compra de la mansión, pero eso no era suficiente razón que pudiera causarle esa sensación de impotencia que reflejaba su mirada. Para Darien, Setsuna estaba escondiendo algo, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo para saber que era.

Por su parte Michiru enfrentaba otro día, ahora había decidido comenzar de nuevo, Haruka jamás volvió a aparecer en aquel espejo, pero eso no impedía que todos los días se parara frente a él conservando aunque fuera un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Para ella, la guerra aún no había terminado, quizás Haruka seguía con vida comandando al ejército y guiándolo rumbo a la victoria. Eso y el ánimo transmitido por sus padres, la hacía tener una nueva perspectiva de la vida.

"Darien regresará padre?" Preguntó Michiru encontrándose con su padre en la sala.

"Si hija, fue a recoger a un familiar al aeropuerto de Tokio y regresarán por la noche"

"En verdad piensas vender esta casa?" Michiru se sentó al lado de su padre.

"No lo sé hija, pero te diré que si esas personas consideran mayor el valor sentimental de la casa, podré considerar seriamente el venderla" El señor Kaioh era justo.

"Y si te dijera que para mí tiene un valor sentimental?" Michiru llamó la atención de su padre.

"Porque tendría un valor sentimental para ti Michiru?" Preguntó mientras tomaba el periódico.

"Yo…bueno, hablo de forma hipotética padre, aquí he encontrado mucha inspiración" Quizás los sentimientos de Michiru la traicionaban.

"De verdad hija? Te diré algo…desde que tu madre y yo regresamos de Tokio, no he visto que tomes ni un solo pincel y tu violín no sé si aún exista" Podría tomarse como reclamo pero el padre de Michiru estaba en verdad preocupado por su hija.

"Las personas que somos artistas tenemos sentimientos fluctuantes, inspiraciones vagas y mentes dinámicas padre" Michiru se puso de pie, no quería terminar diciéndole que se había enamorado de una chica que se encontraba dentro de un espejo en su recamara.

"Todo eso lo entiendo Michiru, pero en estos días te he visto demasiado triste y eso me preocupa, ese tipo de sentimientos pueden acabar contigo" El señor Kaioh bajó el periódico para mirar a su hija.

"Descuida padre...…no moriré, soy una artista…...con su permiso" Michiru hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

Caminando un tanto apresurada se encontró con su madre en el recibidor, hizo una reverencia para saludarla.

"Hija, el día está hermoso, si lo deseas puedo ayudarte a bajar el caballete para pintar el lago, con la luz del sol se ve hermoso" La señora intentaba animar a su hija.

"Gracias madre, está bien…" Michiru sonrió.

"Podré preparar unos bocadillos para que los disfrutes mientras pintas, te ayudaré con la canasta y lo que pueda cargar" La señora Kaioh estaba emocionada por la respuesta afirmativa de su hija.

"Prepararé mis cosas para ir a pintar madre te veré aquí en quince minutos" Michiru hizo una reverencia y subió a su recamara para preparar las cosas.

Era extraño, pero ahora se encontraba de mejor humor que antes, quería demostrarle a su padre y así misma cuando deseaba quedarse en esa casa…quizás una nueva obra de arte podría ayudar a persuadirlo.

Sacando sus mejores pinceles y pinturas, Michiru preparó su caballete y un nuevo lienzo para comenzar su nueva obra, luego de poco tiempo estaba lista. Caminando a un lado de su cama, aquel espejo, portal de su tormentoso amor, no podía pasar desapercibido. El reflejo de una linda chica sosteniendo sus pinturas para salir se plasmaba en aquella antigüedad. Michiru se miraba de pies a cabeza y un poco más arriba miraba el reflejo de la nada imaginando el rostro de Haruka…

"Sé que no regresarás…y debo continuar, así te hubiese gustado" Murmuró soltando al final un suspiro para después seguir con su camino.

Michiru bajó con todas sus cosas y se encontró con su madre…

"Nos vamos madre?" Preguntó alegre, quizás era la ocasión de poder pasar un poco de tiempo con ella. Para Michiru era hora de valorar lo que tenía.

"Vámonos hija, ya todo está listo" La señora Kaioh le había heredado sin duda su sonrisa a su hija.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio, podría decirse que la señora Kaioh, había aprendido a dejar a su hija charlar consigo misma. Simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla de vez en cuando, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron…

"Que pasa madre?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Sé que algo te aqueja hija…...pero sé que ese asunto solo te concierne a ti, así que respetaré que no quieras hablar sobre ello. Solo quiero que sepas que puedo consolarte aún sin que me digas que es lo que te lastima" La señora miró a su hija con ese amor con el que solo una madre puede mirar a su hija.

Michiru se volteó y una lágrima resbaló de su rostro, así que se detuvo y bajó el caballete y el resto de sus cosas, mientras que la señora Kaioh bajaba la canasta…

"Ven aquí" La señora abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hija.

La bella chica, corrió a los brazos de su madre y comenzó a llorar como una pequeña. Ahora se sentía cobijada, tranquila…libre de llorar ese dolor que le quemaba por dentro, era un llanto de liberación…

"Tranquila…" La señora Kaioh acariciaba el cabello de su hija, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón el dolor por el que estaba pasando Michiru, cerró sus ojos y dejó que se desahogara, que llorara cuanto quisiera.

Quizás el llanto de la artista le ayudaría a liberarse de sus demonios, ahora si bien no se había esfumado la tristeza del todo, en definitiva su ánimo iba a cambiar después de llorar en brazos de su madre.

Finalmente llegaron al lago y la señora Kaioh preparó todo para pasar un buen día mientras su hija pintaba su nueva obra de arte. Michiru por su parte preparó el caballete y las pinturas, colocó el lienzo frente al lago, tomó su carboncillo y comenzó a hacer unos trazos, algunas cuantas líneas volteando a ver a su madre acomodando las cosas sobre un mantel para que ambas tuvieran una especie de día de campo, eso sin duda fue inspiración para ella. Así que su idea cambió, sus trazos fueron cambiados por una silueta femenina, era la imagen de la persona que ahora le inspiraba paz, su mente ahora era un mar de ideas.

"Quizás es hora de tomar lo bueno que tengo al alcance y utilizarlo para ser feliz" Pensó mientras volteaba a ver a su madre que la miraba amable y sonriente.

Correspondiéndole la sonrisa, Michiru volteó hacia el lienzo y continuó realizando los trazos que después cubriría con las pinturas y bellos trazos. Así fue como se pasó el primer día tranquilo de la artista.

Michiru cubrió celosamente su lienzo procurando que su madre no lo viera, quería que fuera un obsequio para ella por ayudarle a superar aquella depresión. Al llegar la tarde, madre e hija caminaron por el mismo sendero de vuelta a casa, sabían que Darien llegaría del aeropuerto de Tokio y debían estar presentables para recibirlos. Luego de que darse un baño, Michiru se preparó para lucir tan bella como siempre. Sin embargo no había opción, debía mirarse en el espejo.

No podría saberse con certeza que era lo que tenía ese espejo, pero siempre que ella se miraba en él, le ocurría una especie de hipnosis en la que caía profundamente, sus recuerdos, la voz de Haruka resonaba en su mente, los sueños que la hacían tan feliz y las pesadillas que tanto la atormentaban se reflejaban para ella tan claro como mirar a través de una ventana. Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó después de que se paró frente al espejo, fue la voz de su madre la que logró sacarla de ese trance.

"Michiru, te estoy hablando…estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada la elegante señora.

"Madre…ehhh, si…s…si estoy bien, lo lamento, bajaré en un momento" Sacudió levemente su cabeza para no volver a caer en el hechizo del espejo.

"Darien no tardará en llegar, por favor no tardes Michiru" Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Michiru intentó no volver a mirar el espejo, sabía bien que si lo miraba su subconsciente la traicionaría y terminaría quedándose ensimismada mirando su reflejo en ese objeto tan traicionero.

Colocándose un poco de perfume en el cuello, Michiru estaba lista para bajar y recibir a los invitados. Tomó el barandal de la escalera y comenzó a bajar sintiendo un poco de debilidad en las rodillas, era cierto que todos los excesos y carencias en el cuerpo cobraban la factura. Esos días sin comer y sin dormir bien estaban haciendo estragos. Respirando profundamente para bajar por completo los escalones Michiru llegó al recibidor justo cuando golpearon la puerta mientras el sonido de un motor se apagaba. Sintiendo de nuevo esa debilidad en las rodillas, Michiru se acercó a abrir la puerta para llevarse una sorpresa…

Sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, la respiración se agitó en extremo y sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada en la espalda…

"No puede ser...…e…eres…...eres tú" Dijo en un tono de voz casi imperceptible luego de que una lagrima se resbalara por su mejilla.

Una sombra cubrió sus ojos, provocando el desmayo inmediato, aquella visita en verdad había impactado a la artista.

"Michiru!" Fue lo último que logró escuchar de la voz de Setsuna antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

Unos suaves brazos evitaron que la violinista cayera de lleno en el suelo y entre Darien y el señor Kaioh llevaron a Michiru a la sala para intentar que reaccionara.

"Michiru, Michiru por favor reacciona" Setsuna ponía un lienzo frio en la frente de la artista.

"Hija, por favor…tienes que despertar" La señora Kaioh sostenía la cabeza de su hija sobre sus piernas

"Hey…reacciona" Un fuerte aroma a alcohol, provocó que Michiru volviera en sí.

Aun con la vista borrosa, Michiru logró identificar una imagen familiar…cabello rubio, ese tono de voz…sin duda era Haruka, acaso Michiru había muerto?

"Q…que me paso? Donde….estoy?" Preguntó mientras se quitaba el lienzo de la cabeza.

"Te desmayaste hija…tu papá y Darien fueron a traer al médico, no te levantes" Michiru cerró los ojos, quizás lo que había escuchado anteriormente había sido solo su imaginación.

"Vaya susto que nos diste" Esa voz, provocó que Michiru abriera de nuevo los ojos, se sentara y volteara a mirar de dónde provenía.

"Señora Kaioh…creo que a Michiru le vendría bien un té" Comentó Setsuna mientras ayudaba a Michiru a recordarle en silencio que tenía que guardar la calma.

"Tienes razón Setsuna, iré a traerle un té" La señora se puso de pie y se retiró a la cocina.

El silencio reinó entre esas tres personas, Michiru miraba a la invitada vestida como hombre, con su traje casual y corbata perfectamente atada, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una personalidad que hasta entonces solo había podido contemplar frente a un espejo, esa hechizante presencia ahora la tenía frente a sus ojos.

"Que miras?" Preguntó la rubia sacándola de su asombro.

"Michiru…...te presento a Haruka Tenoh, viene de Alemania, es la prima de Darien, Haruka, ella es Michiru Kaioh, hija de los actuales dueños de esta propiedad" Setsuna miraba a Michiru, a la expectativa de cualquier reacción.

"Mucho gusto…" Respondió Haruka fría e indiferente mientras estrechaba la mano de la violinista.

"E…...el gusto es mío" Esa reacción le había roto el corazón, es que acaso no la reconocía?

La mirada de Haruka era hasta cierto punto rencorosa, miraba a la joven con desprecio, quizás un desprecio gratuito por ser hija de quienes compraron esa casa. La rubia se sentó en un sillón alejado de ella, cruzándose de brazos evitando a toda costa encontrar su mirada con la de Michiru.

La señora Kaioh llegó sosteniendo un fino plato con una taza y la sirvienta llevaba una jarra de porcelana con café para las dos chicas restantes…

"Toma hija, bébelo poco a poco" La señora Kaioh, miraba a su hija de nuevo con ese semblante triste que tanto la preocupaba.

"Gracias madre, ya me siento mejor" Michiru comenzó a beber el té mientras que miraba a discreción a Haruka.

Justo ahora que había decidido comenzar a olvidar esa tristeza, aparece Haruka de nuevo en su vida. Como manejar ahora esta situación?

Finalmente llegaron Darien y el padre de Michiru llegaron con el médico para que la revisara. Le ayudaron a subir a su habitación y la acostaron en su cama, el médico le revisó sus signos vitales y realizó una revisión rutinaria.

"Que tiene mi hija doctor?" El señor Kaioh estaba muy preocupado.

"Sufrió el desmayo a causa de una fuerte debilidad, parece que es causada por falta de sueño y también tiene una seria descompensación por falta de azúcar, necesita alimentarse y descansar bien, le recetaré unas vitaminas para ayudarle un poco, de cualquier forma, necesito que se le realicen análisis de sangre para descartar algo más grave" El médico anotó la receta y le dejó las vitaminas en el buró a un lado de su cama.

"Hija, lo ves? Debes cuidarte, ya no eres una niña" La señora Kaioh estaba muy asustada y casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Estará bien señora, solo debe dormir y comer bien" El médico guardó su estetoscopio en su maletín y se retiró junto con los señores Kaioh.

Setsuna se quedó a solas con Michiru, se paró justo frente al enorme espejo donde se aparecía aquella heroína de guerra, la miraba y en realidad no sabía cómo abordar el tema de la persona que se encontraba esperando en la sala…Haruka.

"Siempre supiste que existía ella verdad?" Preguntó Michiru en tono de reproche.

"…si" Setsuna bajó la mirada.

"Porque no decírmelo? Porque guardar el secreto?" La artista se sentó en la cama.

"…no sabía cómo manejarlo, tenías tantos sentimientos y tanta tristeza que no quería ilusionarte con nada más" Setsuna aún se sentía culpable por haber guardado el secreto.

"Pensaste por mí? Como es posible que me ocultaras que existía una Haruka Tenoh en el presente! No puedes asegurar que sabrías que me ilusionaría, no tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy yo" Michiru estaba enojada.

"Sé que tengo poco tiempo de conocerte, pero debes saber que yo también me sorprendí al saber que Haruka existía también en el presente, ya que antes de conocerla, vi la imagen de la Haruka del espejo" Setsuna intentaba justificarse.

Michiru estaba molesta por la mentira, pero no podía enojarse con Setsuna, en realidad era su única amiga en ese lugar y fue de mucho consuelo cuando Haruka se fue. Por otro lado, aparte de Darien, Setsuna era la persona que más conocía a Haruka y tenía que saber que tanto se parecía a la chica que se reflejaba en el espejo, así que decidió tranquilizarse un poco.

"No puedo creerlo…es igual a ella" Michiru volvió a acostarse en su cama.

"Increíble...…sabes? Cuando la conocí Haruka venía decidida a quedarse con la casa, pero no podía comprobar que realmente era familiar y aunque yo lo supiera y quisiera decir algo, lo que yo dijera no hubiera sido relevante ante las autoridades y menos aún si decía que la veía en uno de los espejos que se encontraban en aquella mansión que ayudaba a remodelar para convertirla en un museo" Setsuna se sentó en la cama aun lado de Michiru.

"Porque no tenía manera de identificarse?"

"Por su manera de vestir y comportarse, su padre la desconoció como hija, el es una persona conservadora y odia las tendencias de Haruka…su furia fue a tal grado que decidió quemar y romper cualquier cosa que le recordara a su hija…hasta sus papeles oficiales, cuando Haruka cumplió la mayoría de edad, no le fue posible tramitar su identificación oficial, ya que no contaba con los papeles necesarios para eso, ella supo de esta propiedad porque realizó una investigación extensiva en su árbol familiar…lo que la trajo a este lugar y la historia que encierra esta casa"

"Y como conociste a Darien?" La artista quería saberlo todo, ahora que Setsuna se estaba sincerando.

"A él lo conocí después que a Haruka, fue enviado por su familia siguiéndole los pasos a su prima, el me habló acerca de su manera de ser, vino a asegurarme que ella era pariente directa de la antigua dueña de esta casa y que lo obstinada era una herencia de familia, si lo sabré yo….la Haruka del espejo no dejó de aparecer hasta que conoció el verdadero amor….en ti Michiru" Esto último provocó la sonrisa de Michiru.

"Haruka regresó a Alemania a hablar con su madre, ya que quizás ella tendría algún papel que pudiera ayudarle a obtener una identidad legal y poder así venir a reclamar la casa, pero supo por Darien que ya había sido vendida y decidió venir" Setsuna se miraba pensativa.

Michiru sabía que tenía que conocer a la Haruka del presente antes de sacar conclusiones sobre ella, pero las actitudes que había visto le hacían tener desconfianza en ella. Algo si era un hecho…no se trataba de la Haruka del espejo. Que era lo que se le esperaba con ella?


	11. EL MENSAJE

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Jejeje reaparezco en escena dándoles señales de vida con este capítulo. Creo que no tengo disculpa a todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperándome, pero entre las crisis sentimentales, económicas, familiares y sobre todo la falta de inspiración fueron factores que impidieron que tuviera este capítulo a tiempo.**_

_**Por fortuna ya todo pasó y las cosas están tomando su cauce y se encaminan como deben ir, por eso mi inspiración regresó.**_

_**Antes de que comiencen a leer este capítulo, solo quisiera agregar un GRACIAS por la paciencia que me han tenido y por esperarme pacientemente a que pasen estas rachas tan complicadas e importantes en mi vida.**_

_**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**_

_**El mensaje**_

Había muchas cosas pendientes de aclarar, Setsuna era quien conocía de antes a la chica que ahora la tenía tan inquieta. Quería conocerla, aun cuando sintiera cierto temor por las reacciones que pudiera tener en su contra. Una cosa si era segura, Haruka era una chica que había llegado a la defensiva y cuyas actitudes siempre serían en su contra. Estaba consciente de que podría desarrollarse cierta rivalidad entre ellas, pero el parecido físico de la rubia con la chica de la que se había enamorado era impresionante, como si la Haruka del pasado hubiera salido del espejo para sorprender a su amada violinista.

"Te agradezco que hayas sido honesta conmigo, quizás de haber sabido como es Haruka tal vez habría actuado igual que tú." Michiru volteó a ver a Setsuna seriamente.

"Lamento habértelo ocultado…sabía que aun seguías afectada por la ausencia de la Haruka del espejo, imaginé que el hecho de saber que existía una persona tan parecida a ella y con el mismo nombre, te afectaría aún más y tu estado sentimental sería más inestable" Setsuna aún estaba preocupada por lo que Michiru fuera a pensar de ella.

"No tienes que disculparte, lo comprendo, sé que esto será difícil y tendré que pensar muy bien como haré para conocer a la Haruka del presente, sé que nadie será como la Haruka del espejo, pero debo aprender a familiarizarme con su imagen, a verla todos los días sin confundirla o pretender esperar algo de ella"

Era hora de reflexionar sobre la nueva situación, la Haruka del presente parecía reacia, Michiru creía que incluso la rubia podría llegar a ser agresiva con ella, así que tenían que estar preparada para lo que fuera. Haruka y Darien se quedaron a dormir en la casa de los Kaioh, por petición del padre de Michiru.

"Le agradezco su hospitalidad señor Kaioh, pero no quisiera que fuéramos una molestia" Haruka tomó su saco y se dispuso a salir, aun cuando no tuviera idea de a dónde podría ir.

"De ninguna manera, considérense ustedes como mis invitados al menos mientras duran las negociaciones sobre esta casa" Sonrió amablemente el señor Kaioh.

"Eso será por poco tiempo, yo me iré en unos días de regreso a Tokio por cuestiones de negocios y Haruka se irá conmigo" Darien tomó asiento frente al señor Kaioh.

"Preferiría quedarme en la casa de Setsuna mientras te vas de negocios si no te importa" Haruka se cruzó de brazos y lo miró sentado.

"Usted puede quedarse en esta casa mientras el joven Chiba se va a Tokio, para nosotros será un honor" El señor sonrió y la invitó a sentarse.

Haruka aceptó la hospitalidad del señor Kaioh y decidió quedarse en su casa mientras Darien iba por negocios a Tokio. Quizás el interés por negociar el trato de la compra de la casa se había pasado a segundo término luego de que tuviera la fortuna de conocer a la hermosa hija del ahora dueño de la vieja mansión.

Setsuna se despidió de Michiru, dejándola más tranquila en su cama y se despidió del señor Kaioh, Darien y Haruka.

Michiru permaneció pensativa mientras miraba a través de la ventana, aún extrañaba a la Haruka del espejo y ahora con una nueva Haruka en casa, una insoportable incertidumbre la comenzó a invadir, sus pensamientos y subconsciente la llevaron caminando hasta estar frente al espejo, donde únicamente se reflejaba su imagen, provocando que soltara un suspiro de decepción.

"No te volveré a ver…en el fondo lo siento y me resisto a aceptarlo" Michiru puso una de sus manos en el espejo, como si deseara acariciarlo.

Por su parte Haruka subió a la habitación que se el señor Kaioh le designó, la cual inevitablemente la obligaba a pasar por enfrente de la de Michiru y fue ahí cuando el dulce y casi inaudible sonido de la voz de la violinista provocó que la mirada de Haruka y sus pasos se detuvieran en seco.

Caminando como un gato al acecho, Haruka se acercó a la puerta de Michiru y la tenue luz que alumbraba aquella habitación iluminó tan solo un poco el rostro de la rubia, quien se acercó lo suficiente para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Michiru.

Y ahí parada frente al enorme espejo, con su mano sobre él, la bella chica de ojos azules murmuró una confesión que a Haruka le heló la sangre…

"Ella es igual a ti…Haruka, pero nunca será como tú" Michiru volteó a mirarse a los ojos para después cerrarlos con resignación.

Haruka se quedó mirándola, pensaba que hablaba de ella, empuño sus manos apretando sus manos con demasiada fuerza, en verdad estaba molesta…

"Habla de mi…ella habla de mí y ni siquiera me conoce" Iba a abrir la puerta de un golpe para sorprenderla, pero frenando su mano en seco, se alejó de la puerta y de la habitación de Michiru.

Como podría Michiru juzgarla sin siquiera conocerla? Haruka se lo preguntaba miles de veces, por la mente de la rubia pasaban tormentosas preguntas, como…que podría esperar ella de mí? Con quien me compara? Y una pregunta aún más interesante… Porqué me importa tanto la opinión que ella pudiera tener sobre mí?

Haruka caminó a su habitación y recordó el tono tan triste en que Michiru se hablaba a sí misma en frente el espejo, era evidente que la chica estaba lastimada del corazón, pero porque la habían lastimado? Quien había sido capaz de lastimar el corazón de una chica tan bella como ella?

Haruka miró hacia su puerta, imaginaba a Michiru parada frente al espejo, con aquel semblante triste y aunque intentaba sentir indiferencia, había algo que no entendía…algo que simplemente hacía que el dolor de aquella chica no le diera igual.

"Me pregunto qué esconderás Michiru" Haruka suspiró y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Y como si se tratara de una premonición, Haruka tuvo un sueño esa noche…

Sonidos de balas ensordecían el ambiente, bombas estallando a lo lejos, el cielo gris y nublado, acompañado de la flotilla de aviones que lo atravesaban, un ambiente de muerte y guerra, Haruka se encontraba caminando en medio de una trinchera. Miraba soldados abrazados a sus armas, mutilados por el reciente impacto de una bomba, ensangrentados y algunos ya sin vida. Así era el arte de la guerra, compuesto por dolor físico y del alma. Las tropas corrían huyendo de un inminente peligro y para Haruka todo parecía que pasara en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo transcurriera con demasiada lentitud, suficiente para que cualquiera se percatara hasta del más mínimo detalle. Su vista estaba nublada por una espesa neblina, sumado con el humo que provocaban los cañones y la tierra levantada por los cascos de los caballos corriendo a un lado de la trinchera, pero a simple vista, a lo lejos podía notar una figura humana que le ordenaba desesperadamente a su tropa que huyera a lo largo de la trinchera y corrieran lo más rápido y lejos posible, porque los soldados iban a ser acribillados por una tropa enemiga que se aproximaba peligrosamente. Sin embargo y a sabiendas de que sería peligroso, Haruka se sentía tranquila, porque sabía que todo aquello que estaba viendo se trataba simplemente de un sueño.

Sin embargo al acercarse a la persona que movilizaba a la tropa para la retirada, se sorprendió al reconocerla…se trataba nada menos que de ella, o al menos una persona físicamente igual a ella, una Haruka que vestía uniforme militar, movía rápidamente los brazos apurando a los soldados restantes, pues los soldados enemigos habían comenzado a disparar sus mosquetes y desenfundaban sus pistolas, si la tropa no se hubiera movido, muchos soldados hubieran perecido en aquella masacre. Disparos penetraban en la tierra, algunos pegaban en unos costales improvisados para defenderse, la tierra volaba y ensuciaba aún más a los soldados, mezclas de sangre, tierra y sudor eran aquellos hombres corriendo y huyendo de su enemigo. Y mientras ahí, Haruka no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo….

Sus ojos se abrieron…era su viva imagen, moviendo a los soldados desesperadamente para salvarles la vida en medio de las balas y el polvo. Los soldados enemigos se acercaban, algunos de la tropa caían por las heridas provocadas con las balas, pero la rubia seguía ordenándoles correr…

"Increíble…" Murmuró Haruka al ver correr a su lado a los soldados e incluso a algunos traspasarla, era invisible para todos excepto para una persona…la rubia de uniforme militar.

Y eso lo notó ya que cuando la vio, su mirada la reconoció de inmediato, como si la heroína de guerra hubiera predicho que llegaría alguna persona del futuro a visitarla. Ella desenfundó sus pistolas y logró acabar con algunos soldados, hiriéndolos de manos y piernas, sin duda y a pesar de estar en una guerra, Haruka no era una persona que creyera en la muerte como la derrota de un enemigo, al menos prefería no matar. Sin embargo los enemigos a diferencia de ella, si creían que debían acabar con sus enemigos y que su deber era aplastarlos sin piedad. Con esa mentalidad y como un cobarde, aquel enemigo malherido alcanzó una pistola y le disparó a Haruka por la espalda…

"CUIDADO!..." Gritó Haruka

La distracción le costó cara, la bala le atravesó el pecho haciéndola caer en aquel lodazal. Haruka corrió rápidamente a intentar ayudar a su gemela…

"Por favor…no te mueras…no te mueras Haruka" La rubia se sentía extraña hablándole a la heroína con su mismo nombre.

Era muy tarde, solo le quedaban algunos segundos de vida, débil y casi inconsciente, la Haruka del pasado intentó darle un importante mensaje a la Haruka del presente. Intentando alcanzar su rostro, estiró su mano y comenzó a hablar…

"P…por…por favor…cuídala…" Haruka comenzó a escupir sangre, mientras la Haruka del presente la sostenía entre sus brazos.

"Cuidarla?" Haruka sentía un frio que le recorría la espalda.

"E…ella…ella es el tesoro…mi teso…" Haruka había comenzado su leyenda, murió en brazos de su pariente del futuro.

Haruka comenzó a mover el cuerpo sin vida de la heroína, pero sin éxito, la Haruka del pasado había muerto, y la desesperación de la Haruka del presente la hizo despertar de golpe…

"Haruka…ahh…Haruka…"Cubrió con ambas manos su rostro y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello e intentando jugar consigo misma una papel de incrédula, rió casi inaudible..

"Jaja…pero si Haruka soy yo, todo fue solo un sueño" Suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

"Pero si es un mensaje…ella es el tesoro…" Haruka se asomó por la ventana.

"La casa es el tesoro…la defenderé Haruka…recuperaré nuestra casa" Haruka empuño su mano y golpeó suavemente el muro.

Como saber si el mensaje fue bien interpretado? Realmente la Haruka del pasado se refería a la casa como su tesoro? Y si no era el mensaje correctamente interpretado, como sacar a Haruka del error?

Al día siguiente Haruka estaba determinada a comenzar la negociación para la compra de la casa. Se levantó temprano y luego de darse un baño, bajó elegantemente vestida con su traje y se sentó a la mesa para desayunar con los Kaioh, donde para variar, Michiru no se encontraba.

"Buenos días…quisiera que comenzáramos las negociaciones para la compra de la casa el día de hoy si no les molesta" Haruka fue atendida por los nuevos sirvientes de la casa.

"Por favor Haruka, primero desayunemos y después hablemos de negocios, te parece?" El señor Kaioh no le dio opción a Haruka, simplemente comenzó a comer y esperaba no hablar de otra cosa, más que de lo lindo y soleado que había amanecido el día.

"Y no has visto a Michiru el día de hoy" La señora Kaioh le sirvió un poco de café a su esposo y al mencionar el nombre de su hija, atrajo de inmediato la mirada de Haruka, y es que al referirse al nombre de una chica como ella, era difícil fingir que no le importaba.

"Michiru salió temprano a pintar al lago, parecía un poco más animada el día de hoy a pesar de que se nos desmayó anoche" El señor Kaioh bebió un poco de café.

"Y la dejaste salir así nada más? Que irresponsabilidad! Podría pasarle algo de nuevo!" La señora Kaioh le reclamó fuertemente a su esposo.

"Descuide señora Kaioh…yo iré a traerla de vuelta" Haruka se puso de pie.

Quizás ese gesto de amabilidad escondía a más de un favor, el interés en conocer a la hermosa artista, escuchar de nuevo esa voz tan triste y sensual a la vez.

Caminando por la vereda la pudo distinguir a cierta distancia, ahí estaba de pie contemplando el lago y su cabello aguamarina movido por el viento. Usaba un lindo y sencillo vestido rosa, sus zapatos acomodados junto al atril y ella con sus pies sumergidos en el agua fría de aquel hermoso paisaje.

Haruka estaba la miraba perdidamente, y el aire jugaba con el cabello de Michiru haciendo que ella lo arreglara con sus manos, la boca de Haruka se abrió instintivamente ante la belleza de lo que miraba. Hasta que un fuerte viento tiró el atril junto con el lienzo y algunas hojas volaron por los aires, provocando que Michiru volteara rápidamente y corriera detrás de las hojas, Haruka hizo lo propio y corrió velozmente a la par de la artista y ambas alcanzaron los bocetos de Michiru. El aire junto con ellas paró…

"Gracias…" Michiru le quitó las hojas a Haruka e hizo una caravana educadamente.

"No fue nada…vine porque tus padres…" Haruka se ruborizó levemente.

"Mis padres te pidieron que lo hiciera" Michiru le sonrió a Haruka amablemente.

"Tus padres están preocupados por ti" Haruka regresó hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las cosas de Michiru, para ayudarle a levantarlas.

"Lo sé…siempre lo están" Michiru levantó su lienzo mientras Haruka levantaba el atril.

"Y a propósito, lamento lo de anoche, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh" Michiru le ofreció la mano a Haruka.

"Yo soy Haruka Tenoh…" Haruka estrechó la mano de Michiru.

Michiru le sonrió amablemente a Haruka y la rubia volvió a ensimismarse durante unos segundos, hasta que recordó el "verdadero" motivo por el que había ido a buscarla.

"Es mejor que regresemos, quisiera comenzar las negociaciones cuanto antes" Haruka dobló el atril y comenzó a caminar sin esperar a Michiru.

"Negociaciones?" Michiru caminó rápidamente para alcanzar a Haruka

"No lo sabias? Bueno, es obvio….debido a tu desmayo no pudiste enterarte de nada. Yo he venido aquí para negociar la compra de la casa donde vives con tus padres, esa casa perteneció a mi familia y estoy dispuesta a recuperarla" El tono de voz de Haruka cambió a frio y un tanto a la defensiva.

Michiru sabía el motivo por el que había llegado Haruka a su casa, pero debía conocer el terreno que estaba pisando con ella, y sin duda se trataba de un terreno hostil. Ahora que actitud debía tomar con ella? Debía estar a la defensiva como Haruka? O quizás debía tenerle un poco de paciencia y tratarla con dulzura? Que conseguiría? Que quería en realidad Michiru?

Así rápidamente como se acabó la calidez de Haruka, llegaron a la ahora casa de los Kaioh, caminando directamente donde se encontraban los padres de Michiru, que se encontraban aún desayunando. La hermosa chica de ojos azules, tomó asiento en el comedor y se quedó silenciosa y pensativa, esperaba que su padre tomara la palabra o quizás su madre comenzaría con los reproches, pero nadie hablaba. Haruka bebía un poco de café, mirando a Michiru mientras ella no se daba cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba. Y es que ambas chicas, eran igual de inteligentes, aún a pesar de las aparentes diferencias que se reflejaban en cada una, lo cierto era, que tenían más cosas en común de las que podrían aceptar y una de ellas era que existía una atracción, Haruka sentía una atracción demasiado fuerte por Michiru y la artista aun cuando sabía que podría interpretarse como traición y aun cuando se resistiera con todas sus fuerzas a sentirlo, era inevitable voltear a verla y sentir esa atracción extraña.

"Michiru, no debes tomar ese desmayo a la ligera…has pasado días enteros sin probar bocado y ahora que pasó esto, deberías estar en cama y en lugar de eso te sales sin siquiera avisarnos…y que pasaría si te llegara a pasar algo?" La madre de Michiru era implacable, en realidad no le importaba que Haruka estuviera presente, quería establecer que tanto su esposo como ella estaban preocupados por su hija y que lo que más les importaba era que su hija estuviera bien de salud.

"Lo sé madre y lo lamento, es solo que sentí la necesidad de salir a pintar un momento, sabes que la inspiración es lo más importante para mí y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de comenzar un nuevo cuadro para la galería" Michiru comenzó a comer un poco de fruta, quería tranquilizar a sus padres.

"Si no le molesta señor Kaioh, me gustaría que comenzáramos a negociar la compra de la casa terminando el desayuno" Haruka bajó la taza de café.

Michiru la miró seriamente y se determinó a impedir que eso sucediera fuera como fuera…

"Lo lamento Haruka Tenoh, pero eso no será posible, porque la casa no está a la venta" Michiru bajó su taza de café.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a ella, podría tomarse como un atrevimiento la interrupción de Michiru, pero en ese momento, pensó que era lo que tenía que hacer si es que quería conservar aquella casa en la que fue tan feliz.

"Michiru…hija, quisiera escuchar que es lo que Haruka quiere ofrecernos por ella, esa es la razón por la que ella se encuentra aquí ahora" El señor Kaioh, sabía que debía tenerle paciencia a su hija dado su delicado estado de salud.

Pero Michiru estaba convencida de su idea de no permitir la venta de la casa. Tenía que impedirlo a como diera lugar.

"Si ese es el caso padre…deberías escuchar entonces las propuestas del otro comprador" Michiru bebió un poco de café.

"Otro comprador?" Preguntó Haruka

Quien será esa otra persona? Será que Michiru tenía su carta bajo la manga? Sería acaso una estrategia? Y si era una estrategia en qué consistiría? Habría comenzado ahora una guerra fría con Haruka?


	12. CAMBIO DE OPINION

_**Mis queridos lectores**_

_**Les traigo de nuevo otro capítulo, esperando que esta historia siga siendo de su preferencia.**_

_**No me queda más que agradecerles la paciencia que han tenido conmigo y lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que he estado pasando por algunos problemas difíciles y sobre todo tristes de sobrellevar.**_

_**Sin embargo aquí sigo y seguiré escribiéndoles con toda la gratitud que se merecen por aguantar las largas esperas.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

**Cambio de opinión **

Aquel desayuno, fue quizás uno de los más largos en la vida de Haruka. Por un lado disfrutaba mirar a la bella chica de cabellos aguamarina, sus hermosos ojos azules perdidos en un punto fijo mientras comía delicadamente, sus pensamientos, al igual que lo que ella sentía era todo un misterio, que será aquella sensación en el estómago. Finalmente el desayuno terminó y Michiru fue la primera en ponerse de pie caminando hacia el despacho de su padre. Haruka se puso de pie en seguida de que la bella chica desapareciera de su vista, por lo que corrió para alcanzarla…

"Espera…" Michiru se detuvo cruzándose de brazos.

"Que deseas?" La hermosa violinista, volteó a mirarla sin demostrar su verdadero interés en conocerla.

"Que es lo que pretendes?" Haruka caminó firmemente hacia ella y la miró seriamente.

"Pretender?" Michiru le regresó la misma mirada.

Haruka avanzó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo acercándola hacia su cuerpo, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para percibir el delicioso aroma de su cabello...

"No intentes jugar conmigo Michiru, yo quiero esta casa y la conseguiré al precio que sea" Haruka la miró con cierto desprecio.

"Descuida Haruka…también yo tengo especial interés en esta casa, es tan importante para mí como para ti" Michiru le sonrió amablemente a Haruka.

"Pues no veo como puedas conseguirla, ya que yo tengo una oferta muy tentadora para tu padre…una oferta que dudo mucho que pueda rechazar" Haruka sonaba muy confiada en sí misma.

"Para tu información yo también tengo una pequeña fortuna personal y puedo mejorar tu oferta con creces…y a diferencia tuya… (Arrojándole una sonrisa seductora)… yo no tengo ningún problema en compartir esta casa contigo" Por último Michiru movió su cabello suavemente con su mano hacia atrás.

Haruka se ensimismó por un momento y aunque sonaba tentadora la oferta, Haruka debía permanecer firme, pues era tan obstinada como la chica que tenía enfrente. Así que empuñó su mano y le contestó…

"No tienes idea de lo importante que es este lugar para mi" Haruka desvió la mirada.

"Quizás no lo sepa, al igual que tú tampoco sabes lo importante que se ha convertido este lugar en mi vida" Michiru la miró seriamente

"Pues no creo que sea tan importante como recuperar una herencia de familia!" Haruka la miró ya enojada.

Michiru pensó que Haruka menospreciaba sus sentimientos, eso provocó que sintiera un enorme nudo en la garganta y dándole la espalda, se fue caminando lentamente sin continuar con la conversación. Una tibia lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla, la cual limpió rápidamente tratando de que Haruka no se diera cuenta, subió casi corriendo los escalones y corrió hacia su habitación, al tiempo que Haruka se daba a la tarea de seguirla sin que se diera cuenta, y es que a bella chica ya se había vuelto demasiado predecible para ella. Así que subió los escalones suavemente y caminó hacia donde sería la habitación de Michiru. Y desde afuera se escuchaban los sollozos de la hermosa violinista y algunos susurros que no lograba identificar…

"Jamás será como tu…ella jamás podrá ser como tu…"

Haruka de nuevo se sorprendió de las palabras de Michiru y aunque la había seguido solo para confirmar sus sospechas de que de nuevo la volvería a comparar con alguna otra extraña, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula para no abrir la puerta y preguntarle el objeto de comparación, se puso de pie y caminó lejos de ahí empuñando fuertemente su mano…

"Con quien me comparas Michiru? Con quien lo haces?" Haruka golpeó el barandal mientras bajaba de la escalera.

Haruka fue casi de inmediato abordada por el padre de Michiru y se fueron directamente al despacho…

"Haruka, entiendo que desees comprar esta casa y en ausencia de mi hija, comprenderás que no puedo negociar nada sobre eso, ya que ella también tiene interés en conservar este lugar. Por otro lado, quiero que quede claro que escucharé las propuestas que tanto tu como ella tengan sobre el tema…mi hija tiene manera de pagarme la casa en caso de que ella llegue a comprarla, sus conciertos y subastas en galerías, le han dado la suficiente solvencia económica para pagarme la casa en caso de que ella mejore tu oferta, ya que esta propiedad se encuentra a mi nombre y como hombre de negocios, por ningún motivo tendré contemplaciones solo porque Michiru sea mi hija…me estoy explicando claramente?" El señor Kaioh prendió su pipa arrojando un poco de humo luego de terminar de hablar.

"Comprendo a la perfección lo que quiere decir…se refiere a que no importa quien haga la oferta….la mejor ganará" Haruka sonrió y se acomodó en el asiento.

"Una cosa muy importante…si mi hija llega a quedarse con esta casa…por ningún motivo, quiero que exista resentimientos entre ambas, de acuerdo?" Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el señor Kaioh, al igual que su hija, habían identificado los sentimientos de Haruka, y sabían casi a la perfección, que Haruka no se quedaría tranquila con la derrota.

"Descuide señor Kaioh, estoy segura de que mi oferta no podrá ser superada por Michiru" Haruka sonaba confiada.

Podría tomarse quizás como soberbia la confianza que demostraba Haruka, pero al igual que Michiru ambas tenían un espíritu inquebrantable y también poseían demasiada terquedad, suficiente para hacerlas a ambas insufribles, aunque cada una con su particular belleza y seducción.

Un par de horas después de la conversación entre Haruka y el señor Kaioh, Michiru bajó de su habitación y se dirigió a hablar con su padre…finalmente había decidido que si Haruka quería entablar una guerra con ella, definitivamente no tomaría el papel de la perdedora, tenía en mente valerse al igual que Haruka, de todos los medios para quedarse con la casa. Sin embargo, antes de llegar fue abordada por la rubia…

"Quisiera hablar contigo Michiru…podemos ir a algún sitio privado?" Haruka sonaba un poco más tranquila que la última vez que se vieron.

Michiru parecía escéptica a la actitud de Haruka, pero había algo en la rubia que le inquietaba a la artista, por lo que le fue imposible rechazar la oferta de Haruka…

"Bien, vamos al lago…" Michiru trató de no mirar a los ojos a Haruka y comenzó a caminar sin voltear a ver si Haruka la seguía o no.

Caminando pensaba detenidamente en las palabras que utilizaría con Haruka y como podría comportarse con ella. Ser grosera o descortés definitivamente no estaba en sus planes; pero tampoco renunciaría tan fácilmente a perder la casa en la que se encontraba el recuerdo de su primer amor.

Llegaron al lago luego de unos minutos y Michiru miró a lo lejos, esperaba que Haruka tomara la iniciativa, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la tranquilidad del agua…

"Michiru…yo…" Haruka miraba el cabello ondulado de la violinista moverse al ritmo del viento, era casi tan hipnótico como hermoso.

"Te escucho Haruka" Michiru no apartaba su mirada del agua…de cierta manera, su elemento le producía tranquilidad.

"Solo quiero saber porque te empeñas tanto en comprar la casa…que es lo que la hace tan importante para ti?" Haruka tenía demasiada curiosidad, pensaba que podría persuadirla, si supiera la razón por la que la casa era tan importante para Michiru.

"Ya te lo he dicho antes Haruka…y te lo repito ahora…tu jamás lo entenderías, así que no te lo diré" Michiru bajó la mirada y luego de acomodar sus zapatos a un lado del lago, comenzó a meterse poco a poco, hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas.

"Como podría entenderlo si no me lo explicas Michiru?" Haruka la miró y comenzó a sentir desesperación.

El sentirla lejana aun teniéndola a unos cuantos pasos, la hacía sentir desesperación. Para Haruka, Michiru estaba apartada en su propio mundo, sumergida en sus propios recuerdos y sentimientos. Quería pedirle que no la apartara, pero no había algún motivo en específico, por lo menos no uno que ella pudiera expresar con sus propios labios.

"Porque ese silencio?" Haruka la miró ensimismada, quizás ausente y pensativa.

"En verdad quieres saberlo? …Bien, te lo diré y no me importa lo que pienses sobre mi luego de que me escuches" Michiru apretó su mano y la llevó a su pecho.

"La razón por la que quiero comprar la casa es…." Michiru fue interrumpida por Setsuna.

"Buenos días…me alegra encontrarlas juntas" Setsuna se acercó a Haruka y miró a Michiru.

La bella violinista, volteó a verlas a ambas y caminó lentamente saliendo del agua…

"Nos buscabas a las dos?" Michiru fue ayudada por Haruka mientras salía del lago.

"Así es Michiru…quisiera pedirles un favor"

"De que se trata?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Las clases están por terminar, y quisiera llevar a mis alumnos de paseo por Tokio la siguiente semana…sé que ambas conocen muy bien la ciudad y podrían ayudarme con algunos sitios de interés, sobre todo en el aspecto cultural" Setsuna les sonrió a ambas.

"No lo sé Setsuna, yo he venido a este lugar para comprar la casa, no de vacaciones" Haruka se negaba rotundamente a dejar el pueblo.

"Vamos Haruka, será una distracción por un solo día" Setsuna era persuasiva.

"Bien, iré si Michiru va también" Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru.

"Si lo dices por lo de las negociaciones, debes saber que a mi me gusta pelear con contendientes" Michiru miró fríamente a Haruka.

Estaba claro que existía cierto tensión hostil entre las dos chicas, esas miradas y el sarcasmo hacían mas que evidente la situación.

"Independientemente de lo que diga Haruka, yo pensaba ir con ustedes…podríamos ir a la galería donde se exhiben mis pinturas y agendaré también una cita en el auditorio para darles un concierto privado" Michiru miró exclusivamente a Setsuna.

"Suena muy interesante Michiru, seguramente a los niños les encantará asistir a una verdadera galería de arte" Setsuna se emocionó.

"Yo me encargaré de arreglar lo del transporte y los llevaré también a la pista de carreras de autos y a la pista de atletismo en la Universidad" Haruka de nuevo volteó a mirar a Michiru, parecía como una especie de imán que atraía su mirada.

"Excelente Haruka, entonces arreglaré el itinerario y llevaré algo de comida para el viaje" Setsuna parecía feliz.

Luego de terminar con los planes acerca de la visita a Tokio, Setsuna se fue, dejándolas a solas de nuevo. Será que la pregunta seguía en el aire? Haruka insistiría en el tema sobre el interés de Michiru hacia la casa?

Michiru en definitiva no quería hablar sobre eso, a pesar de que hacía unos minutos estaba a punto de confesarle todo. Podría decirse que la violinista poseía una "voluntad voluble", así que encontró rápidamente un pretexto para zafarse de la pregunta de Haruka.

"Si no te importa, debo hacer unas llamadas para arreglar la salida a Tokio…dejaremos nuestra charla y las negociaciones para otro momento" A Michiru no le importaba si Haruka estaba de acuerdo o no acerca de su decisión, simplemente la había tomado y punto.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando sin voltear a verla, quizás no estaba preparada para revelarle la verdad sobre su interés en la casa, pero fue alcanzada rápidamente por la rubia…

"Hey, el que ya no quieras contestar a mi pregunta no es excusa para que me dejes abandonada en este lugar" Respondió Haruka mientras alcanzaba a Michiru.

"No es que no quiera contestar a tu pregunta Haruka… para visitar los lugares a donde tengo planeado llevar a los alumnos de Setsuna, debo hacerlo con bastante tiempo de anticipación y no hay tiempo que perder, sobre todo para averiguar las fechas del auditorio para poder dar el concierto privado" Michiru se ponía un tanto nerviosa al sentir a Haruka tan cerca de ella.

"Eres demasiado astuta Michiru, encontraste el pretexto perfecto para salirte por la tangente…pero no me daré por vencida hasta que respondas a mi pregunta" Haruka era persistente y sarcástica, por decirlo de una manera cortés.

Michiru se detuvo en seco, provocando que Haruka lo hiciera a la par que ella, la bella chica de cabello aguamarina la miró fijamente a los ojos para responder a su comentario…

"Responderé a tu pregunta….cuando estés preparada para escuchar" Y así siguió su camino.

Dentro de esa última frase, quizás se escondía el peor de los temores de Michiru, el que Haruka escuchara la respuesta de Michiru y emitiera un cruel juicio en su contra y la tachara de loca o que simplemente creyera que aquella respuesta fuera solo un embuste de su parte y todo se debiera a simple y frívolo egoísmo.

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo y desataron una fuerte tormenta antes de que llegaran a la casa, por lo que Haruka se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto y cubrió a Michiru…

"Cúbrete…no quisiera que te enfermaras" Por un momento, Michiru fue rodeada por los brazos de Haruka.

Sus miradas se fundieron de nuevo y la distancia entre ambas se iba acortando lentamente, Michiru podía sentir el aliento de Haruka y la rubia seguía hipnotizada por el momento. Había una especie de magia entre ambas, algo que quizás era el secreto para descifrar el misterioso tesoro que escondía la casa…


	13. ENAMORADA DE UN RECUERDO

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores!**_

_**Espero que esta vez no me haya tardado mucho en traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que va tomando un giro interesante. **_

_**Deseo que este capítulo les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. **_

_**Aprovecho para enviar también saludos a Hefziba, las cosas mejorarán para ti, yo lo sé.**_

_**Dedico este capítulo a mis queridísimos lectores, gracias por seguirme paso a paso y por seguirme teniendo paciencia, ustedes me ayudan a seguir escribiendo con sus comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**Disfruten el capítulo! Hasta pronto!**_

_**Enamorada de un recuerdo**_

Haruka reaccionó casi de inmediato separándose violentamente de Michiru…

"Si te enfermas retrasarás el viaje y las negociaciones" Haruka aclaró su garganta y se volteó dándole la espalda rápidamente para disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Gracias…..creo" Michiru se cerró el saco tratando de evitar que la lluvia la mojara.

Michiru miró a Haruka y su cabello rubio mojándose, se veía espectacular y seductora, y aun cuando su mente divagaba en la imagen que proyectaba era cierto que estaba cayendo un diluvio y que el frío era evidente, Haruka sufriría de hipotermia en poco tiempo o al menos eso pensó Michiru, así que ingenió una brillante manera de llegar rápidamente a casa…

"Una carrera a casa?" Michiru corrió con la seguridad de que Haruka aceptaría el reto…

Haruka tardó mas en voltear que en ver que la violinista le pasaba por enfrente a toda velocidad, y dado que era una atleta no iba a permitir que aquella chica le ganara, así que de inmediato reaccionó y corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzarla…

Era una competencia, Haruka corrió sintiendo como la velocidad provocaba que las gotas de lluvia le golpearan en el rostro. Finalmente la casa se avistó, la figura de Michiru cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y rápidamente se encontró corriendo hombro con hombro con la violinista. Michiru la miró con cierto asombro y frunciendo el ceño aumentó la velocidad al igual que la rubia.

A medida que ambas aumentaban la velocidad el cansancio aparecía, pero ninguna de las dos era capaz de reconocerlo, y por más que trataban de ganarle la una a la otra era imposible, las dos corrían con la misma intensidad y a la misma velocidad, siempre la una al lado de la otra, así ambas llegaron a la par a la casa, poniendo una mano violentamente sobre la puerta…

"Gané…" Dijo Michiru poniendo una mano sobre la puerta al mismo tiempo que Haruka.

"Mentira, llegamos al mismo tiempo" Haruka comenzó a debatir con Michiru…

"Bien, considerémoslo un empate" Michiru le sonrió cortésmente.

"Está bien, solo porque tomaste la ventaja, de otra manera yo hubiera ganado sin duda" Haruka comenzó a alardear.

"Te demostraré que puedo ganarte cuando quieras" Michiru miró firmemente a Haruka…

"Ahhh…suenas muy segura, bien…acepto el reto" Haruka le dio la mano a Michiru y así cerraron el reto.

De nuevo la distancia entre ellas se volvió a acortar y aun estrechándose las manos fueron acercándose poco a poco, sus miradas se fundieron, no hacían falta las palabras, en definitiva había un sentimiento, uno que no serían capaces de reconocer ninguna de las dos.

Michiru abrió la puerta de la casa, quizás se traicionó a sí misma, ya que ella, al igual que Haruka, deseaba demasiado ese primer y único contacto entre dos personas que comparten el mismo sentimiento.

"Vamos, debes tener frio y puedes enfermar" Michiru volteó la mirada, no quería tener que mirarla a los ojos.

"Espera Michiru…" Sin embargo la petición de Haruka no fue escuchada.

Michiru entró corriendo a la casa subiendo a toda velocidad hasta su habitación…

"Michiru…" Haruka corrió tras ella, pero su reacción fue demasiado retardada, ya que al llegar a la habitación de Michiru, se había encontrado simplemente con una puerta cerrada.

Había un sentimiento, quizás uno que ninguna de las dos quería reconocer, era amor…amor en su más sencilla y pura esencia. Pero como reconocería Michiru un sentimiento así cuando el amor por la Haruka del pasado estaba aún tan reciente y fresco?

Ahora había algo cierto, Michiru no quería olvidar a la Haruka del espejo y estaba convencida de que no quería traicionar su recuerdo haciéndole caso a sus impulsos.

"No puedo…no puedo olvidarte, ella nunca será como tu…" Michiru cayó sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro mientras su llanto la invadía, un llanto lleno de dolor y desesperación.

Sentía dolor, frustración y culpa, ya que besar a Haruka bajo la lluvia se había convertido en un deseo…un traicionero y cruel deseo.

Por su parte Haruka permanecía de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Michiru, sintiendo la impotencia de la inminente y misteriosa comparación que hacía la artista con ella. No quedándole más…se quitó de ahí, caminando lentamente, como si se tratara de un fantasma evaporándose lejos de aquel sitio.

"Qué demonios tiene esa persona que provoca esa clase de confusión en ella?" Haruka caminó hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba un piano.

De pronto recordó aquellas molestas clases que sus padres la habían obligado a tomar y que en algún momento le sirvieron para aliviar sus momentos de soledad, quizás no era la mejor intérprete, pero al igual que Michiru; Haruka tenía el don de proyectar sus sentimientos en cada nota que presionaba con sus largos dedos. Irónicamente, Haruka solo tocaba el piano cuando se sentía triste o sola, justo como se sentía ahora…

Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas del piano, el frio recorría su cuerpo y aún a pesar de esa incomodidad, los sentimientos hicieron que comenzara a interpretar una triste melodía en aquel viejo instrumento. La triste música invadía aquel lugar, no había rincón en que no llegaran las notas musicales, incluso hasta la lúgubre habitación de Michiru, provocando que esta dejara de llorar y condujera su atención hacia la música que provenía de la planta baja de aquella vieja mansión.

Instintivamente miró su violín y como si se tratara de un impulso lo tomo y comenzó a acompañar la música de Haruka. La música invadió el lugar….era hermoso, como esos sentimientos que las unía.

Ambas compartían un sentimiento, pero ninguna de las dos era capaz de reconocerlo. Tenían motivos de peso para evitar caer en aquellas tentaciones, por un lado Haruka tenía la idea de mantenerse enfocada a su objetivo de obtener la casa al precio que fuera, y por su parte Michiru tenía bien presente el recuerdo de la Haruka del espejo y ese amor que aún le profesaba era imposible que pudiera olvidarla, por lo menos no tan pronto como para ceder al deseo de probar los labios de la Haruka del presente.

Y después de esa canción, no hubo más contacto entre ellas, ni una palabra, ni una mirada, solamente pensamientos….y así cayó la noche y como cada día Michiru se miraba al espejo, esperando que su reflejo se disipara y apareciera Haruka…pero eso no ocurrió, Haruka de nuevo no apareció.

Y la noche transcurrió, hasta que casi al amanecer Michiru fue despertada…

"Michiru…..Michiru estás ahí?" Casi como un susurro inaudible, pero lo suficientemente perceptible para despertar a la bella violinista

Michiru se levantó de la cama con un sobresalto, y su mirada se dirigió rápidamente al espejo para encontrarse con lo que tanto deseaba…Haruka.

"Eres tú!" Michiru corrió hacia el espejo.

La mirada de Haruka era triste y de alguna manera resignada, parecía que traía malas noticias, aunque no podía disimular el gusto y el placer de volver a ver a la hermosa violinista.

"No sabes cuánto he deseado verte…cuanto te he extrañado" Haruka puso su mano en el espejo.

"Haruka…no puedo creer que por fin puedo volver a verte, ahora ya nada nos va a separar" Michiru le sonrió y puso su mano sobre el espejo.

"Michiru…" Haruka fue interrumpida de nuevo por Michiru.

"No te volveré a perder…no lo permitiré, ahora más que nunca lucharé por quedarme con esta casa" Michiru sonaba demasiado convencida.

"De que hablas? A que te refieres con luchar por quedarte con esta casa?" Haruka miró sorprendida a Michiru.

"Haruka…ha venido aquí una chica que es de tu familia, lleva tú mismo nombre y físicamente pareciera que te estoy mirando, ha venido a comprar esta casa y quiere alejarme de ella…quiere alejarme de ti" Michiru sabía perfectamente que no podía sentir ninguna clase de sentimiento negativo en contra de la Haruka del presente.

"Así que ya está aquí…" Fue lo único que comentó Haruka.

"Cómo? …Tu sabias que Haruka vendría?" Michiru se sorprendió.

"Debes saber muchas cosas Michiru…entre ellas, que esta será la última vez que nos veremos" Haruka miraba con amor a su artista, su tesoro más preciado.

"Porque dices eso? Por qué me lastimas así?" Michiru comenzó a llorar.

"Las cosas deben ser así Michiru…y no pueden ser de otra manera lo entiendes?" Haruka comenzaba a desesperarse, de alguna forma, quería hacer entrar en razón a la violinista.

"No….no lo entiendo! No puedes hacer que entienda que no volveré a verte jamás" Michiru quería gritar, pero sabía que hacerlo provocaría llamar la atención de sus padres y de la propia Haruka del presente.

"Michiru, debes saber que yo…no…yo no sobreviví a la guerra" Haruka la miraba esperando que se asustara en cualquier momento.

"No, eso no es posible Haruka…estás aquí, eso quiere decir que sigues con vida" Michiru no podía creer lo que decía la rubia.

"Ahora que conozco mi nueva situación, no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, quiero descansar y gracias a una amiga que tenemos en común tú y yo he puedo estar aquí para pedirte que busques tu felicidad, es lo único que me hará descansar" Haruka sonaba triste.

"No puede ser…no puedo creerlo, no puedes estar muerta" Michiru estaba muy triste y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

"Michiru escúchame! Dime…me quieres?" Haruka la miró firmemente.

"Como puedes preguntarme eso Haruka? Sabes que te amo con todo el corazón" Michiru puso una mano en el espejo.

"Entonces no puedo pensar nada más que tu deseas mi felicidad y lo mejor para mi" Haruka se acercó a Michiru, deseaba abrazarla más que nada en el mundo.

"Quiero que estés conmigo, que no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado" Michiru se pegó al espejo.

"Eso no puede ser Michiru…tú debes seguir con tu vida y yo…debo irme" Haruka se acercó lo suficiente a Michiru para mirarla firmemente a los ojos.

"No puedes pedirme eso Haruka" Michiru se alejó y le dio la espalda.

"No hay más remedio…yo soy un recuerdo y no puedes vivir enamorada de un recuerdo" Haruka comenzó a desesperarse.

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" Michiru volteó y vio que Haruka comenzaba a desaparecer del espejo.

"Y tu a mi…gracias por permitirme conocer este sentimiento tan fuerte y tan hermoso, ahora es tu turno de continuar experimentándolo, es lo que más deseo" Haruka desaparecía lentamente.

"Haruka…no te vayas" Michiru lloraba, golpeaba el espejo, como si con eso consiguiera lograr traspasarlo.

"Mi recuerdo vivirá por siempre en tu corazón, sé feliz mi tesoro….mi más preciado tesoro" Haruka desapareció del espejo.

"No Haruka…no de nuevo, por favor" Haruka desapareció del espejo.

Michiru cayó en sus rodillas llorando tan fuerte, que logró despertar a Haruka quien de inmediato se levantó de su cama.

Como un impulso y sin pensarlo, Haruka tomó su bata y mientras se la ponía, corrió a toda velocidad a la habitación de Michiru y sin anunciarse entró para encontrarla llorando frente a aquel enorme espejo.

"Michiru…Michiru que te ocurre?" Haruka se arrodilló a la altura de Michiru colocando una mano en su cabeza.

Pero Michiru no respondía, simplemente seguía llorando…

"Por favor Michiru…si sigues llorando así despertarás a tus padres" Haruka no sabía cómo actuar, ni de qué manera hablarle.

Y como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente extrañas para ella, sin previo aviso Michiru la abrazó fuertemente llorando en su pecho tan amargamente como la despedida de la Haruka del espejo. Pero Haruka no pudo evitarla para ella había algo que le impedía ser fría o distante con ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la consoló tiernamente acariciando su cabello, así poco a poco el llanto de Michiru fue cediendo. Haruka finalmente la soltó y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

"No sé qué fue lo que lo provocó y no me interesa saberlo…pero no me gusta verte llorar así" Haruka limpió con su pulgar una de las lágrimas de la mejilla derecha de Michiru.

"Que haces aquí?" Michiru no podía evitar disfrutar el contacto con Haruka.

"Descuida, me iré en cuanto estés mejor" Haruka seguía con el rostro de Michiru en sus manos.

Haruka le ayudó a regresar a la cama y la cubrió con las mantas, ahora ya no esperaba que Michiru le dirigiera la palabra, simplemente deseaba verla bien. Poco a poco se quedó dormida…


	14. LA VICTORIA ANTICIPADA

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo dándoles señales de vida, esperando que les guste este capítulo de una historia que está por perfilarse a su desenlace.**_

_**Gracias por no dejarme de leer y por contar con la paciencia suficiente para esperar y seguir capitulo a capitulo esta historia. En verdad que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo, por favor no dejen de hacerlo.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**La victoria anticipada**_

Lentamente llegó la mañana, y los ojos de Michiru se abrieron y Haruka ya no se encontraba en su habitación. Y de inmediato se levantó de la cama para correr hacia el espejo…

"Todo fue un sueño…sé que todo fue un sueño" Michiru puso una mano sobre el espejo.

Pero al ver que sucedía nada y que Haruka no aparecía, las palabras de Haruka retumbaban en su cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus bellos ojos. Justo antes de que la primera lágrima saliera de sus ojos, fue interrumpida abruptamente por Haruka.

"Hey, tranquila….solo fui a traerte el desayuno, no deberías extrañarme tanto" Haruka la veía tranquilamente, sabía que Michiru lloraba por aquel misterioso espejo, pero no podía hacerlo tan evidente.

"E…el desayuno?" Michiru sonaba confundida.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru y puso la bandeja en las piernas de la artista y sonriendo con cierto orgullo, comenzó a hablarle….

"Aunque no lo creas, yo viví muchos años sola en Alemania y tuve que arreglármelas, quizás no sea la mejor cocinando, pero creo que no lo hago tan mal" Haruka veía como Michiru iba calmándose poco a poco.

"Vaya, parece que tienes tu propia historia" Michiru tomó los cubiertos y se dispuso a probar el desayuno de Haruka.

"Todos tenemos una historia, algunas son fáciles de contar y otras no, depende de la fortaleza que tenga la persona para hablar sobre ello" Haruka caminó hacia el espejo y se miró a si misma a los ojos.

Michiru se alteró a medias al mirar el reflejo de Haruka en el espejo. Recordar a la Haruka del espejo provocaba que el corazón prácticamente se le saliera del pecho.

Haruka escuchó el suspiro de Michiru y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para verla, la mirada de la artista estaba clavada en ella, pero una fracción de segundos después de que Haruka volteara, Michiru bajó la mirada hacia la comida que le había preparado la rubia.

"Parece que no te apetece lo que preparé para ti" Haruka la miró con desanimo.

Y de inmediato se indignó y trató de salir de la habitación no sin antes volver a mirar a ese enorme espejo.

"No entiendo porque le das tanta importancia a un artefacto como este" Haruka lo miró con desprecio.

"De que hablas?" Michiru alzó la mirada hacia la rubia.

"Llevas muchos días parada frente a este espejo…" Dijo Haruka mientras se retiraba de ahí y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

"De manera que me has estado espiando?" Michiru volteó a ver a Haruka muy molesta.

"Los artistas tienden a volverse locos con el tiempo, quizás tu destino sea el mismo" Dijo Haruka en un tono sarcástico.

"Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, porque crees que puedes juzgarme?" Contestó enojada.

"Mejor come y prepáralo todo para el compromiso que tienes con Setsuna" Haruka ya se iba, pero Michiru la detuvo.

"No respondiste mi pregunta" Michiru se sentía sorprendida del cambio de Haruka.

"No te juzgo, solo doy mi opinión" Michiru recordó de pronto las negociaciones con su padre por la compra de la casa.

"Tal vez quieres confundirme para que papá no quiera venderme la casa, argumentarás que estoy loca para preocupar a mi padre…" Michiru tomó a Haruka del brazo

Haruka rio antes de dejar que Michiru terminara de hablar…

"Jajaja…créeme preciosa, tengo mejores armas para evitar que tu padre te venda la casa" Haruka acarició la mano de Michiru antes de soltarse.

Michiru de inmediato la soltó y se ruborizó, sin duda ese tono rosado en sus mejillas y la mirada triste que siempre la acompañaba hacía de la violinista un auténtico regalo para la vista…

"Porque te empeñas en lastimarme?" Michiru no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

"No lo tomes personal, solo entiende que no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a algo que perteneció a mi ancestro la primera Haruka Tenoh, ella construyó esta casa y aunque no tuvo hijos, soy de la misma línea de sangre, mi tatarabuelo fue su hermano, ella salvó al país de ser destruido por una bomba que caería en Tokio, guio a las tropas durante la primera guerra mundial" Haruka la miró seriamente.

"Parece que conoces muy bien la historia" Michiru había aprendido un poco más de la chica del espejo.

"Sé lo que es necesario saber y lo que vale la pena aprender" Contestó Haruka.

Por alguna extraña razón Michiru no podía mirar a la cara a Haruka, había un sentimiento extraño que invadía su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.

"Aun cuando conozcas la historia, no tienes idea de lo importante que es este lugar para mi" Michiru volteó a ver el espejo.

"Tal vez tu obsesión por esta casa se limita a un solo objeto dentro de ella" Haruka volvió a mirar a Michiru.

Michiru no pronunció ni una sola palabra, pero trataba de que Haruka no mirara más el espejo.

"Porque no hablas ahora? Que crees que pasará si ese espejo llegara a romperse?" Haruka intentaba provocar a Michiru.

"No se te ocurra hacerle daño al espejo" Michiru finalmente habló y le advirtió seriamente.

"Porque te importa tanto?" Haruka preguntó insistentemente.

"Mi historia jamás la entenderías, tu eres quien no está lista para escucharla, quizás cuando lo estés la conocerás" Michiru le dio la espalda y se fue de vuelta hacia la charola con comida.

Haruka la miró sin interés, en realidad no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de Michiru, quizás como una agresión por la manera en que la consideraba incapaz de entender lo que tuviera que decirle, e intentando conservar la calma prefirió no decirle todo lo que pensaba y decidió irse, aunque antes de hacerlo le dijo….

"Mejor come, recuerda que tienes un compromiso con Setsuna y supongo que deberás realizar algunas llamadas" Haruka se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró y se volteó a ver la puerta cerrada, imaginaba que Michiru aprovecharía su soledad para volver a pararse frente a ese espejo para mirar su reflejo, pero como evitar que hiciera tal cosa?

Caminaba tratándose de alejar lo más posible de Michiru, quizás así podría contener las ganas de volver a la habitación de la violinista y verificar su sospecha.

Con la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, y pateando las piedras que se atravesaban por su camino Haruka meditaba sobre la actitud de Michiru, sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez…

"Mi historia jamás la entenderías, tu eres quien no está lista para escucharla…" Aquellas palabras retumbaban fuertemente en la cabeza de Haruka.

"Maldita sea…que no estoy lista…quien se cree que es? Acaso pretende hacerse la interesante conmigo?" Refunfuñaba la rubia mientras pateaba fuertemente una piedra que se atravesaba por su camino.

"Seguramente ese secreto estúpido es solo un pretexto para distraerme de mi verdadero objetivo…pero no permitiré que lo logre…compraré esa casa a como dé lugar!" Haruka apretó sus dientes y empuñó fuertemente su mano.

"Parece que te enfrentas a tu propia guerra Haruka" Mencionó suavemente una voz que distrajo a Haruka de sus pensamientos.

"No es una guerra Setsuna, es una victoria anticipada" Haruka daba todo por ganado, creía que tenía argumentos aún más convincentes que los de Michiru para comprar la casa.

"Creo que es mejor que no opine al respecto ya que Michiru y tu son mis amigas, sin embargo creo que fuera de cualquier riña o diferencia que pueda haber entre ustedes, hay algo más…algo que no sé cómo definir, quizás un sentimiento" Setsuna no sabía cómo expresar lo que ella percibía entre Haruka y Michiru.

La mirada de Haruka se volvió a Setsuna de inmediato con seriedad y frialdad…

"De que rayos estás hablando Setsuna? A qué clase de sentimiento te refieres?" Haruka la miraba fijamente.

"Calma Haruka…la verdad es que no sabría bien decirte a que sentimiento me refiero, nunca me he detenido a analizar bien que es" Setsuna puso una mano detrás de su nuca y sonrió mientras trataba de excusarse.

"Pues deberías saber bien qué es antes de hablar…" Haruka se volteó intentando controlar su sonrojo.

"Calma Haruka…acaso estoy en lo cierto? Hay algún sentimiento de parte tuya hacia Michiru?" Setsuna sabía que acosaba a Haruka con esa pregunta, pero de alguna manera sabía que presionarla la obligaría a pensar en eso y a determinar si esa guerra declarada tenía algún sentido.

"Sentimiento…algún sentimiento…."La mirada de Haruka se perdió por un momento, la técnica de Setsuna había surtido efecto…

"No digas tonterías quieres? Mejor ve a verla que sigue perdida en su habitación" Haruka prefería evitar darle una respuesta a Setsuna, ya que tenía suficiente orgullo como para reconocerlo frente a cualquiera.

"En realidad iba de camino para allá, pero te vi caminando por aquí y hablando sola, naturalmente me preocupe y por eso me acerqué" Setsuna sabía que había cumplido con su objetivo, había sembrado la duda en Haruka.

"Estoy bien Setsuna, será mejor que vayas a verla a ella, créeme que Michiru te necesita más que yo" Haruka volvió a recordar las palabras de Michiru, lo que le llevó a realizar la pregunta obligada…

"Pero antes de que te vayas dime algo…tú debes saber qué es lo que tiene Michiru, tu sabes el motivo de su tristeza, esa tristeza que se le nota en el rostro, lo que provoca su ausencia aun cuando esté presente" Haruka quería saber esa historia a como diera lugar.

La mirada de Setsuna cambió, ella sabía la verdad sobre Michiru, pero no era su deber explicárselo a Haruka.

"Eso solo Michiru te lo puede explicar" Setsuna fue cortante al respecto.

"Me retiro, voy a ver a Michiru…" Setsuna se apresuró a irse.

Pero Haruka quería dejarse de intrigas, quería saber la verdad por labios de quien fuera, así que corrió rápidamente a tomar a Setsuna por el brazo…

"Espera Setsuna…porque hay tanto misterio con el estado de animo de Michiru? Que es lo que ocultan ustedes?" Preguntó Haruka seriamente.

"Haruka, no puedo negarte que conozco la razón del estado de animo de Michiru…pero también debes entender, que no es a mí a quien corresponde hablar sobre eso" Setsuna miraba tranquilamente a Haruka.

"Entonces que puedo hacer para saberlo? Es acaso una treta para hacerme ceder en mi deseo de comprar la casa?" Preguntó Haruka denotando su preocupación.

"De ninguna manera Haruka…Michiru es demasiado fina para recurrir a algo tan vulgar como el chantaje" A pesar del poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla, Setsuna sabía lo que Michiru estaba sufriendo y de ninguna manera se acercaba a lo que Haruka estaba pensando.

"Tienes razón…" La mirada de Haruka se perdió.

Por un momento la mente de la rubia se inundó de la imagen de Michiru, el aroma que desprendía su cabello y su textura mientras la abrazaba apenas hace unas horas justo antes de amanecer, sus bellos ojos cerrados y tranquilos mientras la miraba dormir.

"Ve a verla Setsuna, yo ya tengo todo listo para la excursión" Ahora Haruka era quien deseaba estar a solas.

"Te lo agradezco Haruka, nos veremos después…" Setsuna la miró gentilmente y se fue con una sonrisa, sabía que Haruka tenía mucho en que pensar.

Haruka la miró irse mientras pensaba en sus palabras, aquellas que contemplaban la remota posibilidad de que entre ella y Michiru pudiese haber algún sentimiento compartido.

Pensando en ello y meditando sobre lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior, Haruka murmuraba sus pensamientos como si platicara consigo misma…

"Es muy hermosa…la chica más hermosa que jamás haya conocido, pero al mismo tiempo es obstinada y terca como yo, quizás eso sea lo más notable que tengamos en común…." Ella libraba su propia guerra, una guerra de sentimientos encontrados.

"Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? Apenas la conozco y ya estoy intentando encontrar afinidades entre nosotras…porque pienso en que ella puede llegar a interesarse en mi cuando sé que ella está obsesionada con una ilusión extraña?…de que serviría reconocer que es fina, elegante, hermosa y…que me gusta?" Haruka se sentía atormentada.

Alborotaba su cabello con sus manos, reconocía que era más que una atracción lo que sentía por Michiru, pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta y mucho menos de enfrentarlo, al menos no mientras la actitud de la violinista siguiera como hasta ahora. Una cosa era segura, Haruka disfrutaba pensar en Michiru…


	15. LAS DOS FUERZAS

_**Mis Queridísimos Lectores**_

_**Luego de un largo periodo de ausencia, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que va perfilándose a su desenlace. Espero que la disfruten mucho y que no me odien por tardarme tanto en traérselas.**_

_**Gracias por su enorme paciencia y por seguir fieles a esta su servidora y escritora.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios que son los que como siempre me inspiran y me ayudan a continuar con este proyecto.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

_**LAS DOS FUERZAS**_

Por su parte Setsuna llegó justo cuando Michiru bajaba los escalones con la bandeja que Haruka le había subido hacia un momento, pero ya vacía…

"Setsuna…que sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano" Michiru sostenía la bandeja en su mano.

"Michiru, debo decirte que la sorprendida soy yo…me alegra ver que hayas recuperado el apetito" Dijo Setsuna mirando hacia la bandeja.

"Ahh esto…Haruka cocinó esto para mi y creí que sería una descortesía de mi parte no comerlo, lo hice solo por eso" Michiru puso a un lado la bandeja tratando de evitar a Setsuna lo mas posible.

"En realidad de ella he venido a hablarte" Setsuna se acercó a Michiru.

"De Haruka? Bueno a ella la encuentras afuera, salió a caminar supongo…" Michiru volvió a tomar la bandeja y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a la maestra.

"No es de esa Haruka a la que me refiero Michiru…ambas sabemos de quien necesitamos hablar" Setsuna caminó rápidamente y sostuvo la bandeja que resbaló de las manos de la violinista.

"Podemos ir a un lugar mas privado para poder platicar?" De nuevo la ahora estorbosa bandeja fue puesta fuera del alcance de las dos por Setsuna.

En esta ocasión no fue necesaria ninguna clase de confirmación por parte de Michiru, simplemente se limitó a caminar hacia un antiguo invernadero cuyas plantas solo eran esqueletos de un lo que en algún momento fue un hermoso lugar.

"Lindo sitio…con un toque lúgubre" Setsuna se cruzó de brazos.

"Si…aunque sé que este lugar no es parte original de la casa" Michiru tocó una de las plantas, pero casi de inmediato se desmoronó.

"Es verdad, este lugar lo mandó poner un alcalde que en algún momento tuvo la brillante idea de convertir esta casa en un museo para el pueblo y este lugar consistía en construir un bello invernadero donde los niños pudieran cultivar sus plantas y llenar este lugar de mas belleza" Setsuna tomó una vieja maceta con tierra y algunas ramas que en algún otro momento sería quizás un bello rosal o alguna especie de flor.

Setsuna no pudo evitar sonreír…y es que la realidad es que ese lugar si fue un museo en algún momento del pasado, algunos años, cuando Setsuna recién comenzaba con sus estudios en la Universidad y sonreía al pensar en aquella utopía que ahora mas que nunca estaba tan lejana.

"Pero no hemos venido aquí a hablar sobre plantas o si Setsuna? Que quieres saber de ella?" Michiru no podía ser mas clara en lo que deseaba saber.

"Tienes razón Michiru (Bajó la maceta) no he venido a hablar de mis recuerdos, sino de los tuyos" Setsuna se puso seria e intentaba ser tan directa como Michiru.

"Bien…que quieres saber?"

"Quiero saber si ya la has olvidado" Setsuna miró fijamente a la violinista.

Michiru no pudo evitar reírse, y es que para ella la pregunta era un tanto absurda…

"Jajaja olvidarla? Te das cuenta de lo que me preguntas?" Michiru la miraba con cierto tono de soberbia.

"Hablo en serio Michiru…quiero saber si ya olvidaste a la Haruka que viste en el espejo" Setsuna se cruzó de brazos.

"Sabes la respuesta o no? Claro que no la olvido…es como si olvidara como respirar o como si decidiera de pronto vivir sin que mi corazón latiera" Michiru dibujaba en la polvorienta ventana con su dedo el nombre de la rubia.

"Tal vez lo que no entiendes, es la manera en que se comporta el tiempo, no tienes idea del motivo por el que Haruka se apareció ante ti en el espejo" Setsuna comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Claro que lo sé, ella apareció en el espejo para darle sentido a mi vida, para completar esa parte que permanecía vacía en mi existencia" Michiru miraba a Setsuna con un semblante triste.

"Creo que no entendiste bien la razón por la que ella llegó a tu vida y se fue de esa manera" Setsuna era insistente.

"Y seguramente tu si, seguramente tu conoces las razones por las que Haruka me hizo esto y si es así quiero que me lo expliques ahora" Michiru sujetó a Setsuna de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

Setsuna se sintió acorralada por un momento y es que quizás ella si conocía más información de la que podía revelarle. Así que tomando un poco la compostura se zafó del agarre de Michiru y delicadamente se hizo a un lado.

"Yo no sé nada, y aun cuando tuviese alguna información no estás en condiciones de escuchar nada más extraño que lo que estás viviendo en este momento" Setsuna tomó su portafolio y continuó mirándola.

"Te aseguro que lo que más me interesa en este momento es cualquier información relacionada a ella… por favor Setsuna, cualquier información que conozcas acerca de ella dímela" Michiru volvió a sujetar del brazo a Setsuna.

"Michiru, la información que conozco sobre ella, es que su familiar se encuentra viviendo como huésped en la que alguna vez fue la casa de su antepasado" Setsuna permitía que Michiru la tomara del brazo, después de todo, comprendía que su desesperación no era para menos.

"Ahora mas que antes, estoy convencida de que no volveré a verla…de que ha muerto y que solo apareció en mi vida para romperme el corazón" Sus bellos ojos azules se inundaron de lagrimas y delicadamente una de ellas se resbaló por su mejilla.

"Creo que deberías ver a las personas a tu alrededor, quizás de esa manera le halles sentido a lo que estás viviendo en este momento" Setsuna sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y limpió sus lagrimas.

"Nos veremos en el paseo escolar, imagino que aún tienes muchas cosas que arreglar" Setsuna se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Michiru se quedó pensativa, imaginaba el rostro de Haruka y lo mucho que se parecían, por los sentimientos que aún experimentaba por Haruka, la violinista no podía evitar realizar la involuntaria comparación con la rubia del presente. Y es que compartían en lo físico las diferencias que existen entre dos gotas de agua, aunque pese al parecido existían diferencias en la personalidad de ambas totalmente abismales.

"Nunca será como ella, no puedo ni pensar en que ella pueda ocupar su lugar" Michiru dejó a un lado una maceta con una planta muerta.

Quizás aquel vivero representaba lo que ella experimentaba en ese momento, desilusión, desolación, una sequedad que comenzaba a formarse en su corazón era justo como podría describirse el alma de la violinista en esos momentos.

Dejando de lado sus tormentosos pensamientos Michiru se fue a realizar las llamadas para preparar la galería de arte y apartar la fecha para el auditorio de Tokio para su concierto de violin.

Por su parte Haruka lidiaba con sus propios demonios, quería dejar de pensar en Michiru, intentaba no preocuparse por ella pero aquella preocupación resultaba ser involuntaria había algo dentro de ella que le provocaba querer protegerla. Ese impulso de querer tenerla cerca era aun mucho mas fuerte que su propia fuerza de voluntad.

"Necesito dejar de pensar en ella…" Murmuraba mientras regresaba a la mansión con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Necesitaba olvidarse de ella, tenia que concentrarse en su objetivo, que era la compra de la casa, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo que Michiru hacía que su convicción flaqueara. Como negarse a sentir algo por una chica como ella?

Al paso de algunos días, la fecha de la excursión con los alumnos de Setsuna había llegado, Haruka y Michiru se habían arreglado muy bien para poder dar una buena impresión a los pequeños durante su visita a la ciudad. Así que muy temprano bajaron al comedor a tomar el desayuno y al disponerse a salir el padre de Michiru detuvo a su hija para darle una noticia de ultimo minuto.

"Hija, antes de irte quiero informarte que hable con el señor Tamada para reconfirmar el apartado del auditorio para el concierto que deseabas dar para los niños en privado…" El señor Kaioh encendió su pipa y exhaló un poco de humo para continuar hablando.

"Por favor padre, no me digas que se ha cancelado la reservación de ultimo momento" Michiru bajó su violin y una pequeña maleta en la que llevaba la ropa que utilizaría durante el día, además de su bolso de mano.

"No es eso hija…el señor Tamada nos confirmó la reservación, pero el concierto no podrá ser privado…la gente pregunta por ti Michiru, quieren verte" El padre de Michiru sintió cierto orgullo de saber lo talentosa que era su hija y los deseos que despertaba en la gente que deseaba verla.

"Ese no era el acuerdo padre, yo estaba dispuesta a pagar solo por tocar para los alumnos de Setsuna….no quiero volver a estar entre las multitudes, al menos no por ahora." Michiru se molestó por esa decisión tomada de ultimo minuto y sin su consentimiento.

"Ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto Michiru, la gente quiere verte y tu quieres tocar para los niños, además te debes a tu público y lo que menos puedes hacer es corresponderles a ese cariño que tienen por ti" El señor Kaioh hacía principal énfasis en el sentído del deber que creía había inculcado en su hija.

Sin otro remedio Michiru tomó de nuevo todas sus cosas no sin antes hacer de nuevo contacto visual con Haruka para después dirigirse hacia su padre.

"De acuerdo, si no hay otro remedio lo haré…no estoy dispuesta a fallar a mi promesa con Setsuna" Michiru estaba molesta, pero no iba a permitir que eso le arruinara el día.

"Tu madre y yo las alcanzaremos por la noche en el auditorio para el concierto, pedí que los pequeños tuvieran los asientos de las primeras filas, supuse que te agradaría al menos esa noticia" Sonrió amablemente.

"Esta bien padre, nos veremos allí" Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Setsuna las estaba esperando en el autobús escolar y Haruka llevaba su automóvil junto con las cosas de ambas, consideró que no habría espacio para sus cosas en el autobús y tuvo razón.

"Llegó el día, esta todo listo?" Preguntó Setsuna pensando de inmediato que la respuesta sería demasiado obvia.

"Descuida Setsuna, todo está listo, llegaremos primero a la pista de atletismo, unas horas después iremos a la galería de arte, después llevaremos a comer a los niños al circuito de carreras de autos y terminaremos el día en el auditorio con el concierto de Michiru, para regresar acá luego de que termine" Haruka gozaba de una excelente memoria.

"De acuerdo Haruka, ese será el itinerario" Setsuna tomó algunas notas para calcular los tiempos.

"Si no te importa, iré en mi auto, llevamos las cosas que utilizaremos Michiru y yo durante el día" Haruka señaló el equipaje que sobresalía del asiento trasero de su automóvil.

"No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso Haruka, aunque prefiero que vayas acompañada, Michiru puede ir contigo, yo sola puedo hacerme cargo de la disciplina de mis alumnos, así que por favor vayan juntas, me dejarán mas tranquila" Setsuna buscaba juntarlas si estaba en sus manos, ella deseaba que Michiru entendiera la gran persona que era Haruka.

"Pero…" Michiru refutó de inmediato, pero Setsuna no se lo permitió.

"Por favor Michiru, sé que he abusado de la generosidad de ambas, pero no iría tranquila si sé que va manejando sola por la carretera sin necesidad de ello" Setsuna tomó las manos de Michiru y la miró insistentemente.

"De acuerdo Setsuna, iré con ella siempre y cuando ella misma no tenga inconveniente con eso" Michiru y Setsuna voltearon a mirarla provocando que se ruborizara de inmediato.

"D….desde luego que no tengo problemas con que vayas conmigo, es decir…si eso tranquiliza a Setsuna, esta bien" Dicho esto Haruka se volteó a otro lado evitando que le miraran el rostro mientras aclaraba la garganta y le pedía a toda la Corte Celestial que aquel rubor de su rostro desapareciera cuanto antes.

"Bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir…es hora de irnos entonces" Setsuna sonrió satisfecha de haber cumplido con su objetivo.

Subió al autobús repleto de niños y la bella e incomoda pareja subió al deportivo amarillo arrancando casi de inmediato.

"Espera, no deberías arrancar tan pronto, el conductor se puede perder" Michiru volteó tratando de encontrar el autobús.

"Descuida, ayer le entregué a Setsuna un listado con las direcciones de todos los lugares que visitaremos" Haruka se colocaba sus gafas de sol mientras su cabello comenzaba a ondearse con el viento.

Michiru ya no contestó, había entendido que tarde o temprano el grupo de estudiantes y Setsuna llegarían a los lugares de destino.

Haruka por su parte miraba como Michiru libraba una batalla con su ondulado cabello aguamarina, el viento jugaba con el acariciándolo y despeinandolo a medida que pisaba el pedal del acelerador, aunque después de poco tiempo reaccionó y dirigió su vista en el camino.

En esos momentos es cuando deseaba que no hubiera ninguna contienda entre ambas, deseaba renunciar por un instante a la idea de comprar la casa, pero no era capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta, así que decidió dejar de pensar en ello y se concentró en el camino.

Luego de controlar su cabello, la violinista comenzó a buscar en su bolso sus gafas de sol encontrándolas después de sacar sus pañuelos y algunos aditamentos de belleza, así disimulaba un poco el deseo de mirar a la rubia que parecía concentrada en su labor al volante.

El silencio reinó entre ambas, ensordecido únicamente por el viento que movia sus cabelleras y que las volvia en seductoras involuntarias. Pasando por algunos montes se descubrió el mar, atrayendo la mirada de Michiru como si fuera un imán, el cual le robaba el aliento.

"Es tan hermoso…" Michiru rompió el silencio, hacía algún tiempo que Michiru no iba a la playa y extrañaba estar en contacto con su propio elemento.

"Es verdad…muy hermoso" Haruka no despegaba la mirada del camino.

Michiru volteó a mirarla, en realidad no imaginaba que fuera atenta a lo que ella pudiera comentar durante el camino. La idea que tenia la artista era evitar la comunicación con Haruka en la medida de lo posible. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar su rostro y su cabello que se movia por el viento a voluntad.

Sin duda Haruka era una chica con una belleza excepcional y una fuerza singular que hacia que Michiru se olvidara de su dolor a ratos, pero ahora todo eso, acompañado de su voz y de las atenciones que había tenido con ella algunos días antes hacía que su atención se centrara en ella al menos mientras la rubia no se diera cuenta.

"La manera en que las olas rompen con las rocas y la brisa se mezcla con el viento, lo hacen aún más hermoso" Michiru regresó su mirada de inmediato de vuelta al azul profundo del paisaje marino.

"El mar y el viento son fuerzas muy poderosas" Haruka suspiró llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire salino,

"Juntos provocan este aire tan agradable, pero al mismo tiempo pueden provocar grandes catástrofes" Michiru hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello.

"Creo que la gente no comprende la naturaleza de ambas y siempre terminan por juzgarlas" Haruka, al igual que Michiru se sentía identificada con su propio elemento.

"Son capaces de dar la vida y quitarla, tal vez eso sea lo que inquieta a las personas" Su mirada se volvió a dirigir a la rubia.

"Las personas juzgan lo que no pueden entender, es la naturaleza del ser humano supongo…asignarle un calificativo a todo lo que puede y no puede explicarse"

Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír, era justo lo que ella había pensado, aunque de inmediato borró la sonrisa de su rostro, la imagen de la Haruka del espejo regresó a su mente.

Que era lo que ocurría con Michiru que no le permitía ser feliz? Acaso era ella misma?


End file.
